The Cave: Continuum
by darket15
Summary: Kanda and Allen are now married and on the run from Central, an agency that oversees the Black Order. They're leaving the country heading to Japan to live in Komui's home; at least until the mess Rouvelier caused is rectified. Their relationship is stronger. The strength of their love held through the perilous times they had endured over the last year.
1. Wedding Night

**TITLE:** THE CAVE: CONTINUUM

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING:** Kanda/Allen

**GENRE: **Romance

**BETA READER: **Beta Read

**WARNING:** Boy/Boy; Not Canon; Lemon

**SUMMARY: **SEQUAL TO THE CAVE. Kanda and Allen are now married and on the run from Central, an agency that oversees the Black Order. They're leaving the country heading to Japan to live in Komui's home; at least until the mess Rouvelier caused is rectified. Their relationship _is_ stronger. The strength of their love held through the perilous times they had endured over the last year.

**DISCLAIMERS:** D. Gray-man and the characters belongs to Katsura Hoshino's: Allen Walker (Bean Sprout), Kanda Yuu

_A/N:_ _Thank you to everyone who has read and supported me with The Cave's series. Your comments have been received whole heartedly. As you see, your requests to continue the story are now honored. I only pray it is up to the standards you loved in the first four parts. Thank you once again, you humble me with your wonderful reviews and PMs._

* * *

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part One_

The air is raw and cold. Shivering, an icy breeze penetrates his coat giving him a chill. The blanket surrounding his shoulders, his partner drapes around the front of him to keep the warmth in. He feels his hand grip tighter around his waist, pulling him in closer to his warm body.

Their hoods cover their heads, not only from the protection of the frigid air, but protection from all eyes that might see who they are. They're close to their destination. The sound of dock workers loading supplies can be heard in the distance. Kanda hugs him even closer, protective of his fragile companion.

Even with the nippy air, the smell of fish and ocean wafts strong and punchy from the docks. Down an alleyway a tomcat gives a throaty growl and hisses at its foe, then screeching pungent yowls as both engage in a rowdy brawl. Sharp cries from the seagulls scream out into the darkness, as if calling upon the two exorcists to quicken their pace.

It's in the wee hours, just before dawn. The low lit street lamps cast their own eerie images while providing enough glow for travelers to see their surroundings. The two companions stay close to the shadows of the buildings. Instinct makes Kanda slow their pace, finally coming to a halt.

He pulls his partner with him into a darken alley, his hand on the hilt of Mugen and ready to unsheathe if danger should arise. In front of them, on the opposite wall, the street lamps project tall, shadowy, ghoulish-like figures bobbing as they silently advance up the cobble lane and turn down another.

Kanda is sure they didn't detect them in the shadows of the buildings. Carefully, he glances up and down the lane. With no one in sight his fears subside. Removing his hand from Mugen, he pulls back into the shadows. They're safe – so far. Bringing his lover into his warm embrace he kisses the top of his head and then places a kiss on his lips. Kanda looks into those big silver-gray eyes of Allen's and he smiles up at him, the real smile, and the one smile he'll always love.

With not much further to go, they continue on, wanting to reach the docks before the dawn. They slow slightly, listening to whispers of ghostly, chanting voices resounding off the brick buildings. They pick up their pace just to be safe, not sure where the chants are coming from. His partner stumbles, ever so slightly, but keeps up. He pulls him closer, hoping the bump on his head isn't making him dizzy nor the wound in his side re-open.

The soft whispers of chanting can still be heard and are frightening and spooky. To their left, they see ghostly transparent figures flowing away, instead of walking away. They'll make it if the ghostly figures didn't see them; then it will be as if they're invisible.

After what seems an eternity they reach the docks. Treading carefully amongst tired and weary dock workers they search for the captain of the ship. Luckily, Komui and Link have their travel cases and Timcanpy already on board, making it easier for them to escape to the ship from the apartment.

Kanda notices a man ahead of them wearing what appears to be a captain's hat, barking orders to the men surrounding him. 'This must be the captain,' Kanda thinks. They walk closer to the man and he catches sight of them.

He gives them a nod of acknowledgement. Finishing giving instructions to his men, he turns and walks over to them. He's a tall man with soft brown eyes, a delicately sculptured face, and clean-shaven. His light brown shoulder length hair is neatly pulled back and tied at the base of his neck. He wears a navy color uniform, perfectly clean, no spots or dirt to be seen. Even his black boots, coming up to his knees, shine in the semi-darkness. 'This is a man who pays attention to details,' thought Kanda.

"Good morning, Mister Kanda Yuu, and this must be … Mister Allen Walker. I'm embarrassed to say, it's the white hair that gives you away. Komui gave excellent descriptions of the both of you," he says, smiling warmly at the two.

"Everything is taken care of and your quarters are ready — per Komui request. Allen, the ship's doctor has been detailed about your physical condition by Komui as well," he explains, catching Allen's eye.

"Well, that should cover it," continues the captain. "Please feel free to seek me out for any questions you would like answered. You can board now if you desire. A mate at the top of the planks has instructions to take you to your quarters," the captain says in a formal tone. Tipping the brim of his hat to them he carries on past them.

"Oh and congratulations," says the captain as he passes them, turning ever so slightly to reveal a wink and a smile. Moving on he turns to give another order to one of his men as he carries about his business.

"Let's get on the ship Bean Sprout. You're looking paler. You should lie down," Kanda says, with a worried look at Allen, 'It's only been a few hours since I thought I had lost him forever,' Kanda ponders, his heart aching at the thought.

"Yes, I'm tired and my side and head hurts, but I'll be fine," replies Allen. His eyes begin to shine with love and affection. He's just happy he's with Kanda; that's all he needs.

Together, they walk up the gang plank and board the ship. The mates pay no attention to them, except for one who's been instructed to walk them to their quarters. The sailor greets them and then leads them to what will be their new living arrangements for the coming days. Arriving at their door, he tips his cap to them and takes his leave. They watch as he strolls back down the corridor.

Allen opens the door and starts to step into their quarters. Kanda quickly scoops him up into his arms, "Don't think you're going in there without the proper entrance of newlyweds," Kanda says, to his startled lover.

"I never thought I'd be in _this_ particular situation, but I do know how this tradition is done," Kanda says, his smirk indicating he's enjoying every minute of this.

"Oh … Kanda, you don't have to do this," Allen replies, sheepishly blushing. Though he's thrilled Kanda thought to do this on his own.

Kanda knows Allen's a romantic at heart and in doing this little sign of affection, which isn't important to him, _is_ important to Allen. He loves Allen and wants to make everything special for him on their wedding day.

"Yeah right, you say that now moron, but later I'll hear about it in some future argument," Kanda says, smugly.

"If you're so knowledgeable about this part, what happens once you bring me into the room?" Allen asks, coyly, lust in his eyes teasing.

"Hmm, let's go in. It'll be more fun to show you what comes next, then to tell you," Kanda whispers, his hot breath blowing on Allen's ear. Kanda carries him through the doorway and kicks the door shut with his foot.

He lays Allen down and sits next to him on the edge of the bed. "Let me check your stitches, I don't want to re-open your wound being careless," Kanda says, not wanting to hurt his newlywed lover.

He opens Allen's shirt and checks for seepage of blood which thankfully isn't there. He's still concerned their love making could re-open the wound again. As if reading his mind, Allen's impatience gets the best of him.

"Will you just kiss me jerk, the hell with my stitches, damnit I need you, and I want you. Kanda, it's been weeks, since we've been together," Allen whines, wiggling closer to him. Kanda leans and rests his hand on the other side of Allen, smirking at him.

"Hmm, if you're not the little wife aching for me, I guess it's my duty to comply with your wishes. Though I want you to know Allen, once we consummate our marriage, you belong to me as I belong to you — forever," Kanda says, as his lip curls up into a slight smile. He knows Allen loves it when he calls him by his given name.

"Did you just say, 'Allen'? Kanda, the first time you've ever called me Allen was during our wedding ceremony," he chokes, tears wetting his eyes. Hearing his name roll off Kanda's tongue makes him want him even more, despite his pain.

Allen sighs, "I love you."

Allen firmly takes hold of Kanda's shirt and pulls him down kissing him passionately not paying any attention to the pain he feels in his side. He wants Kanda. He wants his warm mouth kissing him and his smooth tongue licking him all over. He doesn't care what price he'll have to pay physically—it'll be worth it.

Kanda pulls back slightly. He looks into Allen's soft, sexy, bedroom eyes and then his eyes drift down to his pinkish lips. 'Damn those pouty, luscious lips of his.' He watches as Allen barely parts those sensuous lips. The tip of his tongue slowly slides out between them, wetting those desirous, pink lips, as though he's a bit nervous.

His sexy silver eyes smolders with hunger and lust, sending intense heat surging through the both of them. Allen's lips are partially open, his tongue sweeps beneath his upper lip and teeth seductively. While his nimble fingers lightly brush against Kanda's chest as he unbuttons his shirt. Slowly he slides the shirt tails out of his pants exposing Kanda's solid swell of chest muscles and the ones rippling down his abdomen.

Kanda's breathless and mesmerized by the seduction of Allen's lips and fingers — feeling tight and stiff. "You're a tease and you know it. Now you're really asking for it Bean Sprout. Don't whine to me after about being sore, because I'll have no mercy on fucking you right now, wife," Kanda taunts Allen, but succeeds only in exciting him more.

Kanda sits upright and gently pulls Allen up towards him enough to slip off his shirt, tossing it. He notices the hard rise under Allen's pants as he slowly starts unbuckling and unzipping those pants. Kanda stands up and tugs on Allen's pants as Allen lifts his hips and helps pull his pants and briefs down and off, his stiff erection releases from the constricting fabric.

A sly smile crosses Kanda's face as he stands before Allen. Shrugging his shirt off his shoulders, he allows the fabric to slither slowly down his arms to his wrist, undoing the buttons on the cuffs he pulls off his shirt, he tosses it aside.

Slowly and sensuously, Kanda unbuckles his belt sliding it off the loop holes and flings it. Alluringly, his fingers unbutton the top of his pants, smoothly sliding them to his zipper. Slowly, little by little, he unzips his pants his eyes gazing seductively at Allen, teasing him. Allen swallows the saliva collecting in his mouth before it can drool out the corners as heat surges downward, rousing him further. Allen's enjoying this act of eroticism which Kanda rarely displays.

Amorously, Kanda slides his pants down and steps out of them, kicking them aside. Allen gasps for air, 'Shit, I could come right now, talk about a tease.' His beautiful lover standing before him naked and his stiff length stands straight just for him, Allen groans.

"See something you'd like, Bean Sprout," his voice deep and enticing, his own hard, thick evidence aching to jump on Allen and fuck him.

"Get the hell on top of me Kanda before …" Allen starts, but Kanda's already straddling him, placing his hands on the bed, one on each side of Allen's shoulders, he stretches his legs back and lowers his hips to Allen's.

"You're so hot for me," Kanda whispers erotically, rubbing their hot enlargements together. Kanda lowers his lips to meet Allen's hungry ones. Deepening his kiss aggressively he crushes Allen's soft lushes' lips eliciting a throaty groan from both of them.

Allen's hands slide up to remove the tie in Kanda's hair letting lose a cascade of long, flowing, ebony hair. His lustrous hair brushes Allen's shoulders and chest making him gasp in delight as the silky strands skim his sensitive skin.

Kanda's burning mouth covers Allen's. His tongue slides into his lover's hot, moist cavern, their tongues swirl and dance with each other as he glides his hips up and down and sideways stroking skin against skin. Allen'sfingers slip through Kanda's long, silky strands of hair, scrunching and gently tugging on it as his skin's sensitivityheightens.

Soft, moist lips drift to Allen's jaw then up to his soft earlobe nibbling. Kanda's warm wet tongue circles the rim of Allen's ear and huffs his hot breath on the wetness, sending involuntary shivers through Allen. Bending his head back, Kanda continues grazing his teeth and slowly licks his tongue down the soft curve of Allen's neck.

Pinching, rubbing, and swirling his fingers and palm over a harden nipple makes Allen squirm and arch his body up into Kanda's hand, wanting his hand to rub harder against his nipple as his thickness pushes against Kanda's.

Kanda's tongue, once again enters Allen's warm mouth probing deeper in hunger, while Allen's soft hands slowly caresses down the curve of Kanda's back stopping to lightly massage and knead his buttocks with his fingertips, soliciting another low moan of delight.

Fearing he'll hurt Allen's wound, he slides off Allen lying onto his side, pressing himself up against his hot body. Allen rolls towards Kanda to face him. Kanda gazes into Allen's molten silver eyes as his hand reaches up stroking his face lightly with his fingers before running them through soft, white locks of hair, tugging and gently pulling Allen to his lips, planting soft and gentle kisses on his face and neck. Allen's long fingers aimlessly caress and play along Kanda's side, back and buttocks, gliding smoothly up and down, stroking softly — giving Kanda a slight quiver.

Allen's hand gently slithers up to Kanda's nipple and fondles it. Taking his finger, he places it into his mouth sucking it and running his tongue around it in a sensual manner. Kanda moans as flaming heat shoots through him. Slowly he removes his salvia dripping fingertip from his mouth, while seductively gazing into Kanda's dark eyes drunken with ecstasy. He brings his wet finger to Kanda's nipple, circling the hard tip. A deep, low, almost inaudible growl is heard in response to Allen's caresses.

Allen's hand moves to the back of Kanda's head, pulling him closer to his mouth, thrusting his tongue deep, wanting more from him. Crushing lips and clashing teeth Kanda's hand slides down to Allen's soft abdomen, gently petting and swirling his hand enticingly as he feels Allen's enlargement brush against his hand.

Allen gasps, than moans, as Kanda's hand cover's his hard cock, stroking and caressing it than gliding his thumb over the wet sensitive tip. Back and forth he lightly glides his finger over the tip, almost teasingly, driving Allen wild. He starts to pump his hips into Kanda's hand, making gurgling groans.

To return the pleasure, Allen's light touch slides to the inside of Kanda's thigh gently massaging with his hand, kissing him deeply and passionately. His hand travels down and touches Kanda's harden erection slowly fondling him then surrounds his warm hand and pumps up and down gently. Kanda's smoky dark blue eyes are groggy and half-closed as he bends his head back purring with every stroke on his engorged enlargement. His own grip loosens and relinquishes its hold on Allen's erection.

He brings his head down and nuzzles Allen's neck, inhaling his heady scent, as love and hot flaming desire surges through him wanting more from his lover. Silently, he whimpers, as Allen's mouth sucks and his tongue swirls around his nipples, bringing Kanda higher into erotic bliss.

Planting wet kisses on his chest, Allen's tongue slides down to Kanda's abdomen, his hand still stroking Kanda's erection. His wet tongue licks and his teeth graze, trailing down further to his hipbone, where his tongue swirls and his teeth nips at the sensitive area, Kanda shivers in anticipation, his fingers slipping into Allen's hair scrunching and lightly tugging on it in mindless delight.

Reaching Kanda's hard stiff shaft, he licks from the base up flickering his tongue on the ridge of skin on the underside. Licking and caressing his hot tongue over the sensitive tip, Allen envelopes all of Kanda, sending waves of burning heat through both of them. There's a sharp intake of air and an involuntarily quiver from Kanda. He feels heady, and if possible, more roused. His hands clench at the sheets and he thrusts his hips upward into Allen's mouth in blind need. Allen smirks slightly knowing he's got Kanda in his control.

A soft exhale of a groan comes from Kanda as Allen's finger intimately caresses his entrance and slowly pushes in and then pulls out. His body twitches, but Allen knows Kanda can take more and inserts his two middle fingers, working his fingers back and forth and in and out, opening him and readying him for Allen to enter.

It doesn't take Kanda long to pump in rhythm with three of Allen's fingers inside of him once he finds the bundle of nerves sending him flying higher with elation. Allen's warm mouth surrounds him; his lips tighten and suck hallowing his cheeks, his fingers probe deeper inside — intoxicating Kanda.

Allen loves the control he has over Kanda like this. It makes him happy when Kanda trusts him and is able to drop all pretenses, so he can bring him this kind of pleasure. Now Allen's cock throbs and aches as he anticipates taking Kanda, wanting to stroke himself inside his lover, he releases his mouth. Kanda puts up no fight, wanting to please his lover he lets Allen lead in their loving union.

Knowingly, he hands Allen the lubrication. Allen pulls back to sit up, Kanda turns onto his stomach and lifts his hips in the air keeping his torso down. Allen kneels behind him leaning in stroking and guiding his lubricated erection to Kanda's entrance slowly nudging in.

He takes his time, so his lover won't tear, even though Kanda loves the pain and burning which seems to go along with pleasure for him. Allen groans as he feels the hot tightness of Kanda surround him and he slides in further moving slightly. Kanda releases the tension in his muscles allowing Allen to push a little deeper, then pulling almost out, he quickly thrusts forcefully again, going deeper with each pounding thrusts, over and over.

Closing his eyes, Allen is consumed with the sensations of every forceful stroke he pounds into Kanda, and hearing heavenly erogenous sounds coming from his lover. He leans forward and surrounds Kanda's stiff arousal with his hand and pumps slowly. Both moan, their delicious hot, slick, erections being stimulated, lost in erotic bliss and time.

Slowing to a stop before he gets too close to coming, Allen withdraws gently out of Kanda. He wants to allow his lover the same pleasure as he's experiencing and to feel Kanda inside of him.

"Are you alright, does you side hurt?" Kanda whispers, concerned he's in pain. He slides down and rolls on his back as Allen pulls back to look at him.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I want you to enjoy this too. I want you to fuck me, Yuu," Allen whispers, smiling back, melting into those deep blue eyes.

Kanda pushes himself up in a sitting position and leans his back against the wall, "Well then, do you think you can put it in yourself sitting on me?" Kanda's deep, sexy voice whispers to him.

"Yes, I'm sure I can," Allen whispers, with a sly smile. He applies lubrication on Kanda hot, thick, enlargement, sliding his hand up and down, enjoying the slick wet feeling of Kanda's tighten skin.

Straddling him, Allen eases himself over his hard, firm, length. He takes his time to bear down, being careful not to tear, then up again, until he's able to envelope all of Kanda into him. Kanda's strong sturdy hands hold Allen's hips helping him pump up and down, careful of Allen's wound. It feels so good that Allen slides his hand over his own arousal as Kanda's hands are busy holding him steady.

Allen touching himself excites Kanda making the ache for Allen stronger. His eyes close, as Allen pumps on top of him and he guides the up and down motion, in long, slow strokes. Allen stroking himself and feeling Kanda's hard enlargement inside of him, brings on hot burning flames licking inside of him and a flickering fire in his belly. He's close to coming.

Allen places his hands on the wall, one on each side of Kanda's head to brace himself, his hard erection presses into Kanda's stomach. Kanda thrusts up to push deeper, holding it for a mere second, before dropping his hips. He leans forward enough to lick Allen's nipples and suck on them as Allen presses harder rubbing his erection against Kanda's stomach setting him ablaze.

Kanda knows his body can't hold out much longer and carefully grabs Allen, pulling his head down, thrusting his tongue into his lava hot mouth and relishing in the tantalizing sweet taste of him. He inhales Allen's sweet familiar scent and the scent of sex wafts up to his senses sending his blood rushing downward. Deepening his kisses even more, Allen groans from the overwhelming rapture of being so close to coming.

Both are on the verge of release, their crushing kisses and tongues probing deeper, their pumping becoming slightly faster, the storm inside of them intensifies, bringing them closer … still closer … to coming.

This intensity pulls their lips apart, now at the apex of their loving making. Allen lets go of the wall as they clench onto each other, their eyes closed tightly, mouths slightly open, their pumping slows, and then halts for a millisecond before short gentle thrusts come as they allow the fiery explosion to overtake and send them into an exquisite euphoria.

Kanda grinds into Allen as they cling to each other resplendent in the potent, passionate, climax. Allen's nails dig into Kanda's back as he continues to grind Allen in short spurts as refulgent feelings flow through their bodies keeping the feeling of ecstasy lingering until the rush of adrenaline calms down, their body's drain of energy. Exhausted and sweating, both are satisfied but not ready to let go of their embrace. They cling longer, lost in the closeness and love for the other.

This past month, they have been through emotional afflictions and despair, with the slimmest chance of ever seeing each other again. It's a miracle and by the grace of God they are together again. Kanda will do anything not to lose Allen again as Allen will for Kanda. Holding Allen he wishes he'd never have to let him out of his embrace.

Slowly and reluctantly, they pull away and look deep into each other's eyes, deeply enough to see love entwine each other's soul, a love so strong it now binds and bonds them together — forever.

**To be continued …**

_A/N: Sorry this took longer than I had planned to get out. Hopefully Part VI won't take as long. Thank you for your patience._


	2. Wedding Cake

**SUMMARY: **Kanda and Allen are on a ship heading to Japan to live in Komui's home, still on the run from Central Agency. With their relationship stronger than ever, this gives the newlyweds time to sit back and enjoy each other and to reflect on the perilous times they had endured over the last year.

_A/N:_ _Thank you to everyone who has read and supported me with The Cave's series. Your reviews and comments have been received whole heartedly and warmly welcomed. I thank you for your patience in waiting for this next part. I deeply apologize for the long delay. Unforeseen circumstances blocked me in getting this out sooner._

* * *

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Two_

Before opening his eyes he feels Allen's warm nude body snuggling tightly to his, gently he squeezes his arm around his shoulders. Allen drapes his leg over Kanda's lazily sliding it up and down sensuously. Kanda opens a drowsy eye half-way and glances down at Allen's open eye looking up at him. He gives him a slight smirk and closes his eye again.

"Hmm … how are you feeling, Bean Sprout? Are you sore anywhere?" Kanda asks, with a low husky chuckle.

Allen buries his head into the crease of Kanda's arm and chest, muttering, "Yes, but it was worth every second having you make love to me." Allen says, smiling, stretching and rubbing his body against Kanda.

Kanda nuzzles his face into his soft-white locks of hair inhaling the tantalizing scent of his lover and sighs. "I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it," Kanda teases.

"Yeah, like you didn't? I don't remember hearing any complaints from your end this morning," Allen says smugly, now awake. Lifting his head he looks at Kanda's closed eyes and stretches up and kisses him on the lips.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glitter of light reflecting off a polish surface over by the door. He turns to get a better look and sees serving dishes on the table over by the door. He doesn't remember any dishes being there when they came into the room earlier this morning.

"Uh … Kanda … do you remember any dishes being on the table when we came in this morning?" he asks, now curious.

"If you remember correctly, moron, we didn't take any time to look around the cabin. I fuckin' headed you straight for the bed," Kanda says, his eyes still closed. "Why?"

"I don't remember seeing dishes on the table over by the door, it looks like it may be food," now sitting up and pulling the covers off from him to go over and investigate.

"Damnit Bean Sprout … put something on before you get a chill," he says, sharply, feeling the cooler air hit his body with Allen no longer next to him.

Allen looks over all the dishes on the table and sure enough there is food and tea. "This tea is still hot, Kanda." Allen looks over at him blushing.

"So?" Kanda says, peeking an eye open looking a little more awake.

"Wouldn't that mean someone came in while we were … hopefully … sleeping?"

"Hell, if it wasn't then, they would've gotten a fuckin' eye full, now wouldn't they," Kanda says, unaffected by this news. He gets up out of bed and pulls Allen and his kimono from his case.

Kanda dons his and walks over to the table where a naked Bean Sprout is looking over the food and hands his kimono to him. He slips it on and ties it, keeping his eyes on the food in front of him.

"Kanda … isn't that a wedding cake?" Allen says, turning his head to look up at Kanda while pointing to the cake.

"Sure looks like one to me, idiot. Why are you surprised? We did get married, remember? Or did that bump on the head remove those memories?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten, jerk. Do you think Komui had it made for us? Well, if he did, he forgot you don't like sweets, so I guess I get to eat it all myself, except for the part where I can smash a piece of cake in your face," Allen chuckles.

"Well moron, remember the other half of that little ceremony is me smashing a piece of cake in your face too," Kanda smirks at the Sprout.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that part," Allen says, blushing.

Allen lifts the chrome dome top covering one of the dishes. "Its soba and it's still warm." Allen takes a whiff, looking directly at Kanda.

"I believe that dish is mine seeing this one has six pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausages," Kanda points out, lifting a large chrome dome, "and this one looks like maharishi dangos, definitely yours," Kanda states, as he lifts another dome.

"Wow, really? This has to be Komui doing," Allen says smiling, his eyes big with the delight of all the food to eat.

"Yeah, I'd say he put the idea into the cook's head, but he should've told them you eat four times this amount of food," now it's Kanda's turn to chuckle.

After finishing his large breakfast, Allen leans back in his chair and places his hands on his stomach. "Wow, great pancakes and the dangos were to die for," Allen says, smiling and patting his stomach.

"It didn't take you long to inhale all that food. I'm not sure how we'll afford to feed you with the amount of food you digest," Kanda says, teasingly, lifting his tea cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"Ha, ha, very funny Kanda," Allen mocks back.

Allen looks over his tea cup at Kanda. 'I'm married to Yuu Kanda. Who would have ever thought I'd be sitting here today, on a ship, on the run, and married to my one true love? Best of all — he asked me … me … to marry him!'

"What are you looking at, Bean Sprout," Kanda asks, "or should I ask, what are you thinking?"

"Oh … nothing … well that's not true … I'm thinking of you," Allen says, with a blush of red on his cheeks.

"I do believe I have a blushing bride sitting across from me," Kanda smirks, sipping on his tea.

Kanda calling him his bride sends a thrill through Allen, happiness welling up in his chest.

"Kanda," Allen starts.

"What."

"I just want to let you know that I'm very proud to have you as my husband," Allen whispers to his lover.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't be my husband if I didn't think the same of you and more," Kanda says seriously, gazing at Allen.

Kanda hesitates for a moment before asking Allen a question that's been on his mind for the past month. "Bean Sprout …" Allen cocks his head looking over at Kanda, a white eyebrow rises.

"How bad was it in prison? How did you keep yourself together thinking about your upcoming execution? I wasn't going to ask you about it until later, but …" Kanda's voice trails off, not sure if he should ask questions this soon.

"It's alright Kanda," Allen smiles, understanding Kanda's need to know. He himself would have asked these same types of questions if it had been reversed.

"For me the worst part had been thinking about how you would cope after they executed me. What emotional trauma you would go through … I mean … well if I had lost you … I know what I would go through … and I thought you would be feeling pretty much the same way," Allen says, thoughtfully, looking down into his tea.

"It would've torn me apart if I had lost you again," Kanda confesses, still looking at Allen who looks deep in thought. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get there sooner."

"Did they try to make you comfortable at all?" Kanda asks, not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

"Comfortable? Ha … no," Allen gives a laugh of disdain. "It was a horrible darken place … cold, damp and … it had a musty smell and a stench … like … death."

"Not only did they have the binding spell on my left arm, but on the wall above me as well. I guess they'd thought it would be extra security against my Crown Clown.

Then to make triple sure I wouldn't escape, they put cuffs on my ankles and had chained me to a corner with no bedding to sleep on. I had to sit on the cold stone floor and lean against chilly, damp stone walls," Allen says, quietly, bitterly remembering his prison cell along with the pain and aching in his sorrowful heart.

"The only thing that had saved me was the memories I had of you." Allen looks up at Kanda with a glaze over his eyes, as if seeing something far away.

"Actually, being bound may have been a blessing, for I had been too tired to stay awake long. But at least I had my memories. I'd envision being in your strong, secure arms feeling your warm body holding mine — keeping the coldness away. The memories of your kisses and our lovemaking had kept me from shattering mentally into pieces …" Allen trails off, falling deep in thought, now staring down at his tea, he shivers at the cold, ugly memories.

"Allen, come over here," Kanda demands quietly.

Allen looks up, 'he just called me Allen.' He stands up and walks over to Kanda. Kanda pulls him onto his lap and cradles him, hugging him close. He pets his white hair leaning his own head against Allen's, giving comfort to his lover.

"Shit, are you alright? I shouldn't have fuckin' asked. I didn't mean to upset you," Kanda says, quietly, wishing he didn't ask so soon, holding him and wanting to take away his pain.

"Really it's alright. I want you to know, I don't want any secrets or hidden feelings kept from each other. Promise me Kanda … you'll always be honest with me. Don't keep secrets. Whatever may be bothering you please don't keep it from me, promise me, Yuu," Allen pleads, a slight shiver quakes him.

Kanda hugs him closer and whispers into his ear, "If it means that much to you, alright. It will take me some time to be able to express my feelings. You know that about me, you use to accept that."

"I know, but right now I need you to be honest with me, that is, when it gets down to the bare bones of things," his voice straining to speak, sounding like he's far away.

"I think I know what you mean, yes it's a promise. Just remember it goes both ways, Bean Sprout," Kanda says, solemnly, hugging him closer, feeling his pain.

"Thank you. I love you Kanda," Allen whispers, burying his face in Kanda's neck and inhaling his husband's scent. They sit like this for a while enjoying their quiet moment together. Kanda broke the silence.

"How about cutting our wedding cake?" Kanda asks, wanting to bring Allen's spirits back up.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't like sweet things," Allen says, excited about eating something sweet.

"Well idiot, I married something sweet, didn't I?" Kanda says, smirking.

"I guess you did. All right, did they leave us a knife?" Allen asks, getting up to look around the table top.

"Ah, here's one," he says, smiling triumphantly, showing Kanda the knife. Kanda's heart jumps and warms at the sight of his smile, and the happiness glowing in his eyes. 'Damn I love him.'

Allen stacks empty dishes on the tray, and Kanda places the tray outside their door. "Well, are you ready to cut it?" Kanda asks, looking at Allen.

"Yes. Though, I think we should move it over to the ledge after we finish cutting our pieces," Allen says, mischief showing in his eyes.

"Okay … why?" Kanda asks, curious, seeing the mischievous look in his lover's eyes.

"Oh, no reason," Allen says with a chuckle. 'Things could get a little rough seeing we _are_ about to shove cake in each other's faces. I wouldn't want the cake to go to waste if it fell on the floor.'

Kanda moves to stand next to him and places his hand over Allen's on the knife, and then wraps his other arm around the back of Allen's waist. It's all Allen could do not to chuckle, thinking about pushing cake into Kanda's face.

"What's so funny, Bean Sprout? Itching to get cake in your face?" Kanda muses.

Together they push the knife down, lift it, and move the blade over bringing it down again, cutting the first piece. They do it again to cut the second piece. Allen's anxious about the cake getting dropped on the floor and quickly moves it to the ledge.

"So who goes first?" Allen asks, not caring when he goes, he just can't wait to push something sweet into Kanda's mouth.

"I'll feed you first," Kanda says, sneering. 'Oh Shit, I know I have to go through with this, but I don't like that smirk on his face,' Allen's thinking.

Allen leans' forward as Kanda brings the cake to his open mouth. Allen bites down on the cake and Kanda wastes no time, smashing the remaining piece into Allen's face, grinding it in.

"Very funny Kanda," Allen says, munching on his cake, his tongue licking around his lips bringing sweet frosting into his mouth. 'I'll show no mercy,' Allen chuckles to himself, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Now your turn Kanda, it's time for me to feed you some cake," a roguish grin appears on Allen's face as his fingers rakes cake off his face. Allen doesn't care his hands are covered with cake and frosting. He picks up the piece to feed Kanda.

"Okay, open wide," Allen smiles. 'Uh … what's that glint in Kanda's eyes? Hmm … this could mean there's trouble ahead for me,' Allen's thinking as he looks into Kanda's deep blue eyes.

With a twist of a smile, Kanda leans forward to receive his piece of cake. He opens his mouth, never taking his eyes off Allen, watching as he carefully maneuvers the piece of cake towards his mouth.

Biting down on the piece of cake, Allen mush's the rest around Kanda's mouth and nose. Allen doesn't stop there, but takes his messy fingers and wipes them off on Kanda's bare chest with a cocky smile on his face.

"Why you son of a bitch, you're going to pay for that," Kanda glares at Allen.

"Ah … come on Kanda … it was all in fun … really … Kanda … now wait a minute … don't be so cranky about this," Allen says, rationally, his hands out in front of him defensively, backing up a little.

"Cranky? I'm cranky?" Kanda huffs, as he moves towards Allen slowly, his eyes flickering.

Before Allen could move back another step, Kanda lunges at him. He grabs Allen's waist making him squeal, both tumbling to the floor. Allen squirms under Kanda's hands gripping him, laughing.

"Ha ha ha … Kanda stop it, you're tickling me," Allen laughs harder as Kanda touches and pokes other areas, tickling him even more.

"Uhm … you are ticklish, Bean Sprout," Kanda smiles, enjoying his lover squirming under him and hearing his laughter fill the air.

Allen slips out from under Kanda, but Kanda is right behind him trapping him at the table again.

"Not so fast, Bean Sprout," Kanda says, with a coy look in his eyes. He grasps both of Allen's arms to stop him from pounding his fists on his chest, all in play.

Capturing Allen by his arms, both grin at each other, their eyes sparkling with happiness. Kanda looks at the cake still on Allen's face, "Hold still Bean Sprout. Let me sample a piece of cake on your face. I want to see if it tastes the same as the piece I had," he says, leaning in licking a piece of cake off Allen's face.

"Well, maybe I should try your piece of cake too. It may taste different then mine," Allen says, leaning in licking a piece of cake off Kanda's nose.

"Hmm, Bean Sprout, I think your cake tastes sweeter," Kanda says, looking as if he's trying to make up his mind.

"Let me try that again," Kanda leans in and starts licking Allen's face and then his lips.

"Ah … Ah … maybe you should try a little over here Kanda," Allen says, pointing to the other side of his mouth, now spellbound by Kanda's licks.

"Yeah? Well, let's see" Kanda says, looking over Allen's face,"… hmm … maybe over here … yeah … and here …," Kanda says seductively, licking cake off Allen's face. He feels Allen's ability to stand weakening, "hmm … maybe if I try them both together …" Kanda sweeps his tongue inside Allen's mouth — his knees giving out from under him.

Kanda, while still kissing Allen, clears the table and picks him up with both hands on Allen's ass. Kimono's finish coming undone and slide off easily. Kanda licks off most of the cake on Allen's face. Allen's trying to do the same with Kanda, but barely succeeding - he's so sexual excited.

"Kanda," Allen could barely whisper.

"What," Kanda mutters through licks and kisses.

"I'm too sore to have you go at me again," Allen sighs, his head leaning back as Kanda licks and kisses his neck and lower.

"Well, there _are_ other ways," Kanda says, his hand surrounds Allen's thick, hard arousal, "and it appears I can't leave you like this." Kanda pulls back and grins mischievously at Allen.

Allen looks down at Kanda's hard, thick length touching his own, "I see what you mean. How about we start by washing each other, and then become creative from there?"

"I like the way you think, Bean Sprout," Kanda says, his voice low, and a glint of amusement in his eyes.

**To be continued …**


	3. You're Killing Me Softly

**BETA READER: **None

_A/N: Thanks to dewdroplotus - This chapter is Kanda's recall about how Allen and he had killed the Noah Neah. I went a different route with recall then I normal have done. With the patience of dewdroplotus, he had mentored me through the process on how to write more with __transitioning and backtracking, instead of using a full situational flashback. Though, I still have a lot of practicing ahead of me. So again, thank you dewdroplotus for putting up with me__ and helping me in my struggles with it.__Also, thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me with this story. Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think of this chapter.  
_

* * *

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Three_

It's after midnight on the third day into their voyage to Japan. Before they had fallen asleep, Kanda and Allen discussed whether or not to leave their isolated paradise and venture out to see the rest of the ship. Kanda's perfectly content spending his time in bed with Allen, even though normally it would be Kanda dragging Allen's ass out of their cozy quarters.

Before running away, it had been a little over a month since they had seen each other, but more importantly it's the circumstances behind what had caused their separation that has Kanda apprehensive about letting Allen out of his sight.

Darkness surrounds Kanda when he awakens, sweating, his heart pounding with heaviness and aching from a nightmare. He feels the bed next to him to make sure Allen is still there. Touching his lover's warm body he automatically rolls over to face Kanda putting his arm over his abdomen. He sighs with relief, Allen is here beside him – it had been a nightmare.

His chest aches, and a lump forms in his throat as he thinks, 'damn, it was so vivid and real as if I had relived the horror of exorcising the Noah out of Bean Sprout.' Even now he can feel the life draining out of him as he remembers the ordeal that had been more than his soul could bear, terrified he would never have Allen in his life again.

Before he had met Allen he dealt with the emptiness in his life, but how could he possibly deal with the dark hollowness again now that Allen had filled that void?

Kanda pushes himself up in a sitting position in bed. His lover rolls over facing away from Kanda, scooting his naked body closer to his thigh, curling up, continuing to sleep peacefully. Looking down at his beautiful husband, he remembers the times Allen and he had met in the cave. He had mediated, but he had also watched this white-hair British teen go inside himself to deal with the demon that possessed him — the Fourteenth Noah.

Leaning his head back, he closes his eyes thinking what his poor Bean Sprout had endured to rid that damn fiend who had resided inside of him. It had been the first time he'd lost Allen, on that nightmarish day, the day he had learned how to battle the Noah and rid him from Allen's body forever.

Yes, that damn Fourteenth, the one who had caused all their heartaches. He had waged war with the Fourteenth Noah, Neah, who had been irritated by Kanda's continuous interference as he tried to overtake Allen's body. Neah had had Allen chained and in control before Kanda's coaxing and demanding voice had summoned him to return.

What had angered Kanda more was watching his lover struggle as he fought hard and strong against Neah to resurface to get back to him. The minute he had known Allen returned he had gathered him into his warm embrace to stop the trembling of his fragile body.

Fuck, these bouts with the Fourteenth had drained both of them physically and emotionally. Not once had he contemplated turning his back on Allen, but instead they had agreed they needed outside help, and a mutual decision was made to seek that help from Komui.

Komui had spent months researching for a way to rid the Noah from overtaking Allen's mind and body, when finally he had a break through which excited both of them with a new hope. However, there had been one catch, Komui wanted to see Kanda alone to discuss it which had distressed Allen.

Komui had felt it advisable with Neah lying beneath the surface, listening to all the possibilities about how to get rid of him, could had posed a problem later and made it harder for them to fight the Noah.

Allen had understood it was prudent he didn't know, but Kanda had felt his apprehension about the whole thing. He pulled Allen into his arms to ease any discomfort when he told him Komui had meant no offense to him. He remembers looking into Allen's shining silver-grey eyes when he had tilted his head up with his fingertips and asked him to trust and have faith in him.

_Just remember how much I love you … _Allen's words still rings in his ears. Kanda sighs heavily, he had known in his heart Allen had faith in him and was ready to let go anytime it was needed to end their nightmare. Kanda touches his lips with his fingertip remembering the firm passionate kiss he had placed on Allen's lips; he had wanted him to know how much he loved him back.

Staring into the darkness, he recalls Komui explanation to him about what had to be done to rid the Fourteenth from Allen's body. Even now he shutters thinking about it … the insanity of it all. Komui had to be fucked up in the head to even conceive he would be able to do such a thing to his Bean Sprout – insane, the plan was insane.

After hearing the plan, Kanda had grabbed the back of the sofa to keep from falling to his knees. Slowly he had sat down and covered his face with his hands leaning forward as if sick. Komui had placed a hand on his shoulder and he didn't even flick it off nor remove his hands from his face as he sat in turmoil.

Komui himself had said it sounded ludicrous, but he had believed it enough to take the idea to Zu Mei and Bak for their input. They came to the same conclusion Komui had – it was the only way to rid the Noah Neah permanently.

He had pulled himself upright, seated tall once again, resigned to the fact this had to be the only way to free Allen and if Zu Mei had felt this was the only way too, than he would do it. But if he fucked this up, he had sworn he'd kill himself somehow – he couldn't live without the white-hair teen by his side.

Link had been at Central and wasn't due to return for a few days. Komui had felt with Link away it had to be done now before he returned. He remembers looking Komui straight in the eye and had agreed to do it, but this fear he felt inside of him, he knew it had to be done soon before he lost his nerve.

Kanda's dark eyes had flashed a warning glare at Komui, if he fucked it up he himself would slice him up with Mugen, for Komui had promised him he would be right outside the door, ready to help Allen. Komui had done this procedure numerous times before, but Kanda had watched him performing it only once.

He had been anxious to get back to Allen and get this over with, and had given a nod to Komui then turned and walked out of his office. Once he had closed the door he had leaned against it, his legs had shook as if they would give out on him. To calm himself, he had taken deep breaths and gathered the strength he needed to go back to their room and face Allen as if nothing unusual was about to happen.

When he had reached their room, he placed his sweating hand on the cool door knob and took a deep breath than opened the door. Allen had lied on his bed and hugged his pillow, actually sleeping peacefully for once. He closed the door quietly and looked over at Allen. Now seeing him, he had doubts if he could actually go through with the plan.

He had walked to the bed and sat on the edge as Allen's eyes opened and he smiled at him with that damn real smile that had stolen his heart. He gathered him into his arms and had buried his face into those silvery white locks as he told his lover he loved him.

Even now he can hear Allen's words being whispered into his ear, _I love you to Kanda … and Kanda … I have faith in you._ He chokes hearing those words in his mind, and his heart aches as he thinks about the faith his lover had had in him without even knowing what laid ahead.

To allow room for Kanda to lie down next to him, Allen had moved over. Kanda had lain on his side and had brought him into his arms and kissed him. He had known Komui was already outside the door, and his stomach churned and rolled inside as he felt full of fear and remorse for what he had to do.

Allen had moaned as their hot lips devoured each other and Kanda rolled on top, deepened his kiss and probed hungrily, desperately. He withdrew his mouth from his lover's plump pink lips their combined saliva drooling, and then he took Allen's face in his hands.

Neither had been good at hiding anything from the other, and he had sensed Allen knew something was about to happen. It's when he looked into Allen's eyes he had seen the manifestation of understanding, and Allen had given him an encouraging smile which had helped ease some of his torment in his soul.

Tears had clouded his vision as he planted kisses on Allen's face and lips and his hands slid down caressing his throat before he placed those hands around Allen's neck and had tightened his grip. Allen had given a small cough into their kiss as Kanda's hands became tighter on his neck.

Kanda's heart pounded in his ears and his pulse had raced as he took all the emotional strength he had to tighten his grip even more around his lover's neck. Allen had started to have difficulty breathing, his heart slowed in its beats. It had killed him to see Allen trying to stay calm and had not fought to be released.

He had felt the lack of blood pumping through Allen's veins under his thumbs, and there had been nothing he could do to ease his lover's pain. He had watched as Allen struggled to keep his eyes locked with his and Kanda had whispered, "I love you" as a single tear flowed down his cheek.

Feeling the anxiousness clenching his insides, he bites at his lower lip as a slight quiver shakes his body. His nightmare … so vivid in his mind … he still sees Allen losing consciousness, struggling to keep calm for him. His lover had managed to keep the shine in his eyes, the smile on his face and mouthed, _I love you_ to him before those plump pink lips started turning blue.

Kanda realizes he's struggling to breathe, inhaling raggedly as he remembers the worst part now branded into his mind. He had watched those beautiful shining silver-gray eyes turning dull as life slipped away from him, ending with that rare beautiful smile he had loved so much still on his face – he was gone.

He had held his lover's limp body in his arms holding back the need to scream out, when a pain so intense, it had electrified his whole body. Another sharp piercing pain had shot through his chest, swelling bursting in his mind like a loud wail of heartbreaking mourning that demanded release.

He had rocked back and forth hugging him, burying his face into Allen's neck inhaling deeply that tantalizing scent of his lover. Right now, the sharpness of the pain he had had in his chest returns and he still hears his own screams inside his head, _What have I done?! Bean Sprout … damnit, Bean Sprout, I'm so sorry!_

He had finally found his voice and yelled to Komui who rushed into the room and slammed the door against the wall. Allen's lifeless body held in Kanda's arms, his head lolled back, his dull eyes looked at nothing, but his smile had still been on his face. Komui himself had fought to keep his composure at the sight of Allen.

Komui had immediately snapped at Kanda and ordered him to work quickly with him. They had laid him on the floor for a firmer surface. Komui had made sure Allen's passage way was open and breathed into him than he started pumping Allen's chest, counting and repeating the procedure.

He had looked in Komui's direction, but he was still in shock as he sat on the floor, trying to pull himself together over his loss. He couldn't stop the waves of despair that had been overtaking him … he can't lose Allen … he had meant everything to him.

The agitation showed on Komui face and it had shaken Kanda. Kanda had shouted at him demanding to know what was wrong. Komui had stayed in control of his emotions even when he looked into Kanda's confused worried eyes and told him Allen wasn't responding.

Kanda had held in the panic he felt and pushed Komui the fuck out of his way, and yelled that Bean Sprout _was_ coming back to him even if he had to beat him, he's coming back. He wasn't going to let his Bean Sprout escape him that easily, fuck he loved him and there's no way he could live without him.

Komui quickly moved out of his way, and Kanda's abilities had shifted into gear with manic energy to save his lover. Kanda can still feel his hands as they had pumped Allen's chest and then breathed into his mouth. He had gotten angrier with no response from Allen, yelling at him to get the fuck back here. He wasn't going to let the son of a bitch leave him here alone; he was supposed to come back to him. This hadn't been part of the plan.

Kanda had knelt next to him his fist pounded frantically on Allen's heart to start it then breathed air into his lungs. He remembers screaming at Allen's lifeless body, _you can't die on me Walker! Get the fuck back here, _as he pounded his heart again and again, and then had covered his mouth over Allen's again continuing breathing into him. He had kept his panic down, but his heart was raw and sore.

Then there had been movement, a strangled cough, and Allen's chest rose at the breath of air Kanda had blown into his lungs as he started taking on life. He had pulled back and saw as Allen's beautiful eyes slowly opened to look at him.

He had grabbed him, pulled him up into his arms and cradled him. He remembers the exact words Allen had whispered into his ear, _Is this anytime to be making out with me, when I was dead?_ The stupid dipshit said the craziest things, but he didn't care and had squeezed him tighter to him as his own heart continued racing ecstatically.

Komui had urged Kanda to get Allen to the infirmary quickly to get medical care for him. Kanda had scooped him up into his arms and headed with Komui to the door, and told Allen he had fucking took long enough to get back to him – he had scared the daylights out of him. He remembers how grateful he had felt to have him back and had seen that wonderful drowsy smile on his lover's face again.

Kanda arouses from those dreadful memories and looks down again at his lover, his chest expanding with emotions. Allen had crept into his life, then into his heart, and those bitter memories now had been exchanged for beautiful ones.

Yes, this beautiful young teen, his husband, had also brought out feeling inside of him that had been trapped for many years. Without really trying, Allen had chiseled at the hard icy exterior he had kept and he had discovered the vulnerable, warm Kanda locked inside.

Now that he has been released from that emotionless prison he had locked himself into, he could breathe, he could see color, he could see life, and a future for them both. He's determine that nothing will ever send him back to that bottomless black hole of a prison - feeling nothing, numb, and hollow inside.

Yes, they are on the run from the Black Order and Central, but to them they are now free, free to love one another openly as husband and husband. Allen is everything to him, as he knows he is to Allen. For Allen's eyes opens a window that allows him to see his lover's soul and his love for him – an endless love. When he had decided to reach out and take hold of that love, his world changed … it had changed for the better.

Shit, his heart's aching, his throat's constricting, and his eyes are wetting, 'this damn little shit is making a wimp out of me,' but he's loving every minute of it. Allen's alive, naked and warm beside him, with his back pressing against his leg in the fetal position. Right now he has a strong urge to scoop him up into his arms and make love to him all over again.

Kanda slides back down under the covers, his cool arm slips around his warm lover, his husband, his friend, his everything. His heart is full of passion, his body is hot and ready, and he wants his lover. Allen scoots his back closer against Kanda's front feeling him hard and stiff. With his arm draped over Allen he draws him in closer to him inhaling him. An emotion of love and thankfulness fills his chest, his heart rapidly beating inside.

Allen slowly opens his eyes, slightly rolls into Kanda to look up at him with sleepy eyes and a warm smile. "I love you Kanda Yuu," purrs Allen, melting away all the fear and terror he had had in his heart.

Kanda's heart warms and flutters as he whispers a rare sentiment into Allen's ear, "I love you to, Allen."

That's all it takes for Allen to be set on fire. He squirms to face Kanda pressing his moist warm lips to his as well as his body against Kanda showing he's also firm and hard, ready for his lover.

"Kanda, you set my soul on fire," Allen muffles into his kisses on Kanda's lips, his body arouses even more as he rubs against his lover's thigh, drowsily.

"Maybe we could go outside later," Allen whispers into the air, as Kanda smothers him with wet, delicious kisses. "It might be a better idea if you just fuck me," Allen dreamily says, lost in Kanda's hot embrace.

"I can easily accommodate that request," Kanda says in low husky voice as he pulls back to look at Allen with his dark blue eyes smoldering lustfully at him.

**To be continued …**

_A/N: I know this chapter I have moved angst to it, but I wanted to bring in how Kanda and Allen had won out over the Noah Neah. The next chapter will have more humor in then this one. Thanks for hanging in there with me. _


	4. A Bloody Mess

_A/N: Finally I am getting a chapter out in record time. Allen's the one, this time, to have a flashback from when he had been in prison, but don't fear the little bit of angst. Once again I hope everyone enjoys the story._

* * *

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Four_

All this seems surreal at times, living in their own little paradise, feeding off each other's love, giving inconceivable pleasure of joy and passion to one another. They both are very content.

In their small corner of paradise, hidden from all eyes, they feel free to be themselves with each other at anytime and anywhere on the vessel. This is a rare occasion, for on this ship, out in the middle of the ocean, there is no one judging them, no one watching them.

* * *

A fresh, salty ocean breeze filters around the portal in Kanda's and Allen's quarters as they sleep the day away after a long exhilarating romp of love making. There seems to be no satisfying their healthy hunger for each other.

Their eyes still closed, Kanda's body hugs the curves along Allen's back, his arm drapes over him and his fingers listlessly skims Allen's chest. He breathes in his lover's familiar scent, and listens to his light breathing, absorbing the warmth radiating from his body.

Allen awakes sleepily from the aimless stroking of Kanda's fingers on his skin. The heat from Kanda's flesh touches his as he lays close and feels his lover becoming long and firm, wedging himself in the crack of his ass, moving ever so slightly, as he rubs himself against him. Feeling Kanda's hardness rouses his own to harden, as he pushes his ass firmer into Kanda.

Kanda's lips brush the back of Allen's neck with his forehead nuzzling and rubbing against him. Allen feels his long, silky strands of hair teasing his skin with the movements of his head. Kanda moves his hand down to caress Allen's stomach, but his hand slides through something wet and sticky. Then a smell he should have notice, first thing, wafts to his nostrils.

"Bean Sprout, are you feeling all right? There's something sticky and wet on your stomach. Did you bring something into bed to eat?" Kanda questions Allen, not putting it past Allen to do something like that, but the smell is all too familiar.

"No … I didn't bring anything to bed with me to eat … well … accept you," Allen smiles with a chuckle.

"Something isn't right," concern fills Kanda's voice.

"What is it, Kanda?" Allen asks, now wondering why his lover is worried.

Kanda lifts the covers and they both look to see what it is. "Fuck Bean Sprout, are you sure you're alright, there's enough …" before Kanda could finish his sentence, Allen's eyes, huge as silver dollars, glisten with pure fear. He springs up and rushes to the bathroom, slams the door, and locks himself inside.

"What the fuck happened here?" Kanda asks out loud, horrified by the sight he's looking at.

Scrambling out of bed, Kanda rushes to the bathroom after Allen to see how bad his wounded side is. He's sure the stitches have been torn out again and he needs to get Allen to the ship's doctor.

"Bean Sprout, come out of there. Open the damn door before you suffocate. There isn't any ventilation in the bathroom. Damnit, open the fuckin door," Kanda yells at Allen.

"No … I don't want to open it. I don't want to go, I'm fine. It's just a little blood," whines the younger teen still afraid to open the door.

A heavy sigh comes from Kanda. "Look idiot, you should had told me you were in pain to begin with … and it wasn't a 'little blood'. We woke up with blood all over us this evening. Now, open the fucking door," Kanda demands, losing patience with the brat.

There had been a lot more romping and rolling with their last coupling this afternoon. They were caught up in their own erotic rapture that neither had paid attention to how rough it had gotten. Evidently, it was during that time Allen had ignored the pain and the stitches must have torn.

"If you don't open this fucking door, I swear I'll bust it down … and since when have you been afraid to go to a doctor. I'll grant you, this would make the third time to stitch up that wound, but hell I don't even know if there's enough skin to stitch together" Kanda says raising his voice exasperated, then leans his head against the door.

Slowly the door cracks open and they glance at each other. Kanda stands up giving another sigh as he looks at Allen, "Che, you look like a cornered animal Bean Sprout. Come out here so we can talk about this," Kanda says, keeping calm, and stepping back to allow Allen room to walk out.

The fear in Allen's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Kanda. When they had awaked this evening, they had been enjoying lying together in each other's arms, feeling the warmth of their bodies together. Kanda had felt something wet and sticky when his hand started to caress Allen stomach.

When Kanda had lifted the covers, they both discovered a pool of blood on the sheets. Seeing the blood, Allen's eyes widened in fright, for something had spooked him, and he quickly fled to the bathroom. Kanda had thought Allen was sick at first, but it became evident that wasn't the case.

"Kanda … what happens if there isn't enough skin to stitch," Allen asks, nervously from his slight crack in the door, bringing Kanda back to the present.

"Hell, I don't know for sure … I think they have to graft skin from another area," Kanda says, sounding defeated.

"What's wrong Bean Sprout? What had spooked you when you woke up?" Kanda asks, with concern for his partner's well being. It dawns on Kanda, 'maybe all of this has something to do with his attack in prison. We had talked about his imprisonment just a few hours ago. Could the sight of the blood had triggered some trauma he holds inside of him?'

"Come out of there and let's talk about why you're afraid, than we can go up to the infirmary. Remember we made a promise to one another, no secrets, and I told you it went both ways," Kanda says in a serious tone of voice, watching Allen bow his head and lean into the creak of the door.

Allen knows he shouldn't be afraid to go see the doctor. All he's going to do is stitch the damn wound up again. It's just when he woke up and saw all the blood … well … panic had set in and fear. He had a horrible flashback to the night the guards had roughed him up and stabbed him.

He still remembers, even though he had been in an inert state, the guard mumbled curses under his breath as he unlocked his cell door. The door had a grinding squeaking noise, from decades of rust and lack of oil when the guard opened it. He had let in other Guards who positioned themselves around him. It had started with one guard who nudged his body with his boot to make sure he was awake. The guard called him a traitor to the Black Order and a fucking Noah, the hated enemy.

The others had joined in with their sneering voices taunting him with venomous words and hatred, over and over again, now echoing in his mind. "_Traitor … you're a fucking Noah … you deserve to die Walker … I hope they execute you slowly, drawing it out so you feel the searing pain streak throughout your body … you bastard!" _Allen has to close his eyes hoping to stop the loud screeching voices in his head.

But it didn't and his heart is palpitating remembering how weak he was from the binding spell. He couldn't defend himself when the first blow had hit him in the face. He had covered his face with his arms as they kicked him harder and harder. It didn't matter to them where their blows had landed their hatred had been in every kick to his fragile body. He thought he had heard a rib break and shortly thereafter he felt the stab of a cold steel blade penetrating his side, going deep into his tissues, before blacking out.

When he had come to, he was lying on the cold stone floor with deep-red crimson blood that had pooled around his body. Link was by his side trying to stop the bleeding oozing out of his side from where the knife had entered. Link also had blood soaked into the front of his shirt, and Allen feared Link had been stabbed too. But most of all, in his weakened state, he had remembered calling out for Kanda, over and over, wailing his sorrows, not over the bleeding in his side, but the bleeding in his heart wanting Kanda there with him.

Evidently, tears had been streaming down his cheeks, because Link was wiping away the wetness on his face. Oh yes, his heart had ached, as bad as the pain in his side wanting desperately to have Kanda there with him to keep him warm and brave. But he knew deep inside, Kanda couldn't be there with him, which had caused Allen overwhelming distress — he wanted Kanda, he needed Kanda, every fiber in his body had felt it.

Coming back to the present, Allen slowly opens the door wider, looking out the door frame. Kanda moves back. Not too far because he's afraid Allen's legs may give out due to blood lost. With his head hanging to his chest, tears are streaming down his face as he steps out into the light.

"For Christ sakes Allen, I have to take you to the doctor. That wound needs to be checked. I won't take no for an answer, if I have to, I'll carry you up there," Kanda says, worried as he looks at his precious husband. He doesn't approach him, afraid he'd go back into the bathroom to hide.

His bandage is soaked with bright red crimson blood and blood smears his torso and pants. On wobbly legs, he walks out further and glances over at their bed, yes, there's enough blood on the sheets to look like someone could have been murdered there.

He glances at Kanda, who also has blood smears on his torso, showing under his open shirt. Kanda walks closer to Allen and stretches his hand out for him to take. "Let's get cleaned up and dressed, Bean Sprout. I'll be with you at the doctors and then we'll get something to eat," he says, as Allen reaches out for Kanda's hand — his eyes wet with tears.

"I … I'll tell you Kanda … my fear," Allen whispers in a quivering voice, looking into his partner's eyes showing concern.

His hand tightens around Allen's and draws him in close, but lightly embraces him so not to cause more bleeding. Allen's eyes show it all – the fear, the pain, and the hopelessness that was in the past. Kanda shares that pain, the same deep rooted pain he had gone through.

Kanda's heart pounds hard against his chest and Allen trembles in his arms. His stomach feels like a hollow pit, imagining what horrors Allen had gone through while in prison. He knows Allen is a strong person, even under the circumstances he had to face with this experience. Their separation must had been too much for him, so overwhelming he too could have gone insane.

Kanda gently washes the blood off Allen and himself and they change into clean clothes. He helps him put on his Black Order coat to keep him warm when they leave their quarters. Holding a towel to Allen's side, he takes the time for Allen to tell him why he was spooked after they had awakened this evening.

His horrible ordeal in prison he poured out like a volcano overflowing with lava, his burning words had branded Kanda's heart. Taking deep breaths, Kanda keeps his anger a bay listening to what his lover went through while in prison. But he has to force himself to think of Allen at this particular time and help him get through this. Both of their wounds cut deep, but it will be them working together that will heal them.

Once Allen finishes telling Kanda everything, he hugs him tight and tears stream down Allen's face. It feels good to get it off his chest and tell someone else. But, the pain in his side is now getting intense and he knows he needs to see the doctor. When he stands, he realizes he's too weak to stand on his own, but being strong headed, he refuses to be carried.

"Damnit Bean Sprout, will you just let me piggyback you at least?" Kanda suggests.

Allen thinks about this. He knows he is too weak to walk up stairs, even with help he's not sure he could make it right now. Between the pain and the wound bleeding again … well … damnit he'll just have to resign himself to have Kanda carry him.

"Okay, I'll piggyback. I have to admit I can't get there with walking," Allen says, relinquishing his stubbornness.

"Well then, hop on," Kanda gives him a smirk.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face Kanda. I know I'll never live this one down," Allen says, frustrated. But, deep down inside he loves Kanda's attention.

**To be continued …**


	5. Where's Timcanpy

**SUMMARY:** _First Allen has to be re-stitched because of his open wound and Kanda's not happy with the doctor they meet. Then there's Timcanpy. Where has he been all this time while Kanda and Allen are having great sex? Well, it seems he's been caged down in the dark bowels of the ship. Allen's been worried, but of course, Kanda could care less, but he'll do anything to keep Allen from worrying. They're both surprise when they find out what Timcanpy has been doing all of this time. I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Five_

Arms loop and hands clasp tightly around Kanda's neck as the body on his back starts sagging, feeling like Allen is ready to slip off. Kanda struggles to get a better hold onto Allen while he fights for breath. "Bean Sprout, are you awake?" Kanda gasps, barely getting the words out.

"Yes Kanda, but I'm getting weaker," Allen replies, feeling the pain in his side with every step Kanda takes.

"Do you think you could hold onto my shoulders with your hands instead of strangling me, moron," Kanda's voice sounds raspy from being choked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kanda, maybe we should just go back to our room instead of the infirmary, the doctor might make a cabin call," Allen says nervously, having second thoughts about going into the infirmary.

"Idiot, we're almost there and you just said you're getting weaker. I'm not taking any chances with your health Bean Sprout, so just hang on so I don't drop you," Kanda hisses as he continues on to the infirmary.

Allen's imagination is getting the best of him as he thinks about the ship's infirmary being a stark and sterile environment, like the one that crazy Komui had used in repairing his Innocence – his left arm. Just one of many surgical ordeals he had suffered through, in sterile environments. Even now he shivers at the memories.

"Damnit, Bean Sprout, are you alright? We're almost there." Kanda's voice has a slight quiver to it, afraid something has worsen with the Sprout's condition as he piggybacks him onward to the infirmary.

"I'm okay Kanda. I had a slight chill," Allen lies, not wanting to bring up his experiences with Komui's 'surgeries' to his Innocence's at this time.

They finally reach the infirmary and, much to Allen's surprise, when they enter the room it didn't have the sterile appearance he had been afraid of seeing; rather it's just a clean room. It's a large room with horizontal planks for walls. The once dark wood walls over by an examination table is now a blend of blanch colors from years of using bleach to sanitize them, probably from the blood splatters of wounded sailors.

Looking to the back of the room a few cots line the wall, all bolted to the floor preventing them from shifting and sliding. On another adjacent wall, made of dark brown planks, tall white-wash wooden cabinets also are bolted to the wall, which holds an assortment of medical supplies and equipment.

There's ample countertop space for working, which is framed with molding tall enough to prevent objects from falling to the floor. The only moveable furniture is a tall cart, which appears the doctor uses to hold his equipment and medical supplies needed while working with a patient.

Kanda walks over to the long examination table, turns around backwards and sits Allen upon it. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around Allen's shoulders, giving him a squeeze of affection.

Allen looks up at his partner and gives him a weak smile. His face pale from loss of blood makes him look tired and weary. Kanda's face softens as he gazes upon his husband, realizing the blood loss along with the emotional strain he had earlier had taken a toll on him.

"I'll go find the doctor," Kanda whispers in Allen's ear, then turns to walks over to the tall white-wash cabinets and peers around the corner.

In back of the cabinets is an office area with a medium size desk and a tall, wide bookcase which leaves plenty of room to move about in the small space. On the desktop, in front, books line up with two small iron anchor bookends that hold them up. To the top right lays an open flat wooden file box, tall enough to prevent the neatly stacked papers from falling onto the floor. There's a man with a long, brown ponytail, sitting in a swivel chair with his back to Kanda reading some sort of paperwork.

"We need a doctor, my partner's stitches have ripped open and he's lost a lot of blood," Kanda says, sternly to the sailor sitting at the desk, already not liking him.

The man swivels around, places his paperwork on his desk and looks up to acknowledge Kanda's presences with a warm smile on his face. He picks up his glasses and places them on his face. "Yes, I am the doctor. Where is the patient?" He asks as he rises from his chair and comes around from the back of the desk.

When the doctor had swiveled his chair around to face him, Kanda's taken aback by the doctors appearance making his voice tightens. "I put him on your examination table. He was shivering on our way up here so I took a blanket to keep him warm," Kanda states, finding his voice and pulling himself together as he follows the doctor out into the main part of the room.

Allen looks over at the doctor walking towards him. This doctor didn't look like a ship's doctor, though come to think of it, Allen isn't really sure what a ship's doctor _should_ look like, seeing he doesn't remember being on board with one present in the past.

The doctor is of average height, sleekly thin, his shoulders held back which gives him an elegant and confident appearance. Surprisingly, his guileless face is crisp and clean with groomed eyebrows. His long, brown hair he pulls back into a low ponytail, not high like Kanda wears. He has wire spectacles covering his lively, velvet brown eyes, which are twinkling with a confident look - making Allen sigh with relief.

"How do you do, I'm the doctor on this ship … and everyone _does_ call me Doc," he says, teasingly, showing his easygoing manners as he extends his hand to Allen giving him a strong handshake.

"Hi sir, I'm Allen Walker...r...r …. Kanda," Allen stutters, looking at the pulchritudinous young doctor standing before him. He's afraid his mouth might drop open if he didn't collect himself, so he quickly looks over at Kanda to see if he notices the stun look on his face. Sure enough, Kanda's keen eyes had been watching as he reacted to the beauteous doctor.

The doctor notices the quick glance Allen gives to the young Asian and he looks over at Kanda, delicately raising an eyebrow, "And you are?" The doctor asks, cocking his head slightly to the side, getting a better look at Kanda.

"I'm Yuu Kanda, know as Kanda," he replies dryly, not trying to keep the disgusting look off his face. "We're partners," Allen quickly intercedes. The doctor steps forward to shake Kanda's hand, but Kanda leaves his arms crossed over his chest and ignores the doctor's invitation and just glares at him. This didn't appear to bother the doctor, who turns his attention back to Allen.

"Well, let's take the coat and shirt off and lay down so I can see what we have here. Komui had left me his medical notes about your condition. A knife wound, isn't that correct?" The doctor asks, as he begins looking over Allen's open wound.

"Yes sir, that's correct," Allen quietly says, still in awe at the attractiveness of the doctor.

"Yes, that'll have to be stitched again. I'm afraid you might have a scar where it's been torn open a couple times, but it'll be a lot smaller than the large scar you have here," the doctor says, pointing to Allen's vertical scar on his torso. The doctor places his warm hand on Allen's shoulder.

He then takes his fingers and gently applies pressure on areas around the wound site. Allen winces with pain. "I'm going to press on the skin further down, feeling for anything that might have been injured," he says, quietly to Allen, his warm brown eyes giving him comfort.

With his fingertips he starts pressing and moving down further to below Allen's waist, pulling his pants down enough to feel a little further – further than is comfortable for Kanda.

"Is that necessary to do, the wound is up further," Kanda sharply says, his tone sounding possessive and on edge.

"Yes it is and there doesn't seem to be any infection," the doctor says, not looking at Kanda. He places his hand again on Allen's bare shoulder and smiles down at him. 'Shit, what a beautiful smile he has,' Allen's thinking, as he gazes up, once again, into velvet brown eyes.

Doc cleans the wound gently, still keeping one hand on Allen as if to comfort him. Kanda's not happy about this twit of a doctor touching his Bean Sprout wherever he wants to, and it's starting to grate on his nerves.

"You certainly do have many battle scars for such a young one. How'd you rip it open this time?" he asks Allen, as he's stitching up the wound, slightly lifting his chin to peer through his spectacles.

Kanda had been afraid the doctor might ask something like this, and hopefully Allen isn't going to go into great details as to how they managed to rip it open again. He looks over at Allen with a raised eyebrow.

"We were playing around and wrestling, you know, boys stuff," Allen grins, looking up and over at Kanda. The corner of Kanda's mouth lifts into a slight smile and rolls his eyes, 'playing around yes, but much more than wrestling and a lot more fun,' Kanda thinks smugly to himself.

"Yes, I guess boys will be boys, won't they," the doctor says, noticing the eye contact between Allen and Kanda. Evidently, the doctor didn't catch on when Allen had said Kanda's name at the end of his, nor when he had said they're partners. Or, could he be ignoring both facts? That they are partners and they're married?

Allen's stomach growl as the doctor finishes the last stitch. A little embarrassed, Allen asks, "Where do we go to get dinner?"

"The galley is just below the infirmary. The crew usually eats together outside of the galley, others, depending on the weather, take their food up on deck," the doctor says, adding a fresh bandage to the wound, warming Allen's insides with another one of his gorgeous smiles. Kanda is fuming as he observes Allen's attraction to the young doctor.

"I want you to come back in a couple days for me to check on it. If anything concerns you before hand, come in immediately. I'll give you these bandages to change daily, that is, if you don't want to come up here for me to do it for you," says the doctor, looking up brazenly at Kanda with a smile on his face.

Allen looks over at Kanda and notices sparks going off in his eyes as he stares at the doctor. 'Uh, oh. This isn't a good sign," Allen's thinking as he looks between the two. However, the doctor was not as obvious about his dislike for Kanda.

"We'll take the bandages with us, and I'll change them for him," Kanda snaps, annoyed, his eyes still sparking with jealousy.

"Fine, then I'll see you in a couple days. Now, go get something into that boy's stomach. Sounds like he hasn't eaten in days," the doctor smoothly says.

The doctor helps Allen sit up and starts to help put on his shirt when Kanda comes over and pushes him out of the way. "Thanks, but _I'll_ help dress _my_ husband," Kanda says, with a jealous fervor, and gives the doctor a cold look as he helps Allen finish dressing.

Kanda walks over to the countertop to pick up the bandages when Allen slides off the table to stand up. He is still a little dizzy and the doctor catches him in his arms – making Kanda ever hotter than he had been previously. "Damnit idiot, can't you wait long enough for me to help you?" Kanda snaps, and shoots Allen a glare, making him feel uncomfortable with the doctor holding him in his arms.

Kanda dark blue eyes narrow at the doctor as he pulls Allen out of his embrace. "Let's go Bean Sprout, before he tries keeping you here so he can watch over you," Kanda spurns, putting his arm around Allen's waist, then turns to help him walk out onto the deck trying to gain control over his anger.

He looks around and sees a nice spot for them at the fore of the ship. Still weak, Allen stumbles when he begins to walk but Kanda's quick reflex pulls him up bringing him closer to his body before he could fall. Allen smiles at him; Kanda just shakes his head. They continue walking to the front to where there is a place to sit and rest.

"I'll be back in a minute. We might as well eat here on deck before going back to our quarters," Kanda says. He helps Allen up on top of the storage bin to sit, then takes his leave, hoping to calm himself down by the time he returns.

Allen smiles to himself at Kanda's jealousy – 'it shows he loves me,' Allen dreamily thinks as Kanda walks away. The night is mild and Allen feels warm with his Black Order coat on. He loves the feel of the ocean breeze blowing on his face and through his hair as he sits enjoying the wind's caress. The sun will be setting soon as another day passes by.

Being on the ship is wonderful. It's a place where he constantly didn't have to be watching his back for anyone who wants to hurt or, capture him. It has been a perfect setting for them to be together without interruptions after being reunited and now married.

Allen spots Kanda walking back with a tray of food and drinks for them. For as long as they've been together, whenever Allen sees Kanda he still takes his breath away, making his heart flutter and feel giddy. He can't help himself from smiling.

"Okay, what are you smiling about Bean Sprout. What did you do now," Kanda questions, rising one of his dark eyebrows suspicious of what Allen might be up to.

"Nothing, honest it's nothing. Well … I mean it's not nothing, nothing … it's nothing bad is what I mean," Allen smiles warmly at his lover.

"You're definitely a love sick puppy, aren't you Bean Sprout," Kanda states, with a smirk.

"I suppose you're not love sick, because Yuu Kanda can keep his emotions in check. He doesn't wear them on his sleeve like Allen Walker does," Allen snaps, back sarcastically.

"Hmm, what's got you all defensive?" Kanda asks, his eyes narrow on Allen.

"Oh … nothing," Allen says, sounding tense.

"Well, maybe you'll feel better after eating," he sneers.

Kanda sits the tray down and climbs up on the storage bin making himself comfortable next to Allen. They lean back against the small half wall to enjoy their dinner. Kanda's feeling better now that they're alone without the doctor around.

Together they watch the brilliant orange-red colors radiate throughout the sky as the glowing sun sets swiftly below the dark rippling horizon of water. One of the shipmates lights the lantern which hangs behind them.

Allen finishes his meal and leans back closing his eyes. Kanda places their dishes on the tray as another mate appears, winks at Kanda, and takes the tray away.

Kanda observes the peaceful expression on his lovers face. He doesn't have to hold back anymore when he wants to kiss Allen. He leans forward his lips tenderly meld with Allen's warm lips for a kiss, when the sun disappears below the ocean, leaving the lantern flickering as their only source of light.

Kanda pulls away from Allen's delicious lips and looks at him lovingly, thinking, 'he's beautiful, especially under the lantern's flame.' The lantern provides a soft warm glow on Allen's face. Wrapping his arm around him Kanda brings Allen closer. Allen leans his head on Kanda's shoulder and closes his eyes, inhaling deeply the wonderful scent of salt air mixed with his lover's scent.

"I love you," Allen whispers into the night. He doesn't wait anymore, expecting Kanda to say it back to him, though it is a treat when he does. Kanda gives his shoulders a squeeze, and Allen knows he's saying it back to him.

"Kanda."

"Hmm … what?" Kanda nuzzles Allen's hair, enjoying his lover's scent.

"I was just thinking about Timcanpy. I wonder where he is on the ship. He's probably still caged up in some cold, dark dreary place in the bowels of the ship, homesick. Maybe we should find him to see if he's alright. What if he's hurt or sick?" Allen asks with a worried look on his face.

"Golem's don't get sick moron, nor do they have emotions. Well, come to think of it, Timcanpy isn't any ordinary golem. Okay, if you're worried about him we'll see if we can find him before heading back to our quarters. And no, he cannot come into our quarters with us," Kanda says, firmly, giving Allen a stern look

"Okay, I agree, no coming into our quarters unless we agree together," Allen says, smiling at Kanda, love shining in his eye.

'Damn I love that smile of his. It's real and dazzles me,' Kanda thinks, his eyes sparkling with love as well.

"Shit, we better go find Timcanpy before I tear your clothes off and fuck you right here," Kanda says, in a deep and voluptuous voice.

They didn't have to go far when they spot one of the shipmates out doing his rounds of checking the tightness of the ropes securing the sails. They walk over to the shipmate to inquire as to where Timcanpy might be.

"Aye, you mean that little golden flying ball. He's been keeping to the lower part of the ship," the sailor says with an Irish accent, then snickers. They thank the sailor and, with Kanda's help they walk to the top of the stairs, which lead down to the sailor's quarters.

"Are you going to be able to make it down these stairs?" Kanda asks Allen.

"Yes. And I don't _need_ another piggy back; I'll be fine with just a little help. Anyway, it's Timcanpy I'm worried about. He must be lonely and scared being left down below caged up with nothing to do, listening to loud boisterous sailors," Allen says, feeling sorry for Tim.

"He should be caged up, seeing he would mostly cause trouble. Who knows what the thing would do if it is out of its cage flying around. Hell, he could sink the ship," Kanda razzes Allen.

"Kanda, don't say such things. I know he can get into trouble, but he's just an innocent golem," Allen's says, defending his Tim.

"Innocent? That fucking golem is far from innocent," Kanda quips with a tone of disgust.

They hear laughter and singing as they near the bottom of the stairs. Quietly, they walk around the stairs to the other side trying not to be noticed. Kanda releases his arm around Allen's waist and leans forward for a better look. He pulls back standing next to Allen with a wicked smile on his face.

"What is it Kanda," Allen's asks, wondering why there's a smirk on his face. Allen pulls up a little closer to his partner's side and peers around him into the room.

There's Timcanpy, having a hell of a good time at that. He's bouncing beside a shipmate who's playing poker. Tim points with his wing at the cards the sailor is holding. The sailor is a large, heavyset man, with an unkempt beard, long dreadlocks, his dark eyes which dart from his cards to the other sailor's with distrust as he makes up his mind what to play.

Like a time bomb, Allen's eyes widen with a devilish look in them at the sight of playing cards and a poker game. As if hypnotized, he automatically starts to move towards the sailor's that are playing cards. Kanda catches Allen's movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Whoa, Bean Sprout," Kanda says as he grabs Allen's arm pulling him back. "You're _not_ going to play poker," Kanda says firmly. Allen tugs, trying to get loose from Kanda's grip in his hypnotic state, forgetting his painful side.

"Snap the fuck out of this Bean Sprout, _now_," Kanda growls as he holds Allen by both his arms, pushing him backwards to stop him.

Allen's eyes are looking straight ahead at only one thing: the poker game. Kanda slaps Allen across the face to bring him out of his mesmeric state.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Allen fumes, rubbing his sore and rosy cheek.

"To bring you back from that fucking hell hole Cross had pushed you into," Kanda says angrily.

"Oh, ugh, sorry Kanda, I didn't mean to lose it like that," Allen says, apologizing for his lack of discipline. They turn back to watch Timcanpy and the sailors playing cards.

The sailor places down the two cards Timcanpy had previously pointed to, "I'll take two," the sailor says, waiting for his two cards to be dealt to him. He grins and lays his cards down, "I win … full house!" His laugh reveals a gaping hole in front of his mouth where a tooth is missing. His teeth have tobacco stains, which has turned them a dark and ungainly yellow color. He leans forward with large, burly arms, scooping up the ante, while the other shipmate grumbles amongst the other sailors.

"Aye, Goldie, we won another hand," says the drunken sailor with an Irish accent to Tim. "How about another drink, Goldie?"

Allen stares in disbelief as Timcanpy turns and flutters in front of the sailor. He's wearing a patch over one eye and a sailor tie hangs down from around his global-shape body, looking like a stupid flying pirate ball. All the other mates laugh as Tim opens his mouth and the sailor pours a mug of beer into him. Allen could swear Tim is smiling. Timcanpy opens his mouth again and the sailor throws some peanuts in, following with another swig of beer.

"Kanda, do you see what I'm seeing or am I dreaming this?" Allen asks, clearly stunned, as he grabs the back of Kanda's arm to steady him.

"You're seeing the real thing. So much for a 'poor Timcanpy', he's having the fucking time of his life. Why the hell do you worry about him? He can more that take care of himself. And what did I say about him being let out of his cage? I think he's drunk," Kanda says, annoyed, with a shallow smirk on his face.

Timcanpy hears the familiar voices of Allen and Kanda and perks up. He stops in mid-flight in front of the sailor and turns to look over in their direction, his long golden tail wagging like a damn dog. He's so happy to see the both of them he zooms over at full speed.

Kanda and Allen have to duck the staggering golem as he zips by, trying not to be hit by him. Needless to say, Tim's aim is a little off. "What the fuck is the matter with that thing!" Kanda says, a little louder than he intended.

Tim zips around and zooms back, fluttering around like a crazed bat. He did two full loops and then finishes, gazing at them dumbly as he flaps in front of them, albeit a little off kilter. He leans to the side a bit, as if he's losing his balance — but then again, how can a golem stagger and lose balance?

Timcanpy comes straight at Allen and bumps into his head. "Ouch Tim, what the hell's the matter with you!" Allen asks as he rubs his head.

He comes at Allen again and picks up Allen's hair, tugging at it before he let go, then quickly sits on his shoulder as he grabs more hair to tug. Kanda reaches over and swats at the damn golem.

"Tim, stop that, it hurts. What are you mad at me for? Keeping you down here?" Allen asks.

With Kanda's swipe, Tim flies down and he stop dead in front of Allen's wounded side. He wiggles in under Allen's coat, sensing something wrong. "Tim … no … ugh … that hurts." Allen gasps when the golem hits his wound head on.

Kanda's had enough of this golem being out of control and which is now hurting Allen. He grabs Timcanpy by his tail and tugs, pulling him out of Allen's coat before he has the chance to make the wound start bleeding again. Tim doesn't want to come out and turns back and bites Kanda's hand.

"You fucker, I'll stomp on you for that," Kanda yells at Tim.

"Kanda, please don't," Allen pleads.

"That shit head just bit me," Kanda yells, holding his hand and looking to see what damage the little shit had done.

Tim, now free, unexpectedly circles around and flies in back of Kanda and yanks on his long black ponytail, as if he is attempting to pull him closer to Allen. Kanda swipes at the golem again.

"Kanda I think he wants you close to me," Allen whispers to him.

"That little fucker knows jack shit," he snaps at Allen.

"Kanda put your arm around me and draw me close to you. I want to see what he does." Kanda did what Allen had asked, and both watch in earnest as Tim now hovers in front of them with a big smile on his face.

"See, I think he's happy we're together," Allen whispers with a smile as Tim hiccups.

"Did he just hiccup?" Allen asks, frowning.

"It sounded like a hiccup," Kanda replies dryly. A large "Burrup …" erupts from within Tim.

"Did he just burp?" Allen asks, once again stealing a sideways glance at Kanda.

"That was definitely a burp. This fuckin' golem definitely had been around General Cross too long," Kanda says with disgust.

"Yes, but how can a golem, even Timcanpy, hiccup and burp?" asks a puzzled Allen as he rubs his fingers on his brow.

**To be continued …**

_A/N:Thanks to everyone who's been staying with me on this story. I enjoy reading all your reviews, so I want to give a special thank you for those who have written a review for this story: _

**Lonewolf**

**ToktelasAndTea (My Best Critic)**

**mitsuyo-chan**

**BLEACHLOVER101**

** .Neko**

**Ern Estine 13624.**


	6. Kraken

**BETA READER: **Beta Read

**_SUMMARY:_**_ Well, it's time to have a little action for the young married couple. What would their relationship be without a little bickering, taunting and maybe even a little competitive streak in them? Allen's almost healed his stab wound when all hell breaks loose on the ship's deck! Please enjoy._

* * *

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM **

_Part Six_

"Well now, this wound looks much better than it did a few days ago. I'll put some more ointment on it, and use an extra bandage for protection," the doctor says cheerfully, giving Allen a warm flamboyant smile.

"Sir, I would like to request, if possible, that you bind me with cloth wrappings," Allen asks, figuring if he's bound tightly maybe Kanda would touch him again – at least more then he has in the past few days.

"Well … I see no problem in doing that … the wound would have more protection and it will give your rib some stability. Yes, I'll bind it for you. Now, where did I place my glasses?" The doctor mutters, pawing through his medical equipment on top of the movable table to see if he had left them there.

"Do you mean these, sir?" Allen asks, picking up a pair of wire spectacles lying next to him on the examining table.

"Yes, thank you. I had an emergency late last night and I've been up since, so I'm a bit tired," he replies, picking up the cloth wrapping.

Kanda's standing on the other side of the room leaning against the wall. He has one leg crossed over the other, and his arms are folded in front of him, his eyes fire up with glee at the absent-mindedness of the doctor. Seeing the look in his partner's eyes, Allen shrugs his shoulders giving him a placid smile.

His smile fades quickly as he winces when the doctor starts to wrap his torso. A whisper of a grunt then a sharp draw of breath is educe from Allen at the same time the doctor pulls tightly on the cloth wrapping making sure it's snug.

Kanda's eyes once again light up with laughter, and a smirk on his face appears as he watches Allen struggle not to make a sound, due to his discomfort from the wrapping. 'Damn Kanda, I'd like to go over there and smack that bloody look off his face,' Allen's thinking, fuming inside.

"Okay, that should do it. I'll want to see you in a few days before we get close to the shoreline. I'll need to check that wound for any signs of inflammation before you disembark from the ship," the doctor says, his velvet brown eyes focus on Allen's. Then he picks up Allen's shirt and helps him put it on.

"Now, continue to take it easy. I assume the horse-play has simmered down seeing the stitches aren't ripped out again," the doctor says, pointedly at Kanda, looking over his spectacles with an audacious smile on his face, taunting Kanda. As hard as it is, Kanda takes his eyes off the doctor and looks over at Allen, who doesn't seem too happy by the way he's staring at him.

Allen looks over at Kanda and gives him the evil eye, thinking, 'You're damn right we haven't done any horse-play, in fact, Kanda's practically afraid to touch me. I swear he thinks I'm some kind of china doll ready to break,' Allen mulls over in his mind angrily.

"You ready Bean Sprout?" Kanda asks, ignoring the doctor, keeping his face emotionless.

'Damnit, Bean Sprout knows exactly why I'm not grinding the hell out of him. He thinks by binding himself tightly I'll fuck his beautiful ass? Well, he might as well keep on thinking because until that damn wound heals, I'm not taking any more chances with his health,' Kanda deems, feeling sexual frustrated.

It's only been four days since the antagonist doctor had re-stitched Allen's wound. Though, to Kanda its felt more like four weeks since he's held Allen in his arms. He looks over at Allen's large silver-gray eyes staring back at him, making him so damn hot he could fuck him right now.

He's kept his distance from Allen because it had been easier not to touch him at all then to be close to the damn brat. It hasn't taken much to start their fire ablaze, and lose control as they get lost in their passion for one another. So he's resign himself to the fact that until Allen's wound heals, they will just have to keep their hands off each other.

Just then a flash of gold zooms past their heads as they duck from Timcanpy's attack, "That fucking golem," Kanda shouts, stretching out his arm quickly trying to nab the damn thing. But Kanda misses and Tim zooms over to Allen's shoulder and settles down. "Timcanpy, what are you doing up on deck? You're supposed to stay down below," Allen lectures the golem.

Suddenly, outside there's a loud cry from the crow's nest. "Ahoy captain! There appears to be a small islet off from the bow of the ship sir," the sailor yells down.

The captain quickly takes his telescope and looks in the direction of the small islet. "Quickly men, that's no islet! It's a Kraken! Prepare for battle, it's approaching with great speed!" The captain yells out and barks his orders as to what weapons will be needed to battle this monster.

Kanda, Allen and Timcanpy step out onto the deck to see what the commotion is about. The entire ship is in throes, with men running in all directions, gathering up weapons and orders bellowing from the captain of the ship to his crew. A sailor runs into Kanda in his panic.

"What the hell's going on here," Kanda spits at the sailor in anger.

"You should all get down below sir, this is a huge monster we must battle and pray that we can beat it!'

"What fucking monster are you talking about? Answer me you idiot!" Kanda grabs him by the front of his shirt and practically picks him up off the deck.

"A huge Kraken sir, now let me go so I can prepare for its swift attack!" The sailor yells, ripping Kanda's hand from his shirt and scurrying away.

"Kanda I've heard of these creatures in deep ocean waters. Tales my master and I had heard from many a sailor. This is serious. Tim, I want you to go down below right now!" Allen orders. For once Timcanpy did what he's told and zooms to the doorway leading to the quarters below, but stays under the threshold to keep watch over Allen and Kanda.

"Allen, I want you to get _your_ ass back to our quarters," Kanda quickly snaps his command at Allen.

"No way Kanda, you're not battling this thing without me by your side … we're a team!" Allen shouts, full of rage in his voice. Fear piecing through him afraid for Kanda's safety.

"Get your fucking ass out of here, if anyone is going to die, it'll be me, now go to our quarters," Kanda yells, grabbing Allen's arm, yanking him toward the doorway, as Allen struggles against Kanda to release him.

"Neither one of us is going to die Kanda. I won't let you fight this monster alone. It'll take the two of us to battle this thing and you know it," Allen lashes back, his rage hardly inconspicuous.

While they're arguing, the Kraken's long arms creep up all sides of the ship. Suddenly, one long tentacle bursts up and out of the water. The shock look on Allen's face causes Kanda to turn around and gape at the ugly tentacle rising upward. Sheets of water pour off the monster's tentacle and spews sea water across the ship's deck, churning it to foam as it rises higher and higher into the air.

Even the sky turns to an overcast gray, creating an eerie backdrop. The ocean water surrounding the monster's huge tentacle resembles an underwater volcanic reaction, the black water bubbles and boils creating in its wake sudden dangerous currents and eddies. This turbulence brings forth large waves that come crashing against the ship's sides, causing it to sway and heave as if it's a child's toy.

The underbelly of the monster's long, huge tentacle is covered with round enormous mucous-like suckers. The suckers' circumferences have razor sharp teeth which enable the creature to hold on to its prey – its grasp bringing an inevitable and painful death.

The Kraken's tentacle extends out of the water at least thirty feet in length. Crew members point at the creature's large, tall tentacle when suddenly it plummets back into the ocean with a powerful deafening splash.

Ocean water spews in every direction as forceful wave's pound and clash at the sides of the careening ship, allowing water to spill over the rails onto the decks. It seems as if out of nowhere the creature's many arms are now on deck flailing them in all directions.

The strong thick ugly arms grabs one, two and then three sailors, curling the tips around them, whipping them about like rag dolls before flicking them out to sea. Sparks flare out from the end of guns firing at the creature only to have them bounce off its tough, seemingly imperetrable exterior. Another sailor took a hatchet and with a courageous yet futile swing, barely mars the thick hard skin of the creature. He frantically chops to release a sailor from its grasp as the captive sailor screams in pain.

Chaos is everywhere as sailors fight for their lives as well as the lives of their fellow mates and officers, many who are being flung about mercilessly by the creatures' arms and tentacles. Crew members run in all directions throughout the turmoil, picking up weapons from fallen shipmates, continuing on, battling the gigantic monster, unwilling to lose sight of victory.

Kanda and Allen watch in horror at how quickly this monster is destroying everything in its wake in a matter of seconds. Kanda unsheathes Mugen and attacks by slashing the tip of an arm off the Kraken. Allen grabs a sword lying in front of him and attacks alongside of Kanda dodging crates and barrels being flung as if they were wooden toys.

Kanda sends a black, narrow glare at his partner for fighting and defying his orders. "I told you to get the fuck back to our quarters, Bean Sprout," Kanda shouts, a wave of water tosses over the rail drenching both of them.

"No! I will not Kanda! I will not let you fight this monster alone. I told you we're probably the only ones who could possibly kill this creature!" Allen shouts over to Kanda, the salty ocean spray burning his eyes.

"Fuck! Bean Sprout, quickly, to your right side!" Kanda couldn't get his warning out quick enough as the creature swiftly whips its arm at Allen. Luckily, with his snappy reaction Allen jumps up onto the rope netting of the mast to get out of the way.

"Shit, you fucking idiot!" Kanda bellows out over the screams and clamor of the crew.

Kanda watches as Allen starts to scale up the rope netting. 'Not a bad idea,' Kanda thinks and he too jumps onto the netting following Allen as they race to the top of the mast.

Allen slashes his sword out at an arm as it flips back, uncurling as it intends to snatch him. Instead, Allen swipes the tip clear off the tentacle. He makes it to the top before Kanda and glances down at him with a sneer, shouting, "What's taking you so long, Kanda?"

Kanda swings, slicing and hacking off pieces of the creatures' arms as they attack him, then looks up to see Allen sneering and flaunting his achievement down at him. 'He's so smug for making it to the top first, asshole,' Kanda's thinking as he finally reaches the top of the mast and sneers back at Allen. Both glares at each other, unconsciously knowing this completive spark of fire that happens between them will keep them going strong in battle.

"Kanda, I'll have to use my Crown Clown for this battle," he shouts over, grinning.

"You shouldn't even be out here fucking fighting, moron. Have you even tried using your Crown Clown since you've been bound for so long? Did you even think about your fucking healing as well?" Kanda growls, spitting out the ocean water splashing his face. He wipes it off with his wet coat sleeve.

The ship dips, making the mast unsteady and they start to lose their balance, "It'll work Kanda, just wait and see," Allen grins back. That grin, the grin Kanda hates and ignites even more dangerous flames between them. Allen loses his balance and Kanda gasps as fear spears through him seeing Allen as he starts to fall. At the last second he grabs at a dangling rope allowing him to swing out.

He gives a wave to Kanda which sets his blood boiling hotter, if that is at all possible. Allen watches as Kanda loses his balance and falls off the mast. His heart feeling like it stopped, he quickly swings over and grabs at Kanda as he hit the sail and misses him.

Allen quickly slides down the rope to Kanda but went too far past him. He looks up at Kanda sliding at a swift pace down the sail. Taking Mugen, he stabs the canvas, slowing his descent to the deck below. Passing Allen he gives him a sneer and waves. Allen's eyes shoot daggers at Kanda first for scaring him half to death and second for making it to the deck below before him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about? You could've been killed. Damn you Kanda!" Allen yells at him as he finishes his decent to the deck and releases the rope. His yelling is totally from the fear Kanda could've been hurt, or worst killed.

The battle isn't over yet. Spinning around swiftly, with sword in hand, Allen strikes another powerful blow to the snake-like tentacle of the creature, half-severing it. Kanda quickly swipes it with one slash, cutting it off completely.

"You can try to do it Bean Sprout, but you know I will always do it better!" shouts Kanda, gloating at his little victory. Turning with great speed, Kanda swiftly slices another arm with several quick slashes. Kanda smiles with a hiss as Allen strikes multiple deep wounds into the creature.

"Ha, ha Kanda, you know with my Crown Clown I can do that just as easily," responds Allen, peeving.

The captain and remaining crew members are dumbfound as they watch these two characters bickering and bantering back and forth at each other yet at the same time they're mutilating the Kraken as they go along. They've never seen anything like this and are in awe at how quickly both respond to the danger, treating it as if it's some annoying trivial matter which interrupts their little spat.

Allen jumps back up onto the netting once again, just missing the swinging arm from the creature. Kanda severs the last tentacle off the monster leaving no more limbs to attack. All that is required now is to finish this abominable creature off once and for all.

The Kraken, angry and in pain, bursts through the surface of the sea with it's gigantic orange blob of a body. It lets out a loud belching noise, spurting water from his dreadful nostrils leaving a foul smell in the air. The monster shows one huge white eye with a large, black iris measuring at least ten inches wide — and it stares directly at Kanda.

Kanda stares back at the once orange, now a green creature as it slowly changes color. The gigantic sea creature bobs in front of him. It seems to have significant intelligence as the two continue to stare at each other, as if assessing the challenge that lay ahead. Allen doesn't like the look of things. He knows Kanda all too well. The chance of Kanda jumping at that giant Kraken to kill it himself is one hundred percent.

"Don't you even fucking think about doing this alone, Kanda," Allen barks at him from up on the netting. Allen's tired and his side is painfully throbbing. Blood seeps into his shirt. Despite this he's not going to let Kanda kill himself over this huge ugly creature.

Kanda starts to turn his head towards Allen, not taking his eyes from the creature. He grins at the big dark green blob buoying in front of him with its one huge white eye, sneering at it. Allen is nervous as he's seen that look on Kanda's face too many times when in battle. When Kanda turns, he smirks at Allen with a nod. Allen knows what Kanda is planning on doing.

"Don't worry Bean Sprout. I won't have to use my life energy to finish this monster off," Kanda grins, a devilish chuckle roars out of him.

Kanda places his index and middle finger at the tip of Mugen and runs them along the sword's blade to activate it, "_Mugen Unsheathe, Innocence Activate! Eight Flower Mantis!_" Kanda shouts," jumping off the ship directly at the giant sea creature in front of him. Quickly, he slashes the Kraken eight times collectively, slicing the creature in a way which resembles a flower. Suddenly, the creature has one tip of an arm left and uses it to grab Kanda before plunging with a thunderous splash back into the ocean.

A bloody scream comes from Allen "Kanda!"

His fire blazes hotter inside now with his lover in serious danger. Allen activates his Crown Clown, "_Crown Clown Invocation!" _Allen shouts out, his eyes narrow dangerously, flashing, his mouth in a snarl.

The captain and crew watch as Allen invokes. His body forms an armor of Innocence, the white-hood cowl and the sleeve of Innocence energy covers his shoulders and right arm, along with what resembles a white cape. His left arm turns slender and black with a cross embedded on the back, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask affixes to the cowl of the cape and Allen's white hair turns spiky in the back.

Before jumping into the ocean, Allen also activates his Clown Belt, wrapping it around the mast pole, and then dives into the cold dark waters after Kanda. Everything happens quickly and once in the water Allen can see Kanda struggling to get free as the creature slowly sinks to the ocean floor. The monster has Kanda's arms pin down at his side, though he still holds Mugen in his hand.

Allen swims faster and deeper to get to Kanda quickly, his heart racing at seeing his lover struggling, still holding his breath. Kanda looks up, his face showing he's ready to give up and let go of his life. There's a painful frown on his face and then he sees Allen frantically swimming towards him. His feeling of relief at the sight of his partner is overwhelming.

As Allen reaches Kanda he quickly takes his razor sharp claw and cuts through the tip of the Kraken's tentacle as though it were soft cheese, setting Kanda free in the process. Kanda has very little energy left to swim back to the surface. Reaching out, Allen pulls Kanda into his arms, holding him tightly. He mentally summons his Crown Belt to retract them quickly back to the surface.

The belt swiftly and forcefully pulls them up, breaking the water's surface and throws them onto the netting. Allen is still holding Kanda tightly in his arms as he lands on his back. They bounce hard on the netting, and then begin to slide down. Allen quickly manages to stop them from sliding further. The sudden action causes Kanda to end up sitting between Allen's legs, his back against Allen's stomach.

Kanda rolls up and leans to the side as he coughs and spits up water. Allen pounds his back to help get out what water may be left inside of him. Kanda rolls back and slides up onto Allen's chest and he wraps him tightly in his embrace. He closes his eyes, wanting only to feel his body against his lover's.

Allen is breathing hard, keeping a tight hold on his husband as he rests. The captain walks over to them. "Ahem," the captain says to let them know someone is next to them. "I want to thank you for saving my crew and ship with your bravery. I have never seen an Exorcist in action, but now I see how powerful you are. Your group of saviors has a huge responsibility trying to save the world at large."

Kanda and Allen open their eyes to look at the captain during his speech. Allen smiles tiredly at the captain and Kanda just looks at him with no expression and tightens his hold on Allen's arm.

Kanda would like to think his fighting has more to do with the challenge and the thrill of the fight, but now, most importantly it is to keep his lover alive. He's not going to lose his Bean Sprout again. His fighting never had anything to do with helping the Black Order in the first place. They had created him to do battle against the Earl, basically forcing him to be an Exorcist.

Allen, also, would never like to admit it, but this particular fight he did for the same reasons – to keep his lover alive. This gives Allen the feeling that he's selfish, but he couldn't bear to live on without Kanda by his side and the crew came in second this time, to his Kanda.

"It would be an honor if you both would join me for dinner this evening in my quarters," the captain asks, giving a slight bow.

They look at one another. Kanda could already imagine Allen salivating at the thought of food. "Sure, why not. What time would you like us to show up," Kanda asks, slightly hoarse.

"Come around the toll of four bells this evening in my quarters, and thank you again for your bravery. I'll see you two later," the captain smiles warmly and bows. He then turns barking out orders to his men in back of him.

Kanda now turns his attention back to his partner, his anger returning about Allen putting himself in danger to save him. Even though he's thankful he did, he's still angry at the thought Allen could've been killed also.

"Damnit Bean Sprout, didn't I tell you to go below to our quarters," Kanda growls at Allen, climbing off the netting and helping his partner down. "You could've been fucking killed by that thing."

"Yeah, and if I didn't help your sorrow ass, you'd be down on the bottom of this ocean, jerk!" Allen quips back, snarling.

"Well at least you'd be alive, jackass!" Kanda snaps back, hands on his hips, glaring at Allen.

"You know what your problem is Kanda, you always want to be on top, but only whenever it suits you. Why is it so hard for you to let us do it together, without controlling the situation? But no, you have to do it on your own, thinking it's more fun doing it by yourself," Allen yells back, his face red with anger as he leans into Kanda.

"I'll fucking kick your ass for that comment," Kanda snarls back.

"Well, I can make you fucking scream when I _pound_ your ass," Allen whips back at him his silver eyes narrow almost squinting.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about who can pound who's ass the worse, dipshit. I'll pound yours so hard you won't be able to sit for weeks!" a warning flare sparks in Kanda's eyes.

"Fine! You don't scare me Kanda and while we're at it, we'll see who can last the longest, you bloody imbecile," Allen sneers at Kanda, his own eyes now raging with flames at him.

"Imbecile is it?" Kanda shouts, aiming his deep blue piercing glare at him, but in the depth of those strong blue eyes is a flash of lust.

Allen's face flushes at noticing the lust deep and glowing hot in Kanda's blue eyes, which excites him to no end, "Yeah … imbecile," Allen says quietly, almost purring his words at Kanda, now lost in the depth of Kanda's deep blue eyes lusting after him.

Kanda grabs Allen by his wrist, "We'll have to see about that," Kanda says in his matter-of-fact tone, whisking Allen down to their living quarters.

The crew had been witnessing this display of … what … fighting, bickering, bantering and love? The crew had been so involved in Kanda and Allen's fighting they all automatic start to follow the two Exorcists to see what happens next.

That is until the captain roars his orders to get back to their duties and leave the two Exorcists alone. But even the captain himself had been quite enthralled by their little arguing, finding it immensely entertaining. He wants to know how the two are going to settle their differences, though he already has an idea of what's to become of that spat. 'Most intriguing couple,' the captain's thinking with a sly smile on his face.

**To be continued …**

_A/N: Thank you all for staying with me and don't worry about Allen, he only has eyes for Kanda. The next chapter, when I get it done, will reveal how the Doc works out. I just like to add a little jealousy to Kanda. He's delightful in showing Allen how much he loves his Bean Sprout, because no one is going to take Bean Sprout away from him. Any questions feel free to drop me a line or better yet, write me a review! _


	7. Aftermath

**BETA READER: **Beta Read

**_SUMMARY:_**_ The battle with the Kraken is over, now there's the aftermath to deal with. The young married couple has a few things to clear up after their little spat, but they always find a way to settle things. Dinner with the Captain and his mysterious dinner guest proves to be an interesting evening of surprises. Please enjoy._

* * *

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Seven_

Blue skies with fluffy white cumulus clouds replace the eerie gray overcast backdrop that had filled the sky not more than an hour before. The sound of hammers striking irregularly on nails being driven into wood and the cadence of saws ascends in the air as the ship's crew works diligently repairing the wreckage left behind from their battle with the Kraken. Debris from wooden crates, railings, and boards scatter across the deck floor along with pieces of the ghastly, atrocious arms of the sea creature.

Handkerchiefs are used to cover the crew's noses and mouths to give them some barrier from the nauseating and repulsive stench of blood from the many shipmates who had lost their lives, let alone the slimy creature's truncated arms. It takes several men, depending on length, to lift and throw the creatures remains overboard while the other mates' splash buckets of water to wash away the bright crimson blood that had spattered on walls and had spilt on the deck flooring.

Luckily, only one of the vertical spars that supported the sails had been broken near the top. It hangs by its ropes that once had secured the sail to its tall pole. Flanking the broken spar is a mass of tangled ropes that twist and knot together hanging in clops, the mess will take hours to disentangle.

Sailors have taken down the ripped sail. The rip Kanda had created to slow his decent to the deck below when he fell from the mast. Long, heavy gauge steel needles and thick cords of threads are used to sew the sail back together in order to hold the wind from breaking through the seams.

Sections of solid railing still surround the upper deck, but in many places gaps show where the rails were either smashed into fragments or totally missing. Part of the crew is cleaning up the refuse while others repair what rails they can and replaces them with rope rails where wooden ones are totally missing.

Other sailors' scope out the bowels of the ship for any leaks the creature may have rendered during the battle. It is God's blessing the creature's strong, rubber-like arms had not crushed in the sides of the ship, sinking it. Many lives were spared from a horrible death.

The Captain views the damage scattering out over the ocean surrounding the ship, where flotsam and jetsam float on the surface like toys bobbing in a bathtub. He cannot help but inhale the pungent smell of death drifting in the air around them. They had found no bodies left from the battle floating on the water. They must have either sunk or had been eaten by the sea creature.

Sadness fills the Captains eyes as he scans what remains after such a horrific battle, but at the same time relieved it had not been worse. A firm hand is placed on his shoulder to comfort him. Without turning he knows who it is and reaches out, putting his arm around the comforter's waist and draws him closer to him.

"John, I feel your pain and I am here for you as always. I'm proud how you had managed the situation, so don't beat yourself up about this. You did all you could." The warm, sweet whisper from his comforter eases the tension in his body.

"I love you," he continues, his warm breathe brushes the Captain's ear and a soft gentle kiss seals his comforter's sentiments. "I'll see you later this evening, love." The Captain turns and looks into those soft, velvet brown eyes, then leans in and kisses him gently on the lips. "Later then," he says, as his comforter slowly pulls away to take his leave.

Meanwhile, Kanda's holding Allen's hand as he pulls him along. Allen walks faster to keep up with Kanda, just as anxious to get to their quarters as he is, their pants tightening beyond uncomfortable.

Kanda slams open the door to their quarters, tugging Allen inside. The door hasn't closed before Kanda is hungrily kissing Allen. Not soft and gentle kisses, but hard deep kisses sending surges of passion through both their bodies so intense their knees begin to buckle. They tug off their wet coats dropping them where they stood. Kanda feverishly grabs Allen pulling him closer, feeling the titillation of Allen's lips and tongue on his own radiates burning heat from his body that unifies with Allen's.

The evidence of Allen's burning desire Kanda feels as he presses against his hip making his pants tighten uncomfortably by his own hot desires. His throbbing becomes painfully stronger the more fervent their kisses intensify. Kanda's warm hand slides up under Allen's shirt feeling his soft, damp skin bringing a moan from him that vibrates in Kanda's mouth making him breathless.

Breaking their kiss, Kanda looks into Allen's half-lid eyes clouded with passion and hears the hitch in his breathing. The urgent need leaves them both unable to hold out for much longer. In just a snap, tighten pants loosen and pent up hunger releases.

The sounds of craze kisses, moans, and cries fill the room. A chill sweeps through them both weakening their knees as they lean into each other, holding each other up, their bodies shaking and quivering through waves of pleasure.

They didn't move for some time, both leaning heavily upon the other, panting … breathing … slowly calming down. Spent, they help each other remove the rest of their wet, sticky clothing and wash up before jumping into bed to hold each other as they drift into slumber and than a deep sleep.

When Kanda awakes, he is laying facing Allen and holding hands. Allen's face looks ashen and tired. It must have taken a lot out of him, first with his body trying to heal, and then he had fought as hard as he could during the battle. Kanda looks down at the blood that has seeped into the bandage around Allen's torso. At first he thought the stitches had once again ripped out, but now looking at it, it appears as if blood from something else has seeped through his shirt to the bandages.

He is grateful Allen had been keen enough to ask to be wrapped with a cloth binding, because that had to have helped hold together the tender healing of the wound. Damn, how this husband of his can frighten him. He had defied his orders to come down below to keep safe. But now he can understand that Allen had been just as concerned for his safety as he was for Allen's. Neither could go on without the other. The both of them together is what makes them whole.

Kanda thought about his own childish reaction to the doctor taunting him as he had flirted with his lover. He didn't want another man touching Allen – he belonged only to him. He had vowed to himself he would protect him, love him. As if the doctor wasn't enough to push him into a full protective mode then the Kraken creature had finished activating it.

He did not want to fight with Allen. It is just something that happens whenever he is fearful of losing him. Kanda willingly gives his love to Allen, his soul mate, his lover, his husband. When he is in his husband's arms serenity envelops him. When he thinks about Allen not being here, by his side, it gives him an overwhelming feeling of loss, and a deep rooted pain rips at his very soul.

During the fighting, the creature's arms had grabbed at Allen trying to steal him away from him. It was as if Rouvelier was there trying to take Allen away from him once again. Every slash with Mugen in taking off an arm had been his anger at Rouvelier and the guards who had beaten and stabbed Allen. Even the tough exterior of the creature reminded him of Rouvelier's brusque manner that his anger rages against.

Along with his hateful thoughts of Rouvelier, it has been on Kanda's mind that they are getting closer to landing, and soon they will have to be careful and alert once again. While they have been a sea there has been no way for Komui to contact them about the situation back home, so they are unaware of what awaits them.

Even though he has been looking over the map Kanda is not sure how far Komui's place is from where they would land. What worries him is a stretch of wilderness he is not familiar with. They may need to go that route with Allen's condition, and Kanda is not sure what they may encounter. He has to stay positive. They have made it this far; they'll make it to Komui's home.

Allen tries to wake himself, but only manages small slits in his sleepy eyes. He sees Kanda and gives him a warm smile, soaking up the sight of his husband. Kanda squeezes and kisses his hand as Allen tries to keep his focus on Kanda, but his eyes slide shut again. Kanda moves his body closer to him just enough to have his lips brush Allen's, which brings a warm smile once again from Allen, though this time he didn't open his eyes.

Allen's body feels laden with tiredness and unwilling to move. With Allen's hand still in Kanda's, he brings it back to his mouth to kiss it and rubs his soft pale hand against his skin. He can sees how tired Allen is and he's content looking at him. He has him cuddle into him – he needs to feel Allen against him.

Allen is able to move just enough to snuggle in close to Kanda until their skin touches. This always makes Allen feel safe. Kanda makes him feel safe which brings forth his strong, deep love which he feels for him. He kisses Kanda's skin in front of him and enjoys the warm, secure feeling that overtakes him, allowing him to sleep just a while longer.

It seems only a moment ago Allen fell off to sleep. Warm lips brush and touch his face, and a warm hand sweeps away hair covering his eyes. Allen's in that hazy state of consciousness between dreaming and waking. It is not a dream. Those warm lips are Kanda's which are now on his lips coaxing him out of his dreamlike state.

"Bean Sprout, you need to wake up soon. We have to dress for dinner with the Captain," Kanda's warm, moist breath skims over his ear.

"Hmm, still tired," a low, hoarse voice comes out of Allen, unwilling to move at this point.

Kanda pulls on Allen bringing him into his embrace. "I would love to keep you captive in bed the rest of the night, but we did say we would go to dinner," Kanda whispers, nuzzling his face in Allen's hair as Allen becomes more awake.

He enjoys being in Kanda's warm arms feeling his bare body against his own. He stretches and rubs his whole body against Kanda whose hands are enjoying caressing Allen, stirring his excitement as he wakes further.

Allen stretches his arms back and runs his fingers through Kanda's long, silky, black hair. "Kanda … I want to say I'm sorry about defying you earlier today, but I couldn't let yo…." Kanda interrupts him.

"It's okay Bean Spout, I realize we were making demands and bickering with each other out of fear for the other's safety," Kanda says sincerely, planting kisses on Allen's shoulders.

"Since when did you get so smart about us?" he smiles up at his lover.

"Since I fell in love with you, moron," Kanda says teasingly, but meant what he had said.

"Well, I also wanted to say I'm sorry about our little spat after saving you. I was still shaken about the fact I could have lost you forever, and it was …" he is interrupted again.

'Yes, I know, I felt the same way about you, and the fact I was sexually frustrated for you didn't help my temper," Kanda coyly smiles, looking down at his husband who has a tinge of red to his face.

"Kanda, while we are apologizing, I'm also sorry about the doctor …"

Not meaning to react, Kanda bristles and a low growl comes out, "Him. Yeah, he had his fucking hands all over you. He went down your pants far enough that if he had gone any further he would've had his fucking hand on your …"

"Kanda!" Kanda is cut off by Allen's quick response.

"Well, if he _had_ gone down any further he wouldn't have that attractive face any longer, Mugen …"

"_Kanda!_" Allen's reaction cut's Kanda off again.

"_What_! You don't think I'd do it?" asks Kanda, his face now red with jealousy, still upset.

"Yes, I do think you would do it, because you love me and you knowI love you," Allen answers gently, intertwining their fingers together. Allen could sense Kanda's insecurity.

"You're a rare beauty Kanda, both handsome and beautiful at the same time. I don't want anyone but you jerk, that's why I married you. And, I hope you don't want anyone else either," Allen says, demurely kissing Kanda's hand knowing how easily Kanda riles. He continues on.

"Can we call this little problem settled and that we love only each other? So when I have to see Doc again we can try to ignore his taunting you?" Allen asks. He turns his body to face Kanda. He feels better now that he can see Kanda is beginning to calm down.

"Shit, yes, I hate to admit it, but I was jealous he was after you. I told you when we consummated our marriage you belonged to only me and I still mean that," Kanda sheepishly looks at Allen. Allen beams with happiness.

Kanda lets go of his attitude and his dark blue eyes shimmer lasciviously at Allen. "Does this constitute as our first domestic argument?" asks Kanda, rubbing his hands up and down Allen's back and butt.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Allen says, beginning to catch on where Kanda is taking this.

"Good, because I've heard after an argument making up can be quite exciting," Kanda smiles coyly at Allen.

Allen sighs and smiles mischievously, "You know, I've heard that too. We should make up and forgive each other even though it will make us a little late for dinner …" Allen stops in mid-sentence by an aggressive kiss from Kanda and his hands roaming in all the right places.

The tolling of the bell rouses them from another delicious round of lovemaking. Looking into each other's eyes, they share a quick kiss and hurry to dress for dinner.

The Captain looks up from his work and over at the clock – it is 6:15 pm. He decides he'll get one of the mates to go down and see if the two Exorcists are all right after their battle with the Kraken. He is afraid they may have sustained internal injuries and could be close to death by now if not treated.

As he walks toward the door the Captain opens it and sees Kanda and Allen in a tight embrace kissing. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your moment of passion," the Captain says, with a grin on his face.

He had startled the two lovers. They were just going to share a quick kiss before knocking, but had got caught up in the moment – something that happens quite often to them.

"Sorry Captain," Allen stammers, blushing.

"Well, please come in. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," the Captain says.

The Captain's quarters are beautiful. The walls are covered with dark mahogany paneling with matching raised molding. Intricate carvings of friezes add a rich elegance to the room. The stern has a line of waist-high windows which looks out over the ocean. Framing the windows hangs dense burgundy tapestry drapes that when let down darkens the room. A couple of leather chairs and a small table create a cozy retreat from long tedious work days.

His large mahogany desk sits out to the side of the windows with a large table to its left. Spread across the table top are rolls of charts which iron weights hold down their corners to prevent the ends from curling. Instruments for measuring and determining destinations and such also lay upon the table.

In the corner, behind the desk, a large bookcase and a floor rack, designed to hold charts, stands. On the adjunct wall, close to the windows, is a large bed with heavy black chains holding it up. It appears it could be lifted and secured to the wall allowing for more floor space.

Just to the side of the leather chairs is a parrot pacing back and forth making cackling noises.

"Look Kanda, he has a parrot. What _beautiful_ colors he has," Allen says excitedly, and walks over to get a closer look – Kanda is not far behind him.

The parrot stops pacing and blinks at Allen, then cocks his vivid, red head. Allen is taken back by the parrot's most prominent feature to his face, a large, broad, white beak which slightly curves down to a sharp point. It continues down stopping just past his black, pouch-like bottom part of his beak. His tiny black beads for eyes blink at Allen again. Those tiny black eyes, surprisingly, stand out against a large, white, featherless patch area.

Short, prismatic, red feathers begin at the top of his beak and surround the white patch, which looks plush around his head. The brilliant red feathers cover his breast and down his long back. The bird seems to be aware how striking his appearance is as he preens himself.

He tilts forward, balancing on the peg he had previously paced on, and expands his wings in a long, full spread, stretching them. He flutters them for a moment before he brings his intensely colorful wings back to his side. Both Kanda and Allen stare at his brilliant red feathers overlaying even more intense yellow ones. Bright blue feathers edge his large, showy wings. A few long, bright red and blue feathers extend down into a colorful tail.

"Yes, that's Sidney, a Macaw parrot. He can be quite the obnoxious bird. He was left from the previous Captain of this ship," he explains, hoping the bird will not say the newest things he has learned.

"Obnoxious, eh? Sort of sounds like you Kanda, don't you think?" Allen laughs grinning over his shoulder. Kanda's arms encircle his waist which brings him closer.

"Very funny, Bean Sprout," Kanda says, still in good spirits.

"Hi I'm Allen," he says to Sidney.

"_Bean Sprout's an idiot_," Sidney squawks as he starts to pace back and forth.

"Ha, he's got you pegged Bean Sprout," Kanda says, amusingly next to Allen's ear.

"Kanda! That's not nice to say," Allen responds quickly, pretending to be offended.

"_Kanda's a jerk_," the parrot caws out. Allen chuckles and looks up at Kanda and smiles. By the scowl on Kanda's face he is not too happy being called a jerk, especially from a dumb bird.

"I told you he can be an obnoxious bird," the Captain reminds them.

"How does he know our names?" Allen asks with a puzzle look on his face.

"Oh … he has overheard the both of you bickering," the Captain says, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Heard us, but how?" Kanda asks, now curious how this bird learns what they say to each other.

"Oh, how … well …" the Captain stammers.

"_Ah … ah … I'm going to come Kanda_," Sidney crows out and then cackle as he marches in place.

Allen's blush is bright red as he turns to Kanda to see his face is also starting to show a tinge of red.

"_Uh … uh … fuck me harder Bean Sprout, faster_," the parrot paces back and forth as he cackles and cries out.

Kanda has the brightest red face Allen has ever seen him sport. Even his ears are red and he is clearly at a loss for words which is so unlike Kanda.

"Ah yes … you see … your quarters are beneath mine and when you leave the portal open your voices carry up here. I don't hear anything when you keep your portal close though," the Captain explains, slightly red himself.

There's a knock on the Captain's door and he tells the person to come in. Luckily, its dinner and they can move away from the embarrassing conversation at hand.

Three sailors bring in plates with chrome domes over the food to keep the food hot. They sit them down on the table at the place settings for the guests and Captain, along with two bottles of wine.

"Shall we be seated gentlemen," the Captain invites them to sit as the sailors remove the chrome domes.

"It looks delicious," Allen declares, his eyes wide, seeing this amount of food sitting before him. Kanda smirks and then rolls his eyes at him.

"What?" Allen asks innocently, knowing perfectly well why Kanda is rolling his eyes.

The Captain attempts to change the subject hoping to get into a conversation that the two won't bicker about.

"Well, I hope the two of you were able to get some rest after your courageous battle with the Kraken today. You both are amazing fighters, and I thank you again for saving my ship and crew. I pray your little spat got settled also," the Captain says as he pours three glasses of wine and hands the glasses to them.

"Yes, we did. It was our first little spat since we have been married. But we made up, didn't we _honey_." Kanda's eyes glitter with a mixture of love and mischief as he looks at Allen. He couldn't help himself with the 'honey' part, thinking Allen would get a kick out of that.

Allen catches onto Kanda having a little fun, so smiling and looking adoringly at Kanda he says, "Yes, _dear_, we managed perfectly in settling our little dispute." The Captain looks from one to the other, grinning, guessing what went on between them.

When they finish their meals the three sailors come back and pick up the dishes from the dinner table. When they return one of the sailors sits another chrome dome dinner plate at the end of the table across from the Captain while another brings in a cake and sits it down, leaving dessert plates and silverware before leaving.

Kanda and Allen look at each other, both curious to whom the warm dinner plate is for, but also why the Captain is serving what appears to be a wedding cake. The Captain scrapes the floor with his chair as he suddenly pushes it back and then saunters over to his desk. He pulls out a drawer and removes two small boxes and brings them over to the table where he had been sitting.

"Kanda and Allen," he looks from one to the other. "I want to give you both a gift of appreciation for your bravery in battling the Kraken, and for saving as many crew members that you could from a hideous death."

The Captain opens both boxes, facing them towards Allen and Kanda so they could see what its contents are. "I had noticed that neither of you are wearing wedding bands, so as a token of appreciation from myself, and all the crew, I would like to bequeath to you both, two wedding bands." The Captain proudly smiles at his two dinner guests.

"I also thought I'd do a little ceremony for you to exchange the bands, properly, giving them more meaning then just myself giving them to you. But I see my other dinner guest is late, as usually, but when he arrives we'll continue," says the Captain.

"May we ask who the other dinner guest is to join us?" Allen asks.

"Oh, yes, it's the good doctor on my ship …" he's interrupted.

"_Him!_" Kanda says, raising his voice.

"Kanda, _please_, we discussed this remember?" Allen glances sideways up at Kanda. Kanda places his arm around Allen's shoulders, both as if protecting him, and letting it be known Allen is his.

"Oh dear, what has my good doctor been up to now?" the Captain flashes a warm smile at his two young guests. "I hope he hasn't been creating chaos for the both of you?"

"Yes, you could say that seeing he was close to raping my husband!" Kanda says, obviously aggrandizing the situation.

"_Kanda!_" Allen snaps at him.

"Okay, maybe that's a little _too_ strong of an accusation," Kanda says, looking down into Allen's loving, silver eyes that knocks some of the anger out of him.

"I'm sorry. Please, let me explain the doctor's bad manners..." The Captain sighs, though grinning as he starts to pace.

"We're listening," Kanda says, squeezing Allen's shoulders to keep from letting his anger flare.

"He loves flirting and in doing so he can cause chaos in other people's relationships. It seems if there is jealousy from one of the partners or spouses, he has a tendency to rile that person, again creating friction in the relationship. Honestly, he finds his patients relax more with his charismatic smile, but taunts the hell out of the other person," the Captain explains to the couple.

"That's plain cruel," Kanda spat out.

"You don't have to worry about him taking Allen away from you Kanda. Number one, Allen loves you deeply; it's written all over his face, and secondly …," there's a soft rap on the door interrupting the Captain and it opens. In steps a _very_ chic dressed man – the doctor. Kanda and Allen gasp at the stunning appearance of the doctor as he closes the door behind him as he smiles warmly at them.

The chic doctor leans back against the door. His loose, long-sleeve white silk robe softly stirs around his knees. The robe drapes in soft folds down the front and an equally soft-silk mandarin collar white shirt tucks neatly into his white trousers. His long, brown hair frames his guileless face which once again is crisp and clean and his sweet fragrance wafts into the room as he sashays over to the Captain. He's a picture of pure elegance.

The Captain flashes a smile at the doctor. "I'm hearing you've been creating chaos for this young married couple, Doc."

"Maybe a little," confesses the handsome doctor with a look of innocence in his eyes. The Captain smiles warmly back at the doctor, his eyes twinkling at the sight of him.

"Well then, don't you think you owe this young couple an apology?" The Captain asks as the doctor gets closer, reaching his arms out for the Captain. They embrace their heads lower for a deep, affectionate kiss. When they pull apart you definitely can see they are a couple, their eyes shining with love.

Both Kanda and Allen are in shock. "I'll be damned," Kanda whispers softly so only Allen could hear him.

The doctor turns his face to Kanda and Allen. "I apologize for any hardship I may have caused you two, but from what I hear coming up from your quarters it doesn't sound like a couple angry at each other. You might want to keep your portal closed when you …" the doctor is interrupted with Kanda's bellowing. The Captain rolls his eyes at his lover's forward remark.

"_What!_ You listen to us! You could have at least shut your fucking windows!" Kanda shouts, angry, feeling Allen's hands hanging onto his arm tightly. Kanda looks down at his husband's face which reveals shock and embarrassment. Kanda bends down and kisses Allen near his ear.

Allen whispers into Kanda's ear, "Let's just forget he said anything, okay Kanda?" Kanda nods in a reluctant agreement and brushes a kiss on his ear. "Okay," Kanda whispers back, not wanting this situation upsetting Allen anymore than it has.

"Well! Gentlemen, let's get on with the ceremony and have dessert after. We should be docking at port sometime tomorrow afternoon and your journey comes to an end with us. You both have been wonderful guests and I hope you have enjoyed your stay," says the Captain, trying to smooth over the awkward comment from his lover and bring everyone back to attention for the festive occasion.

"Don't forget Allen, I need to see that wound before you disembark from the ship. I need to remove your stitches and I want to make sure there isn't any infection," the doctor says, giving Allen his charismatic smile and a wink. Allen gives a sigh, having a pretty good idea what Kanda's going to say.

"The _hell_ you'll look at his wound. You are _not_ putting a fucking finger on my Bean Sprout!" Kanda flares at the young doctor. Allen softly looks at Kanda and his heart flutters, feeling the loving protectiveness his husband is giving him and feeling thankful that he is in his life.

**To be continued …**


	8. Land Lies Ahead

_A/N: I'm hoping by submitting this chapter I'll be forgiven for taking so long on my last one. Everyone has been great hanging in there with me. Thank you, all of you who have taken the time to tell me what you think of each chapter. The Guest Reviewer back in December, who wanted a Sequel to The Cave, expressed some ideas they would like to see in the story. If you are out there, the one who called Rouvelier "The Hitler Wannabe" I'd love to hear from you again. Please enjoy reading and please review. _

* * *

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Eight_

The sun's ray's skim across the water, glittering like diamonds in between swells of waves as the dark, blue water creates foamy caps at their peaks just before they break. The wonder and beauty of the ocean's rolling movement is mesmerizing.

Up above, in the crow's nest, a sailor shouts down that land lies ahead. At the order of the Captain, the helmsman slowly steers the ship into the direction of what appears to be no more than fuzzy gray images off in the distant.

Hearing the cry from the crow's nest, Kanda and Allen stop for a moment to look out over the ocean to where land is suppose to appear. Not seeing anything, they turn away, wrapping arms around each other's waist as they walk along in silence towards the infirmary.

Kanda has to make sure Allen's all right before they start their long trek to Komui's home once they land. Let's face it, Allen stitches need to be removed, and Kanda is dreading the fact he has to face the sumptuous doctor after last night's festive occasion.

They have finished packing and are ready to go when the ship docks in port. All that is left to do is to have Allen examined by the good doctor before they disembark. During their packing, this morning, nothing had been spoken between the young married couple. They would look at one another, share kisses and hug each other with strong arms – their way of expressing their feelings without words - how safe will they be once on land.

On top of Allen's head, Timcanpy makes himself at home looking deflated. His behavior suggests that leaving his drunken sailor friends behind has saddened him. All the same, he has had one hell of a great trip without the supervision of Allen and Kanda. Yet, Tim has been in hiding since their battle with the Kraken. It took Kanda and Allen quite some time to sweet-talk Tim into showing himself once again.

Entering the infirmary, Doc is cleaning his instruments. Upon hearing them he turns around with greetings, "I'm happy to see you both came. Allen, why don't you sit up on the examination table and take your shirt off." The doctor smiles, looking over at the two – Kanda aims his piercing glare at the doctor.

"Certainly Doc," Allen replies, taking Kanda's hand and walks over to the table. Kanda didn't resist, and once Allen is seated he turns around and leans against the table staying close to Allen as he removes his shirt. Timcanpy flies down to settle behind Kanda.

"This must be the famous Timcanpy I've heard so much about. Nice to meet you, Timcanpy," the doctor says, nodding to him with his charismatic smile. Tim gives the doctor a big grin and rolls over, upside down, as if he wants the doctor to pat his stomach

"Stupid golem," Kanda mutters under his breath.

"Allen, how has your side been feeling, any pain?" asks the doctor.

"It's been fine, a little pain, but nothing that overwhelms me," Allen says, slipping his hand into Kanda's again. Allen is doing all he can to make Kanda feel comfortable through this last exam, but isn't sure if it's working.

"And Kanda, how are you fairing today? You look rested for the next leg of your journey. I imagine you are ready to leave this ship," Doc says, laying his instruments on the small moveable stand next to the examination table.

"I'm fine," Kanda says curtly, not looking at the doctor.

"Lie down Allen, let me look at the stitches then I'll remove them, all right?" The doctor smiles warmly at Allen. Kanda squeezes Allen's hand tighter to prevent his anger from rising and Tim moves to rest near Allen's head sensing tension from Kanda.

"I should warn the two of you. When you are back on land you may experience the feeling of still being on the ship. Your body may feel like it's moving, even dizzy. Just rest for awhile and you should be fine until your bodies acclimate to being back on land," The doctor says, giving them a tip as he snips the threads of the stitches.

"Now Allen, when I press here, or down there, does it hurt?" The doctor asks, as he presses on Allen's side then moves down a little farther. Doc glances up at Kanda and gives him an amusing smile.

Kanda grimaces more than smiles back. "Just _don't_ go down any further, _Doc_," Kanda's low growl threatens.

"Don't worry Kanda I won't need to he's doing excellent. I would recommend you find time to allow him to rest along the way. His body is still weakened from a wound that has been opened twice. He will fatigue quickly because his body still continues the healing process," the doctor says seriously, looking directly at Kanda.

Putting more ointment over the wound the doctor bandages it and then wraps Allen's torso. "This should help hold it secure," the doctor says.

"Allen, you can put your shirt back on," Doc says, as he walks over to his office and picks up two cloth bags.

"I have two canvases knap sacks. One has medical supplies for both of you and the other one you can use for food as you travel. Call it a wedding gift from me," Doc says, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Doc, right Kanda?" Allen looks at Kanda nodding his head in the direction of the doctor.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Kanda says, putting a _little_ effort into sounding sincere and ignores the doctors eyes.

"You're welcome. By the way, John … I mean the Captain would like you both to stay on board after docking, preferable in your cabin, until he comes to see you. Once we land, he will send out a sailor to scout the area to make sure things look safe. He will also have some clothes sent to your quarters to help blend in with the crowd. Is that a request you could honor?" the doctor asks the both of them.

"Yes sir, we'll wait in our cabin," Allen says, looking Kanda in the eyes to makes sure he's okay with this.

"Good, then it's been a pleasure meeting the both of you, and of course, you too Timcanpy. I wish a safe journey ahead for all of you," the doctor says, flashing his warm charming smile.

"The same for us, a pleasure … right Kanda?" Allen lightly jabs Kanda in the side as he shakes the doctor's hand.

"Yes, it has been a memorable meeting," Kanda says flatly, refusing to shake the doctor's hand.

When Allen finishes putting his shirt on and is standing, Kanda grabs his hand and they quickly exit the infirmary heading back to their quarters, Timcanpy flying behind them.

Once back in their quarters, Kanda throws the knap sacks in a chair and crawls to his side of the bed. Leaning his back against the wall, he closes his eyes taking deep breaths to calm himself. Allen kneels on the bed, slowly creeping over to Kanda leaning in and kisses him on the lips.

Allen's kiss drains whatever anger Kanda has left from the doctor's visit. He opens his eyes looking lovingly into Allen's large, silver-gray eyes and releases a long sigh.

He spreads his legs and prompts Allen to turn around to sit between them. Sliding his arms around Allen's waist, he gently pulls him back to lie against his chest, both comfortable and content. Timcanpy rests at the bottom of the bed and looks up at them, now okay since things have settled down, and then closes his eyes to rest also.

The ship is pulling into the dock. They hear the scraping sound of the ship as it hugs the pier. Sailors holler their orders as they work together securing the ship to the tall posts attached to the pier. Timcanpy perks up at the startling sounds. He looks up at his master and sees neither getting up, so he settles back down to rests again.

"Is that noise the ship beginning to dock?" Allen asks quietly.

"Yes it is, and we'll be leaving the ship by evening. I thought we could scout out the town to find the place where we'll be staying tonight, get some dinner, and retire as early as possible. I'd like us to start out at dawn to see how far we can get. It looks like two, maybe three days travel, but we have to take into account resting points for you," Kanda says, nuzzling and kissing Allen's neck.

"I'll feel better once we get to Komui's home and I don't have to worry so much about your safety," Kanda whispers to Allen, nibbling and licking his ear. "I love you Allen."

"You certainly know where to push my passion buttons," Allen purrs, pulling Kanda's arms tighter around him.

"Damn you smell good," Kanda says in a low, husky voice, changing the subject.

"That smell may be my raging hormones, what do you think?" Allen asks, breathless from Kanda continuing to kiss and lick his neck.

"Well, I think right now we should get some rest before we have the Captain knocking on our door," Kanda whispers, his hot breathe moistens Allen's neck sending a chill of excitement through him. Kanda's hand slides down to the front of Allen's pants eliciting a soft murmuring purr.

There are sounds of belt buckles tinkling, a snap, zippers being unzipped and clothing rustling. These sounds would lead one to believe something exciting is about to take place.

But it is more the sounds of aggressive kissing, moaning, and ahs filling the air, along with the rolling and thrashing on the bed, and then a … _thud_ … as they both fall to the floor that lets you know the fun has begun.

"Oh, my ..." Allen's laughter fills the room … "We'll finish this right here on the floor, Bean Sprout." "You'll get no complaints from me, so let's …," Kanda's tongue in Allen's mouth prevents anymore talking as the two continue romping on the floor.

There is a knock on the door and then it opens without waiting for a reply, so unlike the Captain. "Kanda, Allen?" He asks, sure he had just heard them in the room.

Then a voice from the other side of the bed informs the Captain of their location, "Do you think you could have _fucking_ knocked before coming into our quarters?" Kanda snarls aggravated by the intrusion; he rises to his knees turning to look over at the Captain with a frown.

"Oh, yes, sorry, I should have waited, but I need to speak with the both of you," the Captain says, embarrassed he forgot his manners as he realizes Kanda is naked and a good chance Allen is too

"Well, would you mind stepping out so my partner and I could put something on _before_ talking to you?" Kanda sarcastically asks. Kanda suddenly feels Allen playing around with him. He slaps Allen's hand, "Stop that Bean Sprout!" He grins down at his partner.

"Certainly, just yell when it's safe to come back in. I'll wait outside," the Captain says, grinning as he exits the quarters closing the door.

"We're not finish with this Bean Sprout," Kanda sneers, with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Is that a threat Kanda?" "No, it's a promise. Now get dressed so we can talk to the Captain," Kanda says, dropping Allen's pants on top of him.

Quickly, they pull their pants on and Kanda opens the door to allow the Captain to come back into their quarters. He pulls up a chair while Kanda sits down on the bed next to Allen.

"What's so important you need to talk to us now? I thought you were sending a scout ahead to check things out," Kanda says, narrowing his eyes on the Captain.

"I did Kanda. I am picking up one of my crew members on this trip who needed to be left behind due to an illness. His job, once he had healed, was to keep an eye out for anything unusual happening in the village," the Captain calmly explains.

"And, has there been, unusual happenings?" Kanda asks pointedly.

"Yes, there has been." He looks at both of them. Nervously, Allen slides his arm through Kanda's and takes his hand waiting for the bad news he feels will come.

"Malcolm Rouvelier, head of Central Agency, showed up in the village a couple days ago asking about the two of you. From what my informant found out the Vatican had asked him to return to Rome just recently. He has not heard anything else why Rouvelier was asked to return. Also, he heard there had been sightings of a few strange looking Exorcists …"

"The Third Exorcists," Kanda says, more to himself than anyone else. He slides his arm around Allen's shoulder and draws him closer, rubbing his hand up and down his bare arm absent-mindedly. Allen slides his arm around Kanda's waist holding on tightly.

"From the looks on your faces this isn't good," the Captain says softly, looking at the distraught couple in front of him.

A knock on the cabin door brings the two back to the present. "Come in," Kanda says to the person behind the door.

The door opens and one of the crew members enters with his arms full of clothing. He walks over to the bed, after a nod from the Captain, and lays out long shirts, pants, slipper shoes and two conical Asian hats with a few accessories.

"Kanda, you'll know how to dress both of you properly to blend with the crowds in the village. I will leave you both to have time to finish getting ready. It will be dusk soon and that will be the best time to disembark. It's been a pleasure meeting both of you, best of luck and safe journey." The Captain shakes both their hands and gives them a warm smile; sheen of wetness covers his soft, brown eyes as he turns and leaves.

They stare at the door for a moment, both knowing their little spot of Paradise is coming to an end. Now, they have to prepare themselves against those who are after them once they are on land.

Long, raven black hair interweaves into a long strand down Kanda's back as Allen finishes tying off the end. Normally, Kanda wouldn't wear his hair in a long braid, too much trouble for the Samurai swordsman. It is easier to pull his hair up into a ponytail. However, he has to blend in with the crowds in the village and this type of ponytail will do the trick.

"Your turn Bean Sprout," Kanda says, rising from the bed. Allen scoots forward, so Kanda can straddle him from behind.

His snowy white hair, once short, has grown longer over the last few months. "Your hair has grown Bean Sprout," Kanda says, picking up the comb and running it down the longer length.

"There hasn't been any time to cut it. Does it bother you it has gotten longer?" he asks, with the silly concern that Kanda wouldn't find him attractive with longer hair.

"No baka, it doesn't matter what length it is," Kanda says quietly, leaning in kissing the back of Allen's head

"It's long enough to pull back into a short ponytail. I'll use some pins to hold back the strands around you face. With your hat on, your white hair won't show and give you away," Kanda says.

He pulls Allen's hair back running his fingers through the soft strands and then ties it at the nape of his neck. Picking up the small ponytail he flips it up and pins it securely in place.

"Hey Kanda, look, Timcanpy's ready to go," Allen snickers at the sight of the flying, golden, golem. Tim flies out of the bathroom wearing a small conical Asian hat and buzzes around them. Actually, it appears as if the hat is hovering on its own, because it is a little too big for Tim, so he gets lost under the hat.

"What a fucking, stupid golem. What is he thinking? That he'll blend in with the crowds and no one will notice him with that stupid hat on? Everyone will be looking at him thinking we have some magical hat following us," Kanda snorts, looking at Tim with narrow eyes.

Tim continues to hover, but one would swear when Kanda turns his back, Tim sticks his tongue out at him.

Allen chuckles as he stands up from the edge of the bed, Kanda right behind him. He turns around and Kanda finishes securing the loose strands dangling around Allen's face. Picking up the theater make-up, Kanda concentrates as he dabs it on to cover the red marking on his face – Allen grins at him.

"What are you grinning about, moron," Kanda says, as he places the conical hat on Allen's head. He fastens it under his chin and pushes a few white strands up under the hat.

"You, jerk. I'm just happy to be here with you and having you primp me … well, it is like icing on the cake," Allen teases, grinning up at his beloved.

"Whatever," Kanda says, rolling his eyes. He picks up his own hat, puts it on and fastens it under his chin.

"You look really cute, Bean Sprout. Now let's get the rest of our things and leave this ship," Kanda says, grinning, throwing a knap sack at Allen.

Later in the evening, they disembark from the ship. The streets are not crowded like it is during the day as they walk along checking out the village.Colorful, festive lanterns, hang outside restaurant dining areas where small groups of acquaintances chatter lightheartedly and the clink of wine glasses is heard in celebration of someone's special event.

Outside of the taverns and restaurants, street lanterns glow in the eventide light as Allen and Kanda continue walking down to the end of the street – Timcanpy following.

Down in this section of the village, away from the gaiety, is where merchants', large and small, tents line both sides of the street, now closed for the night. The street lanterns glow a bright, yellow light, but cast eerie shadows on their tops and fronts. The shadows are distortion of images that move with the cool breeze fluttering the canvases.

These streets are wide to accommodate large crowds during the daylight hours where potential customers will bustle around in their colorful outfits, many bickering with the owners to come down on their prices while their children run around snatching fruit and breads from other booths.

Tonight, as always, the streets are quiet and gloomy down by the tents. Only the homeless is seen roaming, looking for scraps of food to feed them self, and finding clothing that had been discarded after buying new ones earlier in the day. Having seen enough, they turn around to walk back in the direction they came to search for their hotel.

Once again, they hear the merriment of singing and shouting that comes from the many taverns and restaurants dotting the sides of the streets. Across the way, a lady slips her arm through her male companion's as they stroll along, their heads close together murmuring to each other, with an occasional giggle from the lady.

At one of the taverns, they hear a rambunctious group of drunken customers, cheering and laughing, and then suddenly, a drunk is thrown out of the tavern, for whatever reason, into the street. Men stand on the walkway looking down at him, laughing, and some even spitting on him.

Luckily, they find the hotel the Captain had rented for the night. Upon entering, Kanda walks up to the front desk to register. The Japanese desk clerk speaks broken English, but Kanda is able to make him understand what they want – their room for tonight. The clerk hands Kanda a set of keys.

Climbing the creaking, wooden stairs, the air reeks of liquor and greasy food that could make anyone's stomach queasy. Reaching their floor, they walk down the hallway wading through rubbish that has been thrown from the tenants occupying the other rooms. The offensive smells are stronger here than on the stairs.

Opening the door to their room, they peer in to see what awaits them. Surprisingly, the room is clean and they step inside to investigate further, that is, except Timcanpy. They sit their belonging on the floor over by a plain looking dresser with a mirror.

Allen picks up the matches off the dresser and lights the oil lamp. Turning the knob up, a dull amber light fills the room, creating coziness to the starkness of their night abode.

He looks over at the full size bed with a lumpy mattress. Standing next to it, Kanda throws back the covers and finds clean linen beneath.

Colorful lights reflect in through the window from the street below, adding an iridescent hue to the room's amber light. There is little privacy, or darkening of the room, when closing the tattered, moth eaten, curtains. The curtains gather on a bent rod, sagging in the middle, with one panel hanging on each side of the window.

Allen's hand brushes the light-green wall. His fingers trace the cracks leading to a large hole in the plaster where the slats beneath have been broken in-half and the plaster chips still fall. It appears like a fist had slammed the wall in a fit of anger, or some other round object, like a person's head had been smashed against it. Just the thought of it sends a shiver through Allen's body.

Underneath the hole, sits a small stand with sprinkles of plaster dust. It holds a basin and a pitcher of water for them to wash up this evening. At the bottom of the stand, neatly folded towels lay on the shelf. As Allen continues to look around, the only seating he sees is a wooden kitchen chair that sits by the door.

Kanda glances over at Allen and notices the weariness in his partner's eyes as he finishes scanning the room

"It's only for one night, we'll be gone in the morning," Kanda says softly, walking over to Allen, taking him into his arms.

"Yes, I know. It's fine, really. I'm just tired. Maybe we should get something to eat so we can retire early," Allen's voice sounds taut and haggard.

"That's a good idea. Maybe everything will look better after getting some food into our stomachs," Kanda says, looking into Allen's eyes. Kanda leans down to kiss Allen and their wide conical hats collide preventing their faces from touching. A smile comes to Allen's lips and Kanda's heart flips.

"Let's save the kiss for later," Allen says, feeling a little better. "Let's go get something to eat. Timcanpy you wait here for us," Allen says, as the golem finally enters into the room and lands on the bed unhappy about being left behind.

Looking through restaurant windows, they finally chose one that has private booths instead of tables. They figure sitting in a booth, they would have more privacy without the possible threat of being seen. In the far back corner, inside of the restaurant, is an open booth which they walk back and seat themselves.

Across from where they sit, a partial wall separates the other booths in the room. On top of the partial wall is a wide strip of lattice work which adds a decorative touch, but also allows the air to filter throughout the room. A walk way near their booth stretches to the other side of the room. This is for the waitresses bustling to the kitchen and patrons to the restrooms.

The booths are small alcoves designed to allow as much privacy as their customers seek. Long, red drapes hang on each side of the booth, so when they are let down it gives the occupancies total seclusion.

The waitress comes to their booth and takes their order. After writing on her pad of paper, she places her hand on the drapes, a signal for them to acknowledge if the young couple wants total seclusion. Kanda nods his head. The drapes fall, leaving them in a mellow golden light provided by the two lanterns.

After placing their hats on the seats, Allen rests his hands on the table top. Warm, long fingers entwines with Allen's cool ones. Glistening silvery eyes, soft from love showing in their depths, stare into Kanda's dark blue confident eyes, reflecting his love back to Allen. Fingers tighten and hearts pound faster just being in the presences of each other. The warm light flickers across Allen's ivory skin giving a sultry, seductive appearance to his face

They are interrupted by the waitress serving their meals. She lowers her eyes, feeling the deep emotions emitting from the young couple, who do not release their strong hold on the other. She smiles, bows and leaves the young couple alone in their own private world. They are in a world, right now, where they are communicating to each other through their eyes and hands as love flows hot between them.

Allen's stomach growls and awakens them from their trance state. He blushes as Kanda's lip lifts to the side in a smile. 'Leave it to Bean Sprout's stomach to respond to the smell of food to break our intimate moment,' Kanda chuckles to himself. This white hair angel, with all his foolishness, steals his heart over and over with the tiniest actions.

Allen eats in silence. He's famished, and like always, eats fast. At the end of their meal, Kanda pours Allen more tea and they sit back to allow the food to settle in their stomachs. Kanda stares down at his tea cup thinking about tomorrows plans.

Another group of customers sit in the booth behind Allen, their loud voices easily heard. "So where is your next assignment?" asks the deep voice.

"There's another village further up on the coast line and we are meeting General Tiedoll there for our orders," says the other man sitting in the booth, with a tenor voice.

Kanda's eyes widen as he glances up at Allen with a stun look on his face. He had never thought there was the possibility of running into Tiedoll after he had left with Allen. He hadn't given the old man a second thought at the time, mainly because there wasn't time to contact him. But, would it be safe for Kanda to see him, if they happened upon the General?

Allen reaches across the table and lays his hands over Kanda's. He knows this has to be a shock for him hearing Tiedoll's name. Maybe there is a chance they would see Tiedoll along the way, but would it be safe for them? Allen use to envy Kanda having a master who thinks of his apprentice as a son. The only time Cross had showed any sort of emotion like that was just before he had been killed.

"Has anyone heard what's happening with Rouvelier? I know he was called back to the Vatican for a meeting, but so far no one knows why," a different voice speaks up.

"No, and the Finders I've come in contact with haven't either. It seems to be kept quiet for now," the deeper voice says.

"Maybe it has to do with Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. I know that search has been quite the man hunt. I've met Walker many times and can't see him turning traitor, even if a Noah is trying to claim his body. That kid is one hell of a fighter. I'm sure he would have won over the Noah. Problem was Rouvelier wouldn't give him a chance," says the tenor voice.

"Does anyone know why Kanda took off after him?" the different voice asks.

"Everyone knows the two hated each other. Maybe Kanda went after him to kill him. That's one scary fellow. I wouldn't want him chasing me." Laughter overflows from the booth that even Kanda couldn't help from smiling at the amusing comment about him.

"Well, I know Tiedoll is still taking Kanda's absents pretty hard. He worries about him. He has always treated and talked to Kanda as if he was his own son. You couldn't ask for a gentler General then Tiedoll. The way Kanda acts you'd think General Cross had been his master," chuckles elicits from around the table, and the tenor voice continues on.

"I've heard some terrible stories how Cross treated Allen, but you know, at the end, I think Cross had cared about Allen all along, he just couldn't show it," the tenor voice finishes.

"Well, Cross's death was a mystery all on its own, the same as what's going on with Rouvelier. Today I heard the Third Exorcists were called back to Central Agency and I wonder what that's all about," says the deeper voice. The group changes the subject to other gossip going around they could share with each other.

"Let's go," Kanda whispers to Allen, leaving money on the table.

Kanda opens the drapes enough to scan the area to see if it is safe. Luckily, the Finders have their drapes closed. Kanda signals to Allen to follow him and they swiftly flee from the restaurant. Outside, they continue on with a brisk walk towards their hotel room in silence.

Once in their room, Kanda locks the door and they get ready for tomorrows escape out of town. Kanda has to re-think his plans on leaving. He knows Finders generally leave at least an hour after daybreak, so they will need to leave just before dawn to get ahead of them, seeing they all are heading in the same direction for a spell.

Kanda slides his naked body into bed with Allen and pulls him close. Having Allen with him makes everything he's doing worthwhile. He closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth their bodies emit by the touch of their skin.

"Kanda, it must have been a shock to hear about Tiedoll. Even though it may be risky, if we see him along the way I feel we should stop so you can talk with him," Allen whispers into the darkness.

A long sigh comes from Kanda. "I would like to see him since I didn't have time to talk to him before I left. It's the least I could do after all he's done for me," Kanda whispers back, his thumb finding Allen's lips and lightly brushes them.

"That's one of the things I love about you, Allen. You always want to set things right, so everyone is happy. Fuck, I love you. Now, let's make out for awhile before we go to sleep," Kanda says softly, their lips melding together with the heat of their passion.

**To be continued …**


	9. One Step At A Time

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Nine_

Allen focuses on putting one foot in front of the other, the fibers in his thigh muscles burn hot under the strain of every step he takes. The pain in his feet reverberates up his legs as if carrying a greater weight then he is – he pushes onward. He has endured far worse in the past and is not ready to give into his weariness.

'Breath Allen, breath in … blow out … breath in … blow out … one more step … step … breath, I can do this.' Allen busies his mind to forget the grievous pain rippling throughout his entire body; now, dragging his feet with every step. Excreting perspiration, flushes his face red, and wets his hair from overexerting himself.

"Bean Sprout, are you all right? It has been more than a couple of hours since we started walking," Kanda says, turning around to check on his partner, who is swaying as he drags his feet, looking bone-weary.

"I can keep going for a while longer," Allen says breathlessly, looking as if he will topple over at any moment.

"Damn it, Bean Sprout! Why didn't you tell me you needed to rest? We can _always_ take time for you to sit down and recoup your strength. Shit, you look like you're ready to fall down," Kanda says, irritated.

Quickly walking back, he wraps his arm around Allen's waist and helps him walk off the roadway, just inside the tree line, where they are out of sight if anyone who should pass by. Timcanpy had been dozing on Allen's shoulder, but now awake, he flies over to rest on top of a boulder to keep watch.

"I don't want to be the one to hold us up. I know we need to get some distant from the Finders, and every rest stop puts us behind," Allen murmurs, sluggishly, barely able to speak or keep his eyes open.

Kanda takes his coat off and sits down beside Allen. "Lay down Bean Sprout and place you head on my thighs as a pillow and rest. Your health is important. Don't forget, you have me to think about too, idiot. If anything happens to you …" Kanda stops there. He still does not want to think of a world without Allen in it with him.

'What would the idiot do if I wasn't around watching out for him? Maybe I need to be more conscientious about his physical health to make sure he is taking care of himself.'

Allen's too tired to protest and does as Kanda orders. Getting himself comfortable, he lays his head on Kanda's firm thighs and closes his eyes – falling to sleep immediately. Kanda takes his coat and lays it over Allen to prevent him from getting a chill. Looking down at his precious Bean Sprout, he strokes Allen's damp hair wiping away perspiration from his forehead, and leans his head back against the tree.

"Tim, keep an eye out, let me know if you sense trouble. I'm going to rest my eyes for a minute," Kanda says, feeling his own tiredness creeping in. It is not long before he is asleep also.

As they lay sleeping, peacefully, a tall shadow looms over the young Exorcists. Timcanpy wags his tail at the figure looking down at the two young lovers'. The man sits down in front of a boulder and stares at them, soaking up the serene sight of the two young teens – sketching.

Timcanpy works his way under Kanda's coat to cuddle next to Allen. It's not that he is afraid of this man, but more to show who his master is. Cool metal seeps through Allen's shirt awakening him and he lifts his arm slightly to look under the coat. Opening his eyes a slit, he sees Tim cuddling in close to him. It's then Allen feels the presences of another person near them.

He slightly moves his head on Kanda's thighs to get a look at the person who is sitting too close for Allen's comfort. He glances up, and a gasp escapes his lips, stirring Kanda out of his slumber.

"What's the matter Bean Sprout—"a startled Kanda awakens. He looks in the direction Allen is staring and sees the man sitting near them and his heart skips a beat.

"Tiedoll!" Kanda yelps, his mouth hanging slightly open. Allen sits up leaning against Kanda for support.

He puts his arm around Allen's shoulders protectively. Neither is sure how Tiedoll will handle this chance meeting. Will he turn them in or keep their secret?

"Kanda," Tiedoll whispers, warm eyes flooding with tears.

"I have been so worried about you son." His eyes widen as he takes in his adoptive son holding Allen protectively to him, and then his eyes catch the golden bands on their fingers.

"You love one another," Tiedoll stammers, more of a statement then a question. "Why didn't I see this before? Even with all your fighting I should have sensed your feelings for each other. Are the gold bands—?"

Hugging Allen closer, they turn to look at each other, Kanda saying, "Yes, we love one another and yes, we are married. I am sorry I couldn't tell you. Everything happened so fast I didn't have time to contact you."

"Then, you are happy?" Tiedoll asks Kanda. Though, he knows the answer already. This is the first time he has seen Kanda looking content and … in love. It warms his heart viewing the two young lover's contentment and the adoration that is obvious between them. 'Kanda married, I never thought that would ever happen for him.'

"Yes, very happy," he replies, lifting Allen's chin and brushes a kiss on his lips.

Kanda no longer needs his protective shield up when he is with Bean Sprout. Now, knowing Tiedoll has accepted them, as a married couple, he has no fear showing his affection for Allen in front of him. That doesn't mean Kanda will let his guard down to just anyone. His arrogant self, that safeguards him from people, is still there when in front of others and especially if it involves protecting Allen.

"Why yes, I see you both are, my congratulations son and to you Allen. Now, I have another son to bring into my family," Tiedoll says, standing up, shaking both their hands and beaming with pride. 'Hmm, Kanda has mellowed and I'm sure it has everything to do with Allen and what they have had to endured together," Tiedoll believes, admiring his two sons.

The young couple stood up too and before Kanda realizes it, Tiedoll is hugging him so hard he could hardly breathe. Tiedoll didn't forget Allen and brings him into his arms, hugging the two. "Your secret is safe with me," Tiedoll assures them. Once Kanda and Allen are able to escape his crashing arms, Kanda is anxious to know the update on their situation.

"Tiedoll, have you heard any word about Rouvelier? Rumor has it he was asked to return to the Vatican," Kanda says, cautiously, looking into Tiedoll's eyes for some sort of reaction.

"Well, I have heard there may be charges pressed against him. Speculation is that it pertains to you Allen, and Rouvelier's decision to have you executed," Tiedoll says, warmly looking at Allen.

"Rouvelier was not happy to hear about your escape and sent out the 3rd Exorcists to locate you and Kanda. Once you were in custody they were to return, both of you, immediately. Upon arrival in Boston both of you were to be executed." This is not easy for Tiedoll to tell the young couple before him. His love and worry shine in his eyes.

"Now, Komui Lee, Zu Mei Chang and Bak Chang have all been called to the Vatican just recently – Link is already there. Whatever is going on, we can only hope something good comes from it," Tiedoll smiles, trying to give some encouragement to them.

"I would love to hear all that has happened to the both of you, but I believe you should continue on before the Finders arrive. Don't tell me where you are heading, but when things are safe will you somehow let me know where you are, or at least let me know that you are safe?" Tiedoll asks, tears forming in his soft eyes.

"Oh and Kanda, don't let your guard down again. Never in the past would I have been able to sneak up on you like I did," Tiedoll says, grinning at Kanda's scowl on his face. Some things never change.

"Allen, protect my son for me and keep him safe," Tiedoll says, as he turns giving Allen a good-bye hug.

"Allen is the one who needs _my_ protection, Tiedoll," Kanda says, a bit too harsh, and then catches a glimpse of hurt in Allen's eyes.

"Well – actually we protect each other," he re-states, lightening up his tone, he sees the shine come back in his lover's eyes.

They pick up their belongings to start out once again now that Allen is fully rested. Timcanpy hops upon Allen's shoulder and they walk out to the roadway.

Kanda and Tiedoll look at one another and shake hands, and then Tiedoll pulls his adoptive son into another big hug, not wanting to let him go. He would do anything to protect Kanda, and Allen too if he must. He couldn't bear seeing either of them hurt. Kanda gently pries Tiedoll's arms from around his waist, pushing him away at arm's length; the old man has tears streaming down his face.

"I'm proud of you Kanda," Tiedoll says quietly. He gives the General a slight smile and then nods his head, turning and walking away. Kanda has not stepped too far before it strikes him, 'what if Tiedoll gets killed and I never see him again?' Swallowing his pride he turns around looking back at the old man.

"I've missed you Tiedoll, keep safe, I expect to see you again. Maybe when Allen and I have a place of our own," Kanda says, and then smiles for the old man. He turns on his heels and catches up to Allen, grabbing his hand as they walk along.

"Thank you Kanda, you have given me more than you know for happiness," Tiedoll whispers to himself, tears still streaming down his face as he watches his sons walk away. 'He called him Allen."

**To be continued …**

_A/N: I'm sorry this is shorter than my other chapters, but don't fear, at this time I am working on the next chapter and I promise it will be a bit longer. Thank you for all your reviews – they are very helpful and encouraging for me to keep continuing. Thanks for all your patience. Hope you are enjoying this story. _


	10. Fishing

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Ten_

In the distant, long, curving waves swell high, coming closer to shore before curling over dissolving into foam. The breaker waves pummel against large, jagged rocks, far below, bursting and shattering, sending up long sprays of water into the air. The spray falls back down to the waters below pooling as froth and scum around the rocks from the wild waters rushing to shore.

They have been walking for miles, and dusk will soon be upon them within a few hours. The coast line, with its steep cliffs plummeting down to the rocky shoreline, has been on their left side for the large portion of their trek.

Now, the land has begun slowly descending, allowing them to get closer to the shoreline. Wide grassy patches scatter down the slope, making it safe for them to camp nearer the water for the night. Staying this far down, they will not be seen from above.

Allen starts immediately sitting up camp. He rolls out their blankets onto the soft grass which will feel better than the hard ground they are use to. He gathers wood for a small fire to cook their meal for the evening. Rummaging through the sack of food, Allen discovers a frying pan which gives him an idea for dinner.

"Kanda, did you know we had a small frying pan in with our food?" Allen asks, holding it up for Kanda to see.

"No, I didn't notice. The Captain had our bag packed full of food for our trip, but I didn't notice it at lunch today. Why?" Kanda asks, looking over at his partner, who is smiling at his prideful find.

"Well, we are on the coastline. Maybe there is a place we could spear a fish for dinner. If we have a fire now, it shouldn't be seen as easily then at night." Allen points out, looking mirthfully at his husband, his wide smile endearing.

'Damn him and his innocent eyes. Those irresistible eyes hook me every time and I end up doing what he asks. Too bad those eyes couldn't persuade a fish to jump out of the water and into the frying pan," Kanda's thinking as he scans the shoreline for a suitable fishing spot.

"Alright, let's go down and see if there's a place where we can snag one," Kanda says, extending his hand down, pulling Allen up to his feet. Allen feels dizzy and grabs Kanda's arm to steady himself.

"Are you all right, Bean Sprout?" Kanda asks uneasy.

"Yes, I felt dizzy just then, but I'm alright. Maybe I'm tired, or hungry." Concern shows on Kanda's face and Allen gives him a reassuring smile to ease his worry. Kanda releases the sudden tension from his body.

They walk along the shoreline, climbing over the rocky areas looking for a pooling of fish. It isn't long before they find a sandy spot that looks promising. Removing their boots, rolling up their pant legs, they wade out into the water. Finally, they find an area where they could spear a fish for dinner.

Kanda unsheathes Mugen and scours the water. Before long, he discovers a school of editable fish swimming around the area. He stands perfectly still, aims and stabs at the fish, but it quickly darts away. Stepping back he tries again, this time the fish propels through the water like a missile being shot from a weapon. He doesn't give up and tries again and again, missing each time, his frustration level increasing with each miss with Mugen.

"Kanda, let me try," Allen asks, sure he could spear a fish quicker then Kanda is doing.

"If I can't spear it, what makes you think you can do it? Anyway, I never let anyone touch Mugen," Kanda grumbles under his breath. He's upset by the fact he never misses anything he has aimed at. First, Tiedoll sneaking up on them and now _this _– it irritates him.

Allen places his hands on his hips looking adamantly at Kanda. "What? _No_, I'm not letting you use Mugen," Kanda says defiantly.

Allen is not giving up and wades over to Kanda. Leaning into him he brushes his tongue across Kanda's lips as he rubs himself on his front. Kanda returns the kiss, grabbing both of Allen's butt cheeks bringing him closer to get a firmer pressure of Allen against him. His tongue circles Allen's and the drool drips from their mouths. Allen pulls away from Kanda, breathless, looking into his lover's eyes he sees the fire kindling in their depths.

"Damn it, okay, but not for long," Kanda mutters as Allen smiles warmly at him.

"Later Kanda," Allen whispers as he fondles the stiff bulge in front of Kanda's pants and a low moan escapes his throat.

Taking Mugen from Kanda's hand, he steps back slowly removing his hand from Kanda's growing arousal.

"You're going to pay for this, Bean Sprout," Kanda says, in a low and alluring voice.

"I know that and I can't wait to see how you punish me," Allen says coyly with a sheepish look on his face, excitement rushing through him.

"But for right now I'm going to get our dinner," Allen says, looking for fish in the clear water.

Aiming, Allen gives it a try stabbing at the fish for his dinner. With every thrust at the fish with Mugen, they swim away quickly, having the same problem as Kanda. Kanda studies the behavior and pattern of the fish as Allen keeps stabbing at them again and again, getting frustrated, just like his partner had.

"Okay, that's it!" Allen says, his frustration level hitting its peak. Suddenly, he invokes his Crown Clown. Quickly, with his razor, sharp claws he snaps at the fish, over and over, his peak of frustration now over flowing like hot lava, at his lack of success.

"Allen, stop that and go sit down! You'll make sushi out of all the fish if you keep that up," Kanda raises his voice, so Allen could hear him over the splashing he's causing striking at the fish.

As a finale, Allen stabs Mugen into the sand below the water – mad he marches up onto the beach.

"Okay, you try it again it's tiring me out anyway," Allen mutters, under his breath as he plops down on the sandy beach.

With Mugen in hand, Kanda quiets himself and closes his eyes listening and feeling the fish around his feet.

"Like that's going to help! Sure, close your eyes … yeah, you'll see them now Kanda," Allen snarls sarcastically, loud enough for Kanda to hear he is still upset.

Kanda pays no attention to the muttering up on the beach, he only feels and listens to the fish swimming around his legs. With one swift stab at the fish Kanda lifts his sword out of the water with the fish skewered on it.

He wades out of the water and walks up to where Allen is sitting. He proudly shows his catch to his partner. Allen, still upset, reaches out and snips the head of the fish off angrily with his sharp, claw like hand, making him feel much better with doing so - he comes back to being just Allen.

Kanda stares at Allen and then the fish. Then, unexpectedly, Kanda laughs at the silliness of this whole scene and reaches down to help Allen up, yanking him close, kissing him hard on the lips, slipping his tongue into Allen's warm mouth.

"Well, I guess I won't have to worry about beheading it," Kanda says, pulling away from Allen's nectarous kiss, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"Let's go fry us some fish!" Kanda chuckles, taking hold of Allen's hand pulling him along to get back to camp to fry their catch for dinner.

**To be continued …**


	11. Breathe Into Me

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Eleven – Breathe Into Me_

"Hmm, it sure smells good, Kanda." Allen sniffs the steam coming off the frying pan. Kanda turns his eyes away from the fish for a second when Allen tries to sneak a piece getting his hand swatted by the spatula.

"Don't touch!" Kanda says, with a smirk forming as his lips curl up to one side of his mouth. "It'll be ready soon."

Allen's mouth is watering while he watches Kanda cut the fish in half then scrapes it out of the frying pan onto their plates. Kanda hands the plate to Allen and it doesn't take long for him to consume all of it.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his coat, Allen exclaims, "Wow, that fish was delicious! I didn't know you could cook Kanda." He shows his satisfaction to his husband by the smile on his face.

"I can't, I just got lucky and didn't burn it," Kanda says, putting the fire out before anyone can see it.

"Its dusk and the moon will be full tonight. If you want, we could continue on our way taking advantage of the full moon for lighting," Kanda suggests to Allen.

"Could we rest for awhile, and then leave in a few hours?" Allen asks, sleepy after eating that delicious fish.

"Sure, but we need to clean these dishes, so let's take them down to the water and rinse them off," Kanda says, trying to get Allen to move.

"All right, let's go. Maybe we could walk on the beach to help digest our meal before retiring for the night," he says, now ready.

Allen helps gather the dirty dishes and they walk down to the shoreline. Removing their boots, they squat down at the water's edge to clean the dishes, and then bring the dishes back up onto the sandy beach to leave them while they went for a walk.

Together they look up at the bright, silvery moon rising on the black, velvety backdrop of the sky. It gives everything around them a bluish tint – it's beautiful. Looking at each other, Allen extends his hand to Kanda and they begin to walk along the beach.

They hear the sound of the ocean as it crashes against the rocks, sending the spray shooting up high then comes splashing down on the rocks. The rhythm of the waves gently rolling onto the shore is like an accompaniment to the louder thunderous sounds of water. These pleasant, combine sounds is like a symphony, giving a soothing feeling to the young lovers'.

Stopping, they look out over the ocean. The moon is shining, shimmering across the water on the swells of waves that turn into white foamy caps as it curls under close to shoreline before breaking, then flows up the sandy beach until it can go no further, ebbing back from whence it came – the ocean – its magnificent power and beauty.

"How about a swim, Bean Sprout," Kanda asks his partner. He gets his answer when Allen hands slide up his chest and begins unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. Kanda returns the favor by helping Allen remove his clothing.

Holding hands they walk naked down to the water and wade in up to Allen's waist. The water is cool against their bodies, and Kanda pulls his lover into a warm embrace, lowering his head he gives Allen a deep kiss, rubbing their bodies together. Allen returns the kiss just as eagerly.

Pulling apart, they look at each other, the moon reflecting off their skin, illuminating them. 'What a beautiful body he has,' Allen's thinking. He begins to perk up, feeling playful at the moment, and splashes Kanda with water getting some in his face.

"Two can play this game," Kanda sneers, and splashes water at Allen hitting him in the face.

"Okay Kanda," Allen laughs, turning around backward.

Cupping his hands, he splashes water as fast and hard as he can back at Kanda. Kanda splashes back just as fast and hard as he follows the laughing Allen, shouting remarks back and forth to each other, having fun.

"You're going to regret this Bean Sprout," Kanda shouts at him.

"I don't think so Kanda, it may be the other way around—"Kanda catches Allen and dunks him into the water.

Sputtering and spitting out water as he surfaces, Allen quickly jumps on Kanda knocking him over pushing him under the water. Kanda regains his footing and grabs a squealing Allen by the waist, lifting him up out of the water, throwing him in the air backwards. His body smacks the water hard coming down on his back.

"You know Bean Sprout this is starting to feel like we've done this before," Kanda shouts over to Allen, who's trying to regain his balance.

Suddenly, Allen doesn't feel the sand under his feet and goes under again. Water fills his nose giving him a burning sensation in  
his nostrils, and the water slides down the back of his throat, threatening to make him cough.

Underwater, he paddles his feet searching for the sand beneath him. Something strong is dragging him backwards and down keeping him from surfacing.

"Okay, Bean Sprout, you can stop the act and get over here," Kanda teases, laughing, but Allen's not surfacing – something is wrong.

"Shit! Did he get caught in a current or undertow?" Kanda panics and dives under to find his lover.

Allen is fighting the current with all his strength – he has to get back to Kanda. He's not sure if he is staying in one place with his attempts at swimming, or if the current is dragging him further out to sea. Struggling, he cannot hold his breath for much longer – he screams inside his mind for Kanda.

Darkness starts to surround him; his chest tightens, and feels like something is crushing it. His strength is draining away. 'I'm going to die,' Allen thinks as he begins to feel light-headed, too tired to swim anymore, and feels himself floating in the darkness, his eyes close.

Suddenly, something strong wraps around his arm and tugs him up to the surface. He has the sensation of being pulled along, lifted, then lain onto a solid surface.

Somehow he knows this is his body, but it feels more like it is happening to someone else. That is until something solid starts pounding on his back, and strong arms hold him in place.

Inundate liquid rushes up and spews out of his mouth, but he still cannot get air into his lungs, he feels like he is suffocating – darkness swallows him once again.

Air is blowing into his lungs then this powerful pressure comes down on his chest. It has a rhythm to it that coaxes air into his lungs, and then another powerful pressure crushes down, hurting his chest.

Finally, air, he gasps for it and hangs onto it with irregular breathing until he coughs and spews out more water. He can breathe easier now, though his throat feels raw. He opens his eyes to see his beloved above him – concern and panic written on his face.

"Fuck! Bean Sprout!" Kanda says with a sharp edge to his voice, and strong arms wrap and cradle him, rocking back and forth. Kanda's bare skin is warm against his own, and inhales the familiar scent of his lover. He did not die.

"Kanda," Allen's weak voice says, "you saved me."

"Yes, you little brat, I thought I was going to lose you. Damnit Bean Sprout, _no_ more water for us!" Kanda's says, agitated, his voice straining as he continues holding his lover in his arms, his heart rapidly beating.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was out that far. Everything happened so fast," Allen whispers, to his beloved.

"It's not your fault, it's mine! I threw you out too far. Damn those feelings of losing you—," Kanda chokes on his words, remembering the crushing feeling in his chest, unable to breath.

"Do you think you can stand?" Kanda asks, wanting to get him back to camp to lie down.

"Yes," Allen replies, attempting to stand up with Kanda's help.

"We need to wash the sand off us before we get dressed," Kanda says, beginning to steer Allen towards the water.

"I don't want to get dressed. I want to feel your body against mine," Allen says, desperately, wanting only to be in his lover's warm arms, feeling safe.

"Okay, can you walk at least?" Kanda asks. "Yes," he replies.

Kanda helps his husband to stand and they pick up their clothing and boots. Allen holds Kanda's boots so he can put his arm around his waist and help him back. When they arrive back at camp, Kanda brushes off the dried sand from Allen's body before assisting him in lying down on the blankets – covering him.

Taking their clothing, Kanda spreads them out to dry on the small boulders surrounding them. Timcanpy had stayed at camp and is now fluttering around crazy, sensing something bad had happened to Allen, before he finally realizes he is all right and settles down close to him.

Kanda brushes off the dried sand from his body before lying down next to Allen and pulls the blankets over them. Allen smuggles into Kanda's warm embrace feeling his strong arms tightly around him – he feels safe again.

Allen didn't know why, but tears start flowing down his cheeks for no apparent reason. He didn't seem to have control over them, and they keep coming, until he is sobbing in Kanda's arms. Kanda places his hand on the back of his head, comforting him, squeezing him closer, afraid to let him go.

"It's all right Allen … let it all out. I'll be right here by your side, holding you," Kanda whispers, placing quick kisses on Allen's head, fighting back his own tears and fears, but holding Allen takes the edge off, knowing he is alive and here beside him.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Happy 4th of July! Thank you everyone who has been following my story – I love you all! Enjoy!_


	12. Rest Stop

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Twelve_

_His arms are heavy from thrashing and clawing with his hands at the liquid, intangible water unable to reach the surface for air. His lungs burn from lack of oxygen as the tightness becomes a crushing pain in his chest. He feels himself sinking in the dark, murky water too tired to move his arms. He needs air, opening his mouth he gasps for air, choking, his throat constricts, panicking, his arms flailing about … _

"Kanda! … Help me, Kanda!" Allen shouts out in his sleep, gasping as he struggles for air.

Kanda is shaking Allen wildly, trying to bring him out of his nightmare state of mind. "Bean Sprout, wake up! You fucking idiot, breathe!" Kanda shouts at Allen, still shaking him.

The perspiration is running off Allen's forehead, and his face is starting to turn a pale blue from not taking in air. Kanda's heart is pounding in his chest as he quickly thinks what to do. As a last resort, Kanda slaps Allen across the face, hard, to wake him up.

Allen's eyes fly open, wheezing as air comes into his lungs and he begins to breathe again. Kanda yanks Allen against his chest, tightening his hold on him, breathing deeply to calm his nerves.

"Damn it, Bean Sprout, I swear I'm going to live a short life if you keep this up. What the hell … I know it was a nightmare, but you fucking stop breathing, idiot," Kanda says in Allen's ear, his voice taut with anxiety.

"I was drowning all over again, Kanda. I couldn't breathe, shit it felt so real. I'm so sorry for upsetting you—," Allen says, his voice weak, trembling in Kanda's arms.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're fine and that's all that matters. Come on, let's lay down and get you covered up, your shivering," Kanda whispers softly to his lover.

Kanda pulls the covers over them. Allen snuggles close to his partner as he puts his strong arm around him, tightening his grip. Allen feels safe in his lover's arms. What would he do without his raven-hair husband in his life? Life, like the one he could have lost this evening, it frightens him.

His fingers idly rub his husband's stomach, closing his eyes he feels the smooth texture of his skin. His hands and fingers have touched every spot on his lover's body, but tonight his senses are keener. Even the familiar scent of his lover's smell seems sweeter tonight.

"Kanda, kiss me," Allen whispers, suddenly feeling the need of Kanda's lips on his.

Kanda opens his eyes and looks down at Allen. He takes his finger and traces his plush, pink lips then tilts his chin up to look at him. Kanda shifts to his side bringing his head down to touch Allen's lips. It never fails when he kisses Allen the warm burning of desires comes forth, aflame below.

Allen sighs, from the sweet taste of his lover's lips and tongue, Kanda pulls back looking down at his husband with a flicker of lust in his eyes.

Picking up Kanda's hand he rubs it against his cheek. Taking one of his lover's fingers, he slides it inside his mouth. His warm, wet tongue slowly circles around it, sucking on it – there's a hitch in Kanda's breathing.

It is seductive and arousing watching Allen's smooth movement of his tongue licking, and spiraling around Kanda's finger, slowly sliding his finger in and out of his mouth, elicits a soft moan from his lover.

The moon's light illuminating Allen's beautiful face only adds to Kanda's hot, burning desire for his husband.

Kanda's voice is low and husky as he asks, "Are you sure you are up to this after all you have been through tonight?"

"As sure as when I married you, I need to feel you tonight, inside of me, becoming one with me to make me feel whole again," Allen whispers, his voice a soft purr.

"Okay, you don't need to ask twice, because after today, and nearly losing you, I only want to devour you and bring you pleasure," Kanda says, his voice like liquid gold, melting Allen to his body.

Kanda is true to his words. Instead of being hot and demanding of each other, a gentler, soothing lovemaking coaxes their hot bodies into a soft, passionate coupling. They take their time. Hands, lips and tongues explore each other's bodies, seeking out what is most pleasurable to fulfill the other's need with their deep love and emotions.

The moon is high in the velvety, dark sky. Moonbeams spill to the earth, radiating its light, brightening the dark night; and the sweet-smelling fragrance of sex lingers around the young lover's, a satiated peace showing on their faces from their earlier passionate love-making. All seems right with the world.

Kanda lays awake, looking up for the brightest star and taking in nature's beauty. Allen is snug in his arms and his scent wafts to his nose, he smiles inhaling it his eyes half-close with solace. He could lie like this forever, even if the sky was falling down on them, he wouldn't want to move.

He knows all these uncertainties in their life brings tears, but every small moment of pleasure they share, only adds to the treasures of their life together. Life would be difficult not having Allen in his, more now because he could never go back to his isolated, unloved life, but he could not love another – only Allen.

Allen stirs next to him, stretching as his sleepy-eyes slowly open. Waking up to Kanda's beautiful face every day, and having Kanda love him, has been his blessing in this life. How his heart can ache, he loves him so much.

Kanda turns his head and smiles at his sated lover. He pulls up on one elbow, and like a moth to light, their mouths come together in soft, loving kisses.

Kanda pulls back from his lover's delicious lips and looks down at him, "Do you think you're able to start out this early in the morning?"

"If I'm following you, anytime is fine by me," Allen says, hoarsely, smiling at his husband.

"By the way, have I told you how much I love you lately," Allen asks, blinking his sleepy, dreamy eyes at him.

"Well, actually a few hours ago, I lost track after four times," Kanda smirks lovingly at Allen.

Allen slaps his hand on Kanda's arm mockingly, "You jerk! Let's get ready to go, so we can get some miles in before my body gives out again."

"Hmm, and what a great body it is," Kanda teases back, and Allen blushes. If he stayed in bed much longer with Allen, they won't get going for quite awhile. Kanda smiles to himself.

They finish packing everything and hike up to the road. Once they are back on the road, Kanda looks about and close his eyes to get a sense if there is any danger. Feeling everything is fine they continue their journey down the road, hand in hand, to their next destination.

Even with Allen's need for more frequent stops to rest, they had walked further than Kanda had anticipated. Kanda needs to check the map to see where they are, so they will stop and rest for a spell. Allen sits down beside him and hands him a canteen of water.

"How are we doing? I'm not slowing us down too much am I?" Allen asks, concern he is keeping them from making headway.

Kanda takes the canteen and sips the water and hands it back to Allen. That's not what he is worrying about. His worry is that stretch of wilderness he is not familiar with. With Allen's condition, still tiring so easily, they will need to go that route for his sake. Kanda still feels uneasy about going that way not knowing what they may encounter.

"Kanda, is everything all right?" Allen asks concern with his quietness.

Kanda folds the map up and puts his arm around Allen's shoulders and draws him close. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Kanda, don't keep anything from me, spill," Allen says, knowing his lover better than his lover may think.

"It's just that wilderness area – it has me concerned. I've never been though there and I haven't heard anyone speak about it either. With your condition it will be the less strenuous way to go. It just seems weird with all the missions the Black Order has sent Exorcists and Finders out on, no one has ever spoken about it," Kanda explains to Allen.

"Kanda, if you are not comfortable with going that route, then trust your instincts, they have never led you a stray before. I may do okay with going the other way, no, I will make it," Allen says, wrapping his arm around the back of Kanda's body, squeezing him with a hug.

"You moron, I know you would try to go that way. How many times have I told you, I'm not putting your fucking health at risk? You're not going to get away from me that easy," Kanda grins down at Allen, hugging him tighter.

"There's no discussing this any further. I've made my mind up and we are going that route. We'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Now, give me a kiss and we'll continue on," Kanda states, then grins at Allen to smooth things over.

"Damn you Kanda," Allen says, as they come together sharing a deep kiss. Kanda knows this will take Allen's mind off the decision and worrying about it and the kiss helps him too.

They pick up their belongings and walk out to the roadway to continue on. "The map shows the turn off shouldn't be that far ahead. I'd like to get there before it's too late in the day," Kanda says, as they walk along.

Allen nods his head in agreement, not sure this is the right thing to do. Kanda brings Allen's hand to his lips, kisses it and gives him a reassuring look. Allen smiles back as they continue walking in silence.

The sun is at its highest point in the sky. Bright ray's stream down from above reflecting off Allen's shirt as the warm heat penetrates through the fabric feeling like he is basking in the sun. Perspiration beads form over his upper lip and forehead, and droplets of salty sweat run down his face and dampen his hair.

It has been eight hours of walking, and fatigue is overtaking Allen's body. His feet drag as they begin to feel like heavy weights. Coming into view is a path that veers to the right off the main road.

"That's the path just ahead of us," Kanda says, rousing from his thoughts. He has forgotten to check to see how Bean Sprout is doing this past hour. He had been too preoccupied with going over his plans he had mapped out in his mind.

"Yes, I see it. I need to rest there Kanda," Allen says, in a weary voice.

Kanda looks back at his partner and sees the fatigue has taken hold of his body. He walks back the few steps to Allen, annoyed that Allen keeps ignoring the signs his body is giving him to rest.

"Don't say it Kanda, I know, I should have spoken up sooner. I wanted to make it to this point before I rested. Anyway, it is lunch time, we can eat and rest at the same time," Allen huffs out, winded.

"You are such an idiot. Here let me help you the rest of the way. Well, you're right, it is high noon and we should eat lunch. We will take a long break before we enter the forest," Kanda says, peering down the path.

Kanda helps Allen sit down on a boulder, taking his knap sack off his back. He drops their cases and removes his knap sack and Mugen from his back. Rummaging through the sack for food, Kanda takes out bread and cheese for their lunch and sits next to Allen on the boulder.

They make small talk as they share their lunch together enjoying what breeze there is. Kanda puts away what they didn't eat for the next meal and sits on the ground, tugging Allen's hand to come down next to him. Sliding down next to his partner, Kanda hands him the canteen of water.

"We'll lay down for awhile to rest. I know you won't rest if I'm not here watching you," Kanda says, with a low chuckle.

"You're right, I would be worrying about where you had gone off to instead of resting," Allen says, with his warm smile. The smile that makes Kanda's heart jump, the one Allen has been wearing since they had left Boston. Allen has no need to hide behind his fake smile, being with Kanda – he can relax and be himself.

Kanda lies on his side, draping his arm over Allen's stomach, feeling the rhythm of his breathing. Yes, he's breathing, nothing sounds nicer then hearing and knowing Allen is breathing. Hopefully, after last night's nightmare and their tender love-making, Allen will be fine – no more nightmares.

Kanda rests his eyes, but is aware of what is happening around him. Timcanpy sits on a large boulder keeping vigilant over his two masters. Though Tim is actually Allen's golem, he now feels they are a family, so he thinks both of them as his master.

Allen falls off to sleep almost immediately. Kanda allows himself to nod off once and a while, needing sleep from their late night and early start this morning. An hour later Kanda wakens and shakes Allen to wake him up.

"We better get going, Bean Sprout, while it is still early afternoon," Kanda whisper's in Allen's ear, as he gently shakes him.

Startling Allen, he springs to sit up, disoriented, dazed from awakening from his nap so quickly. "Right, I'm good, let's go," Allen says, clumsily trying to move quickly to stand up.

"Hey, slow down, you're not fully awake," Kanda chuckles. "Yet … I do know one way to wake you up," Kanda says, his lip slanting up into a coy smile.

Allen rubs his eyes and then looks at Kanda. "What might that be, a kiss from my knight in shining armor?' Allen coos to Kanda.

Kanda tugs Allen towards him, hard and quick, enfolding his arms around him, crushing a kiss on his lips, and then pushing his tongue into Allen's warm mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance over the other, their mouths now hot and wet demanding more from the other until finally they break their lips apart – breathless.

"I believe I'm awake now, but you have me pretty excited," Allen pants, looking up into his lover's eyes and then down to the front of his pants.

"Yeah, I guess I over did it a little," Kanda utters, lust showing in his eyes, his pants uncomfortably tight too.

"Maybe we should take care of this little problem before we head out. It's not like we haven't jerked each other off before," Kanda says, smirking.

"I think that's an excellent idea. If not, I'll have a difficult time walking especially watching your ass swaying in front of me," Allen grins, with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again everyone for your comments and reviews! This chapter I felt was needed after what the poor couple has been going through. It will also help them with the rest of their journey in finding Komui's home. Thanks for sticking with me!_


	13. Attack

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Thirteen_

After their little romp on the grass, both satisfied, Kanda and Allen are ready to start out again. Holding hands they walk up the path leading into the forest.

It seems like any other forest they have been in before, though there is some sort of malevolent aura that surrounds them like a fine mist. Kanda senses something evil at the same time Allen does. They squeeze each other's hands.

"Kanda are you seeing glowing eyes in the darkness of the brush? Some red, some yellow?" He asks in a light whisper. Kanda tightens his grip on Allen's hand, nervously.

"Yes, I have. I noticed them earlier, but now there seems to be more," Kanda whispers back.

They tread lightly, careful where they step, looking for any signs of a trap, or snare. This is what Kanda had feared taking the shorter route through this mysterious forest which no one seems to have previously been through.

They might have encountered something that is unknown to either of them. Now that he has seen the red and yellow glowing eyes in the brush, his apprehension he had felt earlier, before coming here, has more substance.

Kanda doesn't want to take any chances that something might happen to Allen, so he pulls on his hand bringing him closer to him. He wraps his arm around his waist and leans in to whisper to him.

"Bean Sprout, stay close to me. Don't, under any circumstances pull away from me, or charge into any battle with something we may not know what it is. We'll stay hidden until we come up with a plan on how to attack it. Do you understand me? You are not fully healed and I won't risk losing you," Kanda says sternly, but lovingly as he looks intently into his lover's silvery eyes.

When they reach the clearing in the forest, whoever is hiding in the brush will not be able to follow them any further without being seen. Unexpectedly, in the far distance, they hear talking and the sound of laughter.

"What do you think that could be?" Allen asks, quietly.

"I'm not sure, but for some reason an Akuma comes to mind. But who is it talking to?" Kanda quietly asks, more to himself then to Allen.

"Bean Sprout, don't do anything stupid. You stick beside me until we know what it is and how to fight it," Kanda insists, whispering.

They receive their answer when they creep to the end of the brush and look around it. Indeed, it is an Akuma, and a Level 3 at that.

Its face is a light-pink, porcelain mask with beady black eyes, bright red lips, and rosy cheeks – like a china doll. There's the illusion of having no neck to connect to its short and oval torso which has grotesque gangling limbs protruding out of its body flailing about, like the living venomous snakes on Medusa's head.

It hovers in mid-air looking down with disgust at the cowering Japanese natives in front of it, afraid to look at the creature as they tremble in fear.

Its laugher is a high-pitch shrill, hurting your eardrums with the reverberation of its loudness. Allen and Kanda crouch down and cover their ears from the sound as the Level 3 commences to attack the Japanese natives. Allen could not sit still to watch this abomination kill these people.

Before Kanda could say anything, Allen yells, "_Synchronization Transcendence! Crown Clown Invocation!"_ And he rushes at the hellion, his razor sharp claws ready to annihilate the Level 3 beast.

"Shit, the damn idiot! We just talked about this. He never thinks, just charges in there. Well, I'll have to help him with this, he's not fully healed. Damn him," Kanda growls, and removes Mugen from his sheath.

_"Double Illusion Sword!"_ Kanda shouts out, racing after Allen, and the evildoer attacking the natives.

Allen charges the monster, flying through the air when suddenly it shoots straight up making Allen miss it. As quickly as it shot up, it comes back down just as fast, behind Allen, and it kicks him hard, flinging him against a tree.

This isn't going to stop the younger Exorcist, and he stands up from the ground, rushing the hideous creature again, but just before he gets there Kanda swipes Mugen at the monster, slicing some of its arms off.

Kanda stands next to Allen, "What did we just discuss about attacking before planning, idiot? Not to charge in without thinking, remember?" Kanda growls at Allen, angry at what could have happened to his partner.

"Here he comes …" Allen yells out.

They rush at the gruesome being as it gets within a short distant from them, the beast inhales, blowing out a strong gale wind at the two Exorcists pushing them backwards.

"I know we had just discussed this Kanda, but what was I suppose to do? Wait until we came up with a plan? By then that abomination would have killed all of them," Allen quips back, struggling to walk forward in the strong, forceful wind.

"Damn you Allen, we could have …" Kanda's cut off by Allen racing back to attack again, now that the gale wind is gone.

"Bean Sprout, to your left!" Kanda shouts, warning his partner.

Before he had time to register what had just happened, the wretched creature is so fast that it strikes Allen again sending him back to the ground. 'Shit! If only I could get close enough to that damn monstrosity, I could crucify it with one etch of the cross from my talon. It's just so damn fast!' Allen's thinking, trying to figure a way pass its quickness.

"We're not done talking about this, Bean Sprout," Kanda shouts at Allen as he rushes by the white-hair brat on the ground to attack the repulsive anomaly. Angry, Kanda slashes at it over and over managing to slice off more of its many arms. Allen takes advantage of Kanda keeping it busy and comes up behind it, etching the cross on its body.

The explosion, from annihilating the pugnacious thing, sends Allen and Kanda flying backwards against a tree, striking their heads hard, as they sit there dizzy from the blow. The natives come out of hiding and creep up to the two Exorcists. Allen and Kanda's visions are blurry as they try to focus on the faces in front of them.

"Kanda … I can't see straight … my eyes are blurry, who are these people?" he whispers to his partner who has his head leaning against his shoulder.

"I can't see straight … either … and I don't know … who they are. Allen, are you injured?" Kanda asks.

"No, I don't think so …" he whispers back. Slowly, their eyes close as darkness envelops them.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I hope you have enjoyed my 4__th__ of July specials with getting out more chapters than I normally do. Of course, this is still a work in progress and I need to start writing another chapter very soon. It is my intent to submit just as soon as I can. Thanks to all of you who have hung in there with me! I just love the way Kanda cares for Allen, they are such an adorable couple! Also I didn't have this beta read, so please let me know of any huge errors you may find that I missed._


	14. White-hair god

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Fourteen _

Tall, amber flames flicker in front of Kanda's half-open, blurry eyes. Through the blur he can only make out black figures, dancing in front of the fire to the loud beating of drums. Kanda blinks his eyes a couple of times to clear his vision.

The male dancers are scantily dressed with white loincloths covering their privates and only partially covering their buttocks. Their long, black hair swings wildly as they hop back and forth with the rhythm of the drums.

As Kanda's head starts to clear his eyes begin to focus. 'Where's Bean Sprout?' Kanda looks amongst the group of men in the area, searching for his white-hair husband. Then he spots him, not too far from him, still unconscious from the blow to his head.

Allen is sitting in some kind of basket chair that lifts easily to move him to wherever the natives want. 'Well, at least they haven't dressed him in one of those stupid loincloths. No one is supposed to see his private parts but me!' Kanda bristles inside as he looks over at Allen to see if he is hurt.

Allen stirs bringing his hand to the back of his head, rubbing it, and then winces. He had received a small gash to the back of his head when the blast from the Level 3 threw him into the tree. Blood shows on his white glove when he brings it around to look at it.

Kanda sees the blood.

"Bean Sprout, how bad is the cut to your head?" he yells over to him. Kanda tries to get up and walk over to his partner, only to find ropes are holding him in place.

"What the fuck is this!" Kanda shouts, yanking on the ropes.

"Kanda!" Allen wails, looking over at his lover, confusion showing on his pale face.

Silence fills the air as the activities stop and the natives look over at Allen and then Kanda. An old man, apparently their leader, slowly stands up, raising his hand for the tribe to remain silent. The village becomes ominously quiet.

Kanda looks over at who he assumes is the leader. He is wearing a traditional dark red kimono with black symbols woven into the upper part of the fabric in a pattern. Kanda has seen symbols like these before, but he just can't seem to place where.

The man is of medium height, yet the bold black and white stripe skirting he wears over the kimono that falls down to his ankles, gives him the illusion he is taller.

He is elderly, with a long, gray braid hanging down his back. His skin still looks fairly smooth for a man of his age – he is definitely the Tribal Chief.

The Chief speaks in English even though he and his tribe appear to be of an ancient origin – one Kanda has no knowledge of. The Chief raises his hand and gestures towards Allen.

"This is the antediluvian god we have been waiting for to return to us! He helped save our warriors from the archfiend that has terrorized our village for days," the Chief speaks loudly in a strong deep voice that resonates throughout the village. His mere presence commands attention.

"A god! Che, don't tell him that I'll never be able to live with him in peace," Kanda mutters, rolling his eyes annoyed.

Allen gives Kanda a smile and shrugs his shoulders, acutely uneasy.

"This man also helped slay the archfiend beast, but to keep him from escaping he is tethered to the trees," the Chief's hand now gestures in Kanda's direction.

"I'm not fucking escaping without Bean Sprout," Kanda hollers at the Chief.

"You have no respect for you elder's, young warrior," the tribal Chief hisses, narrowing his blazing eyes on Kanda.

The Chief nods to one of the natives. Obeying, he quickly brings a cup of liquid for Allen to drink. Allen is still finding all of this very confusing. 'What the hell is going on,' he's thinking as he sits back in confusion.

"Drink from this cup our White-hair god," the elderly leader tells Allen.

"_No_, Bean Sprout, _don't_ drink it! We don't know what it is," Kanda yells over to Allen.

The Chief nods in another direction and two strong warriors advance in Kanda's direction. Kanda grunts in pain when the warriors yank the ropes which wrap his wrists tighter, stretching his arms out to his sides, leaving even less room to struggle. One of the young warrior's steps behind him and places the sharp, cold edge of his blade at Kanda's throat.

"You mother fuckers, get that knife away from my throat," Kanda growls as he tries to move his neck away from the cutting edge of the blade. The warrior only tightens his grip on him.

"Now, our young, White-hair Kami, you will drink from the cup," the elder says to Allen, bowing.

"Stay away from him you bastards! Don't drink it Bean Sprout!" Kanda roars, straining against the ropes, the blade still at his throat. He could feel a trickle of blood gliding down his neck.

"Get that knife away from him! Kanda, I can't take the chance that they will hurt you," Allen cries out, his voice sounding tense with an undertone of fear.

'They can't hurt him, I won't allow them to!' Allen is frantically thinking, determined his partner will live, even if he must die.

"I'm their god, Kanda. What could possibly go wrong? I'm sure they won't hurt me, it's you I'm worried about." Allen's voice quivers, his eyes pleading to his lover's.

Allen could feel himself shaking, praying Kanda will not do something to get himself killed.

He sits up straight, the determination blazing like fire in his eyes, he gathers his inner strength and boldness – he has to save his husband.

"I'll drink this, but you must promise me you will not harm him, and you _must_ let him go," Allen demands, strong and firm, the quiver in his voice gone as if it never existed.

"I will promise you my young god," the Chief states, bowing.

"_No_ Allen!" Kanda yells, the veins on his neck sticking out. The warrior removes the blade from Kanda's throat and steps back, obeying the nod from their Chief.

Allen takes the cup from the tribesman. He looks over at his partner, not sure if he will be alive for long. He mouths over to Kanda, just like he did when he said good-bye to his beloved at the carriage before they took him away, "I love you, Yuu."

Kanda's heart is tearing apart. His eyes will love into Allen's, mouthing back similar sentiments: "I love you too, Allen."

Allen takes the cup and looks over at Kanda, his eyes showing the wetness of tears he refuses to let drop. He smiles, that warm, wonderful smile Kanda loves. He watches as his husband drinks the liquid down quickly, now feeling as if the bottom of his stomach has dropped out. He is dizzy with despair.

Allen keeps smiling, but sadness fills his silver eyes as he keeps them on Kanda – only Kanda. His eyes start to close, though he still manages to keep his focus on Kanda's beautiful face until he could no longer keep them open. Allen slumps in the basket chair.

Kanda hangs his head; his chin rests on his chest. He then feels his knees buckle as if the earth has been removed from underneath him and falls limp, only the ropes holding him up. Suddenly he realizes his worst fear might have just happened, and that deep rooted pain starts ripping at his very soul once again. Is Allen just asleep, or did they kill him? He needs to know.

Pulling himself up, standing straight, he holds his head level, his eyes narrow, glowing hot embers of anger at the old Chief.

"What did you do to him? Did you kill him?" Kanda asks, his voice sharp and hard.

"No … he is not dead." Kanda sighs with relief. "At least not yet," the Chief says, staring back at Kanda with dark, black eyes.

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?" Kanda asks, his deep cobalt blue eyes now turning darker with rage.

"Yes, let me explain to you what will happen with our White-hair god." The tribal Chief speaks loud enough for all to hear.

"His name is Allen," Kanda sharply informs the Chief as his ferocious black brows knit together in a scowl.

He will be sacrificed to the Stone Warrior. This warrior will not be satisfied without him as a sacrifice, and in doing so, he will leave our people in peace for another two-hundred years," the leader begins to explain.

"What the fuck is a Stone Warrior?" Kanda snarls at the leader, wishing he could strangle him.

"He is an ancient warrior who had been turned to stone after massacring an ancient tribe of our people centuries ago. At the time, a spell had been casted upon him as his punishment. However, the spell has limits. It will only last for two-hundred years.

When he awakens from his sleep, he demands we sacrifice but one White-hair god to him, and the promise continues – he will not harm us for another two-hundred years. This has been done for centuries, and now it is time once again," the tribal Chief tells the tale, using his hands to emphasize the importance of the White-hair Kami.

The Chief points at Allen, "He _is_ the White-hair god we have been waiting for. He will either die, or fight the warrior and destroy him, leaving our people in peace forever," he finishes, raising his hands to the sky.

"Will you stop calling him a god?" Kanda growls annoyed at the thought. 'I'm the only one who is allowed to give him a nick name, assholes,' Kanda thinks, anger fuming inside him.

The Chief simply stares at Kanda, absolutely expressionless. Kanda couldn't help but wonder what he is thinking - it could be anything. Suddenly the Chief spoke, albeit not to Kanda.

"Now…we will prepare for the journey far into the forest, to the sacred grounds and the cave. It is time to set up for the ceremony," the Chief shouts out to his tribesmen and warriors. They raise their hands to the sky, cheering and shouting.

He turns to Kanda. "I promised I would release you unharmed. My two young warriors will take you to where you were found. This is so you will not interfere with the ceremony," the leader states.

He nods to his two warriors holding Kanda. "Take him away after we have left the village," the Chief commands.

As the leader is saying this, the sound of heavy footsteps and chanting carries throughout the air on a light breeze. Two long lines of tribesmen, side by side, come into sight. A thick rope rests upon their bronze shoulders as they drag what appears to be a very, heavy object on a wagon. Every muscle on their scantily clothe bodies bulge under the strain of their relentless tugging.

Their coppery-brown skin bore sweat and glimmers from the blazing fire reflecting off the sheen of wetness covering them. The sound of a whip cracks the air as the procession comes to a halt. The ropes slacken and they sit on the dirt ground to rest. Younger tribesmen run around providing water for the entourage of pullers.

The wagon has large wooden wheels with six spokes spreading evenly from their center hubs. Rusty iron bands bond the circumstance of the spokes, holding the wheels together. Propping the gyration up on an angle is a long, thick, hand-hewn post which is tethered to the back of the axle which binds the two wheels. The wagon sets atop the axles. It's a primitive contraption, but it works. On top of the wagon platform sits yet another iron-bound wheel with six spokes.

The bronze-skin natives carry the basket-chair which holds the still-unconscious Allen over to the wagon. As they pick up his fragile, near-lifeless body, and hands him up to the natives standing on the platform of the wagon his arms fall, hanging listlessly at his sides as his head hangs backwards.

"Be careful with him, you damn idiots!" Kanda shouts at the natives moving Allen, his frustrations getting worse as he is still unable to save his lover.

Kanda watches as they strap his husband to the large wheel atop of the wagon. Spreading Allen's legs and arms, his body looks like a large "X" against the dark wooden spokes. His head hangs to his chest. Kanda can feel the ire building inside of him, blinding him. He is ready to burst at any moment to fight for his partner.

The crack of a whip snaps Kanda out of his temporary blindness and back to the present. The tribesmen, who were sitting moments ago, rise to their feet. Now standing, they pick up the thick ropes and place them over their shoulders, bending slightly forward, to resume their hauling of the burdensome wagon with Allen.

The drums resume their thunderous beating as the wagon begins to pull away, taking Allen to the mysterious ceremonial area. The brightness of the amber flames slowly fades off his lover as the wagon pulls further out into the darkness.

Kanda continues to fight at his ropes, desperately trying to break them, wanting to go after Allen, his heart breaking at the sight of him leaving. A memory of the carriage, pulling away, when Allen was taken to Boston to be executed comes crashing down on him. As it always does, fear sweeps through him with the possibility of losing his lover.

His struggle continues as the two warriors' un-wrap the ropes from around the trees which have been holding him in place. They pull and drag a defiant Kanda, who wrestles with the ropes that still bind him as they begin to take him back from whence he came. Kanda snaps his mind to attention, already forming an escape plan.

**To be continued …**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Too tired to think of anything clever to say except – Thanks again for all your reviews, alerts, and favs!


	15. Escape

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Fifteen _

The few tribesmen who are left behind stoke the bon fire creating large amber flames which licks at the logs, reaching higher, passing the top of the still-erect pyramid of logs that snap and crackle sending orange sparks into the air.

The brightness from the blaze shines on Kanda's back and emits a searing heat. They drag him away and slowly the light fades on his back, turning into twilight. The scorching heat on his body turns to a shivering chill.

The loud, thunderous banging of the drums follow Kanda and the two warriors as they escort him back to the path where Allen and he had been before their encounter with the Level 3 Akuma.

The two warriors have no idea who they are attempting to drag away, back into the forest far from his Bean Sprout. Like any loving spouse, he is determined to save his husband. Kanda is a swordsman, a competent warrior who forms strategies ahead of time, if possible, before engaging into any sort of battle, unlike his impulsive partner who is ready to save the world instantaneously.

Kanda still struggles against the ropes which bind him. He yanks and tugs, trying to loosen them, to no avail. His efforts only leave his wrist red and raw. Because of this, one of the warriors grows tired of Kanda's constant rebellion and intends to teach him a lesson. Suddenly, one of the warriors is at Kanda's side and kicks his legs out from under him. He lands heavily, face down in the dirt.

Laughing, they drag Kanda along, his arms stretching out in front of him, pulling his body faster as dirt and dust kicks up from the ground into his face. Despite the pain to his wrists, Kanda twists and turns in the ropes grip which yanks mercilessly on his arms. He struggles to get to his feet.

"You mother fuckers are _not_ going to get away with this. You will pay for what you are doing," sputters a fuming and defiant Kanda as he starts to cough from the dust.

"Well, if you stop fighting us we will let you up to walk along quietly. What do you say?" The taller warrior on his right asks.

Kanda quickly thinks about this and decides it will be better if he cooperates with the two warriors, for now at least, and try to extract information from them rather than continue struggling and not have an opportunity to get free.

"Okay," Kanda says, relinquishing his struggle.

They allow Kanda to stand up and he brushes the dirt from his clothes before they resume their walk.

"So, tell me, where is this Stone Warrior's prison located?" Kanda asks seeking the information he needs to find Allen.

The two look at each other, figuring they have the upper hand with this fireball of a warrior which they have been ordered to separate from the White-hair god. They decide to tell Kanda the name of the place.

"Skull's cave," replies the shorter warrior.

"Is this cave far from your village?" Kanda asks, probing further for answers.

"It is considered far when one is towing the large wagon with the wheel on top. Where it is located is of no concern to you, for you will be far away in the other direction, unable to interfere with the ceremony," hisses the second warrior.

'Hmm, so we are heading in the opposite direction from where they are taking Bean Sprout. I will need to escape soon, or I will lose the trail leading me back to the village.' Kanda continues to ponder the plan forming in his mind.

With what little information he has been able to extract from the warriors it should still be enough to help him find Allen. Seemingly, the two warriors are strong, but they are still no match against Kanda. He had discovered that earlier when they had pulled the ropes tighter to stretch out his arms to prevent him from breaking his constraints.

The young warrior's bodies are well built, with tight, strong muscles, but they have not acquired the finesse in which to measure up to Kanda in hand to hand combat, which the samurai swordsman knows would be to his advantage.

When tied to the tree he had no leverage in which to break the ropes, but now, having his arms free with only the rope around his wrists, there is a better chance of escaping.

Even though they had confiscated his sword, Mugen, they did not look inside his boot where he carries a dagger. The other helpful fact is the inexperience warriors had tied the other ends of the rope to their own wrists, leaving them bound to Kanda.

Resolving his plan in his mind he sets it into motion. He looks for a tree that can withhold being pulled on without being too flexible, or fragile to break if bent too far.

Kanda spots such a tree coming up close on his right side. Within a split second, Kanda forcefully tugs on one of the ropes, which swings the shorter warrior around the tree. The rope wraps quickly and tightly, smashing his head hard enough on the tree to knock him out.

Before the other warrior can react, Kanda jerks sharply on the rope again, swinging him in the opposite direction then his comrade around the same tree. The warrior's head crashes into the tree, leaving him on the ground semi-conscious and moaning in pain.

He grabs his dagger from inside his boot, and severs the ropes around his wrist and darts away from the two defeated warriors and heads straight to the village to snag Mugen.

He quickly surveys the area for signs from which they came. Just feet away from him is the path where the two warriors had dragged him for several yards. Following it to the end, he notices the path they had taken from the village and follows it.

'I have to get to Bean Sprout. What are they going to do to him? Just feed him to a warrior made of stone? That's ridiculous … but most things we encounter as Exorcists _is_ ridiculous … I wonder if Innocence is involved with this," Kanda mulls this over in his mind.

"I hope I can get there in time to save Bean Sprout. Damn it! I _will_ get there in time! Ha, a White-hair god … that's going to come back and bite me in the ass at some point in our life, I just know it," Kanda mutters to himself.

Up ahead he can see the shimmering of fire brightly lighting the village. He approaches cautiously, peering around for any sign of the warriors that had stayed behind. None were to be seen, so Kanda slowly walks into the village.

The bon fire still flickers tall, its amber flames blazing into the air, sparking, making crackling and popping sounds as before. The blaze illuminates everything, giving plenty of light for Kanda to find Mugen which is leaning against the Chiefs' seat.

He races up the stairs to where the Chief's throne sits and picks up Mugen and swings it over his shoulder. He scans the area around him to get his bearings before he sprints off in the direction Allen had been taken away.

The beating of the drums can no longer be heard, only the crackling sound of the fire as he leaves the village. Kanda believes they may have taken the drums to the ceremonial grounds for their sacrifice. "Damn, Bean Sprout is their sacrifice." A chill runs down his spine. He has to find his partner.

Once beyond the bright light of the fire he has to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Moments pass before his eyes acclimate to the dim light. It's not exactly dark, but the stars and moon isn't offering much light. Though, the dimness contributes to an eerie, almost ominous feeling, as if something is lurking in the shadows ready to jump out at any moment.

Luckily, it isn't too hard to find signs as to what direction they have taken Allen. The trail blazing before him is clearly where they were towing the heavy wagon. It left tell-tale marks, making a path even he can see in this darkness.

He sprints off, following the wagon's trail, keeping a steady pace and thinking only of getting to his Bean Sprout. He can still see the look on Allen's face when he had to drink that potion. Too many things on this trip have brought back so many memories of what they have gone through together.

'I only want us back together, finding our paradise together. Damn I love him,' Kanda thinks as he picks up his pace.

Suddenly he hears rustling behind him. Following the rustling sound he hears the hush of voices whispering from what seems to be a conversation between two people. 'Could those two have escaped from the tree already?' Kanda wonders as he listens. He pulls back into the tall grass to hide.

Sure enough it is the two warriors Kanda had left in a heap back in the forest. The shorter warrior has a gash on the side of his forehead with blood trickling down. A bump and a bruise are already starting to form. His body has various scratches and cuts from the trees and his wrists are red where the rope has burnt the skin.

The taller warrior didn't look much better. His head had smashed into the tree as well, leaving a massive welt on his right cheek and eye. The swelling of the bruise makes his face askew, which complements the large black swollen eye which is already a deep black and blue. The warrior's body also has cuts and abrasions from the rope and tree. Clearly, both of them have seen better days.

One warrior falters in his steps and stumbles as he tries to keep walking. He sways back and forth while the other warrior waddles and walks just as lamely. Neither one of them look as if they could make much headway to the ceremonial grounds. Kanda sneers at the boorish warriors, despite himself.

Quietly, Kanda carefully backs up into the taller grass to where they wouldn't detect his presence. Furtively, he creeps ahead of the two warriors until he has put some distance between them. Only then does he move back onto the path of the wagon.

It is still dark, and in the shadows Kanda blends well with his black coat, making it difficult to ascertain if it is him. Vigilantly, he continues to pick up a faster pace while moving stealthily amongst the large trees and brush. In the distant he can now hear the drone of drums pounding – he has to be near the ceremonial grounds.

'Bean Sprout, hang on, I'm almost there,' Kanda thinks, becoming anxious to get there before it's too late.

The drums become louder as he arrives closer to the site. Still keeping his fast pace, ducks branches and moves smoothly through the brush, silently and skillfully. He looks to the sky and notices it will be dawn soon. Hopefully, this will not interfere with his rescue of Allen.

Thunderous banging of the drums confirms Kanda's suspicion he is almost there. A flicker of flames can be seen filtering through the leaves and brush. Closer now, Kanda stomach begins to churn inside at what he may find. Is he too late to save Allen? Has the Stone Warrior already been released, the sacrifice completed and Allen gone?

Thoughts are now whirling around in Kanda's mind as he becomes afraid of what may be over the rise ahead. 'I can't lose Bean Sprout – damn he has to be alright!' Once again, that deep rooted pain is trying to ripple up and tear at his soul at the thought of losing Allen.

Through the leaves he sees the flames of random bon fires scattered about the grounds. He is closer, much closer now. His legs are shaking, his thigh muscles burn from his furious pace to reach the ceremonial grounds. His calf muscles balk, tightening with every step he takes. 'I'm almost there, keep moving, just keep moving,' Kanda chants in his mind.

The beginning of dawn is approaching. The sky has an eerie appearance as night fades away unveiling a sky which is unsettling to Kanda. Once he reaches the ridge, he crunches down and creeps to the edge to view the activities happening below. Directly across from him is a sight he had not anticipated seeing – as he stares at the cave the natives call Skull Cave.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully this was a faster pace chapter and keeps you interested. I was lucky to have someone review it in time to get it out for this weekend. Please enjoy and thank you to everyone that has been following this story and have left their wonderful reviews or comments!_


	16. Skull Cave

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Sixteen _

Kanda stares directly across the grounds at the mountainous rock formation. The massive dark gray rock starkly depicts the shape of a human skull. Even from this distance Kanda can make out the shape with ease. Adding to the eeriness of the formation is the coarseness to its surface. It is not smooth, but has pits and gouges where rocks have chipped, or have worn off falling to the earth below making piles at the base.

It is the largest opening for a cave Kanda has ever seen. The darkness inside the cave's huge entrance gives Kanda goose bumps as it brings to mind a person issuing a loud scream. The eyes and nose are large, dark hollow sockets which can prove to be alternative entrances into the cave.

Vines and other vegetation climb the cliffs on each side of the skull's face. On top of the cave, ghostly silhouettes of tall, broad, ebony barren trees with rangy branches reaches out as if asking for forgiveness for their tormented existence. The ghoulish trees against the sky sends a chill down Kanda's spine and the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

There is a mixture of dark gray and bluish-gray clouds; different hues of pink edge and streak throughout the horizon. The clouds spread across the sky like an endless sea of despair. These are the type of clouds, very often, form before a storm is about to take place. Kanda's concern it may come soon which can cripple his plans to rescue Allen.

Kanda scans the base of the cave. On both sides of the entrance were once impressive tall, majestic pillars now lying in ruins, scattering their pieces about the ground. The remains of larger pillars have chips and cracks, some are half-buried in the earth as if some great earthquake may have had some play in their downfall long ago, leaving only a desolate destruction in its wake.

Large gargoyles perch on top of a partial ledge that once surrounded the cave, but has corroded in places by the passing of ages. At some period in time, this place must have been one great and powerful sovereign. Its ruins showcase a fearsome ceremonious display of bravura which would make any lowly tribesmen intimidated by its awe-striking aura.

As Kanda continues to scan the area his eyes move over to the ceremonial grounds. He sees Allen, still unconscious and still tethered to the large wooden wheel which is now sitting on top of a sacrificial platform in front of the cave. The round platform is elevated off the ground with six sets of stone steps arching up to hold it in place. Bon fires blaze in-between each section of the steps, lighting the entire area.

Hundreds of tribesmen and warriors gather at the far back of the field, away from the consecrated grounds, keeping their distance from the cave itself. The drums play a powerful, thundery rhythm that Kanda can feel in his chest. The sound fills the air as if a storm is brewing, which to Kanda's dismay, might be exactly what is happening.

The guards, who have been standing next to Allen and the Chief now turn to face their people. The tribal Chief raises his hand into the air and all become silent except for the whistling of the wind rushing through the cave. Kanda finds himself holding his breath, afraid to move, not wanting to attract attention.

"It is time for us to begin the ceremony! The Stone Warrior is soon to awaken, and will devour our sacrifice of the White-hair god, blessing our village with peace for the next two-hundred years! If the White-hair god awakens to fight and destroys the Stone Warrior, we will never have to worry about chaos, or the death of our people again," the Chief shouts out over the crowd of natives, who still remain silent.

The Chief drops his hands and signals to the warrior guards to follow him in leaving the sacrificial platform, and they start their journey across the consecrated grounds to where the rest of the natives are waiting for their leader.

"You're damn right I'm going to destroy that Stone Warrior, and hopefully with Bean Sprouts help if he is coherent enough to help, that is," Kanda mutters to himself.

Kanda isn't going to waste anymore precious time, and begins his descent to the sacred grounds below. From this side of the flat field he is closer to Allen, and it will not take much for him to race across and cut the ropes that bind Allen.

He is sure he will be able to get to Allen before any of the warriors can as they need to cross a great distance to get to the sacred altar before him.

The tribal Chief and his accompaniment of warriors have reached the other end of the grounds. The Chief gives the sign for the drumming to recommence; probably the _real_ start of awakening the Stone Warrior.

Kanda looks over at Allen as he makes it part way down the side of the ridge. There is what looks like movement of Bean Sprout head. Maybe he is waking up, though Kanda knows he is too far away to discern Allen's condition.

Allen is feeling groggy and dizzy as he comes out of the effects of the potion he had drank earlier. He can't seem to open his eyes and his whole body feels feeble, not wanting to wake up and move. Suddenly, he hears the loud booming of the drums. Their resonance echoes throughout the clearing between the mountains, adding to Allen's already enormous headache.

'God, where is Kanda? I hope he is safe, though I really want him here with me.' Allen is torn between wanting Kanda with him and hoping he is safely far away from this horrid place.

The numbness in his body is dissipating and he can begin to feel his feet and legs. The cloudiness in his mind starts to lift, the headache subsides and his eyes finally open – the potion is wearing off. Now, if Kanda can make it across the grounds to get to Allen in time and the rest of the potion abates his body, they _could_ have a fair chance in getting away.

Even though Allen would like Kanda safe, he hopes he has escaped his adversaries and will come to rescue him. If he knows his husband at all, this is exactly what he would expect of his partner – to save him.

Kanda is close to the bottom and looks over at Allen again. "It does look like Bean Sprout is waking up. Now to get over there without those warriors interfering," Kanda utters under his breath.

He jumps the remaining distances to the ground below, landing quietly. Parting the brush, he looks to see if he has been noticed by any of the tribesmen. The drums are banging so loudly they never would have heard him, but they could have seen the movement of brush. Watching the warriors sharply, he sees no indication they had seen anything. Their eyes seem locked on the cave's entrance.

Now ready, he races towards the sacrificial platform, across the flat sacred field. His adrenaline is shooting through his body, impelling him on with only one goal in mind – to get to his partner.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the warriors starting to advance towards the platform. Regardless, he will make it there before they make it even half-way. He should have enough time to cut the tethers holding Allen captive and for them to get out of there, hopefully, before the Stone Warrior is awaken.

The platform is further away then Kanda had anticipated originally, but he still is gaining on it. The warriors are now furiously running, their sweat glistening on their bodies in the dawn's light.

"No way are they going to get to Bean Sprout before I do," hisses Kanda out loud, picking up the last bit of speed he needs to reach his husband.

Kanda's thigh muscles burn once again as he sprints up the stone steps to the top of the platform, breathing heavily as he skids to a stop in front of Allen. The look on Allen's face is a mixture of relief and happiness at seeing his husband in front of him.

"How are you feeling, Bean Sprout? Has the potion worn off enough that you can walk, or better yet run?" Kanda asks. He reaches for the dagger in his boot and cuts the tethers binding Allen's feet. Standing up, Kanda looks out over the grounds to see how much time they have to escape.

"Kanda, I've gotten the feelings back in my feet, legs, and waist, but my shoulders and arms are still slightly numb. I'm not sure if I can invoke my Crown Clown yet," he says quickly as Kanda cuts the remaining ties holding Allen's arms.

The drums are still pounding thunderously and the platform is shaking as if the earth is moving. Kanda grabs Allen, pulling him into his arms. That's when he sees the warriors have stop running towards them.

"They're retreating back to their tribe," Kanda says, his voice quietly trailing off. He knows there is only one reason why they would do that, and it has nothing to do with their Chief.

"You're not hurt are you?" Kanda asks more for his own benefit than Allen's, hugging him closer.

"Ah, Kanda …" Allen whispers into his lover's ear, his eyes wide with fear, shivering.

"What's the matter, Bean Sprout …" Kanda asks, pulling back to look at Allen. Kanda sees the fear in his husband's eyes, and the hairs on the back of his neck bristle up. He has a sinking feeling about this and has a good idea of what Allen must be looking at.

The earth has stopped its shaking and the drums cease their pounding. Kanda turns around in a protective manner covering the front of his husband to see what has Allen so full of fear. Looking up Kanda is aghast at what he sees.

"What the fuck …" is all Kanda can muster – his worst fear is realized.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Well, another cliffhanger for my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and of course, we all know what the next chapter will be about (as soon as I finish it)! _

_Once again, I want to thank all my readers who have submitted a reviews and PMs with your encouraging words and praises – I feel very humbled by them. _


	17. Courageous Battle

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Seventeen_

Dawn emerges bringing more light, but the overcast sky is dreary with shapeless, dark-gray clouds lingering on the horizon. There is enough light filling the sky to cast a light shadow over the two young Exorcists from the tall Stone Warrior peering down at them.

A gasps comes from Allen, but Kanda stands straight and tall ready to defend his husband by placing himself in front of him. Allen is so close to him he can feel his breath on the back of his neck and smell of his sweet scent drifting to his nostrils.

The stone contender, once a Japanese Army soldier, easily reaches fifteen feet tall. Kanda looks at its waist that is even with the platform and observes the sword the warrior carries in its large hand. The old swords blade is slightly shorter than Mugen and has an uneven curve to it with the deepest part of the curve at the base. It is definitely a sword for battle, but Kanda is not worried with the innocence of Mugen and his own strength to fight this abomination.

The Stone Warrior's stance appears he is ready for battle and Kanda is just as ready, though he cannot speak for Allen.

"Bean Sprout, are you well enough to help fight this stone anomaly? Can you activate your Crown Clown? If not, find a safe place to hide until I crush this stone statue," Kanda says, not turning to look at Allen, but keeping his eyes on the stone statue looming in front of him.

"Yes, I can now and we'll fight this Stone Warrior together, Yuu," Allen says with conviction. At any other time Kanda might have had an argument with Bean Sprout over calling him Yuu, but right now it doesn't matter to him, he is getting use to Allen saying his name every now and then anyway.

"Here take the canteen and finish the water to help dilute what is left of the potion in your system." Kanda slowly lifts the strap hanging across his chest over his head and slowly hands it back to Allen.

Allen carefully opens the canteen keeping his eyes on the Stone Warrior. He brings it to his lips and takes a couple of huge swallows and then slowly places the canteen's strap across his chest.

"Okay Kanda, how do you want to handle this? We better be quick because I don't think he'll stand there forever," Allen whispers into Kanda's ear. At any other time, with Allen's warm breath teasing his ear, he would have taken him off somewhere to have his way, but this isn't one of those times.

"Well, I can't believe you're asking _me_ for a plan, so unlike you Bean Sprout." Kanda can't help himself saying this offhanded remark in jest.

"We will both attack him at the same time. I'll keep him busy. Hopefully, you will be able to find some vulnerable place to strike him. And Allen …"

"Yes Kanda?" Allen whispers in his ear.

"Don't ever forget I love you," Kanda whispers firmly.

"The same goes for you. I love you too. Kanda and we will get out of this mess like always," he whispers into his lover's ear and gently kisses his neck.

Just then large spatters of rain drops fall. "I was afraid this might happen, but it doesn't matter we have to fight the Stone Warrior no matter what the weather is," Kanda's hush voice says to Allen.

"Bean Sprout, follow my lead," Kanda says, knowing the rain can pose some problems for them.

"So, you're the one they call the Stone Warrior," Kanda yells up at the stone statue. He doesn't even know if it can talk.

"What do you want with us? Your arrangement is with those tribesmen back at the end of the field and not with us," Kanda shouts, a dark scowl on his face.

"I am here to collect the White-hair god. Then I can go back to my abeyance for another couple of centuries," its loud voice bellows down to the young couple.

"Well, you can't have him! He belongs to me and no one else!" Kanda roars at the stone statue of a warrior.

"What is your name my little samurai swordsman?" The golem's voice rumbles down at Kanda.

"Kanda and you still can't have him," he shouts back, the rain still spattering drops.

"Well, my little Kanda, I am taking your mate away from you, so step aside or you too could be hurt," the Stone Warrior chuckles.

Allen invokes his Crown Clown as the Stone Warrior reaches his hand down to brush Kanda out of the way to retrieve his god.

They both swiftly spring into action. Kanda slashes Mugen on the stone hand with his incredible strength extracting a huge chip of stone while Allen simultaneously jumps up into the air etching his razor sharp talons into the stone only to leave superficial scrapes. 'This has never happened before. Did I not etch hard enough? Allen wonders as he is coming down from his jump.

Allen doesn't notice the large chip of stone Kanda had taken out of the giant statue's hand. The Stone Warrior's hand reflexes snap back striking Allen and sent him flying across the field into a pile of pillars.

"Bean Sprout!" Kanda shouts, his eyes darting to where he had landed in the pillars waiting to see if he moves.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kanda does see movement as Allen attempts to raise himself up onto his knees amongst the pile of ruins. Allen is dizzy and pain shoots through his entire body, but this isn't going to stop him from fighting next to his partner.

Back and forth the Stone Warrior's and Kanda's blades clash together until their swords crosses at a stalemate. Kanda struggles holding his blade against the stone blade using all his strength to push against it. Beads of sweat form on his forehead and over his lip he is putting so much energy into pushing.

With what strength he has left he pushes hard against the stone blade shattering it then jumps high into the air coming down at the stone giant with his sword straight down striking hard taking another huge chunk out – this time from its neck and shoulder. He lands a great distance on the ground from the warrior.

Kanda tightens his jaw to control the rage inside of him and the revulsion and hatred shooting through him, his bitterness prime to avenge his lover.

Allen staggers out onto the field getting his bearings as to where the adversary is. Kanda catches a glance at Allen and sighs with relief knowing his husband isn't severely hurt or worse – dead.

"Bean Sprout, over here," Kanda hollers to Allen.

Allen looks up and sees Kanda has had some success in fighting the huge monstrosity and rushes towards his partner to fight again alongside of him.

"Kanda, I'm coming," Allen yells at his partner.

"You arrogant man," the atrocity roars at Kanda, angry about the attacks on him.

Suddenly the creature develops a lightening sword he raises high into the air. It stabs the sword into the ground ripping up the earth like an earthquake, lifting and throwing Kanda into the air. But Kanda rolls in a somersault in the air and gracefully lands on the ground.

"What the hell was that? Fuck, I've never seen anything like it," Kanda spats nervously.

Kanda runs to attack the stone anomaly, once again their swords clashing making Kanda stumble backwards. Then the Stone Warrior strikes the lightening blade strong and deep into the earth again sending Kanda skidding backwards. He stabs Mugen into the ground to stop the momentum of being forced backwards – tearing up the earth.

The loud blast from the strike to the earth from the Stone Warrior's blade roots the earth and reverberates throughout the valley.

Allen reaches his partner, "Are you alright, Kanda?" he asks, with deep furrows on his brow from worry.

"Yes, let's go, I'm not sure what those lightning bolt are. I've never seen anything like it before," Kanda says, out of breath, panting.

"I grow tired of your game," the Stone Warrior bellows down to the two Exorcists.

"This isn't a game, idiot," Kanda shouts back.

The warrior raises his hand and points to the stone gargoyles sitting atop the cave. Magically they come to life. Their eyes glowing red they jump from their perch swooping down to attack the Exorcists.

Quickly, Allen calls out for his Crown Clown belt and releases the webbing of innocence-energy that grabs one of the gargoyles impaling it with the Clown belt spikes. Kanda is swinging his sword slashing off heads of the creatures when Allen releases the webbing from his hand snatching yet another gargoyle that is ready to attack his lover.

The Stone Warrior steps shake the earth and it cracks beneath its feet as it walks over to where they are fighting the gargoyles. Luckily these creatures took the form of living creatures, so in killing them, they will not come back to life.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me, mortals," the stone giant blares at them.

Kanda picks Mugen up ready to fight again. He looks at his husband who is weary and hurt blood running down his lovers face over his eye. Kanda vows that creature will not have his Bean Sprout, even if it costs him his life.

"Kanda, please, I don't want you to die …" Allen starts to say, but it's too late as Kanda jumps into the air swinging Mugen, slicing through the bright yellowish orange light streaking in the air. The lightening-energy from its blade hits Kanda in the stomach throwing him into the steep cliff walls – he crumbles to the ground.

"_No!_" Allen screams calling upon his Crown Edge unleashing a barrage of projectiles of crown-shape rings from his claw fingers. Blindly, Allen runs and jumps in the air continuing his rampage, firing at the stone creature unmercifully, the blood running down over his left eye blinding him.

There seems no way Kanda and Allen, even together, can win over this stone ogre. Exhausting himself, the giant Stone Warrior's hand strikes Allen hard and sent him flying against the cliff wall falling to where his husband laid unconscious.

Allen lands on top of Kanda which helps break his fall so he didn't hit the ground hard. The sky releases a down pour of rain quickly soaking everything. They lay together unconscious and cold from the pounding rain.

The Stone Warrior, having won this battle with the Exorcists, stomps over to where the young couple lay. Allen is semi-conscious and Kanda is regaining consciousness. Awaken enough; they look at each other whispering they love each other, both knowing this could be their end. Allen's head drops back onto Kanda's body unconscious. Kanda feels a sharp pain stab his heart not knowing if Allen had just died. Then he hears a loud shout coming from what seems afar and the creature turns around.

"You will _not_ kill my sons, Stone Warrior!" Tiedoll shouts from the sacred platform.

Kanda is thinking this must be a dream. He's hearing Tiedoll's voice, but this can't be possible. Tiedoll is far away from this area, off on his assignment for the Order. Kanda cannot move to be able to look at what is happening.

Loud stomps hit the earth shaking it as the warrior approaches the platform to where Tiedoll stands tall and furious.

As the warrior is close to the platform, Tiedoll has his head lower as if in prayer, calls out "Maker of Eden!"

"Art!" Tiedoll draws the cross and rod, the rod creates a spiritual chisel. He links the rod and the cross together. The cross knocks the chisel into the ground, creating a cloud of dust that gives rise to a massive creature which looks like a giant man-like anomaly.

This anomaly attacks the Stone Warrior and the Stone Warrior fights back, but as strong it might be it crumbles to the ground back to dust. Tiedoll is fatigued, but he doesn't waste any time in running over to his sons.

Tears form in his eyes at the sight he sees. Allen is lying atop of Kanda unconscious. Kanda has regain consciousness is already starting to re-generate healing his wounds. He looks up at Tiedoll never happier to see the man. He just saved him and his husband. Panicking, Kanda tries to move to check Allen to see if he is still alive.

Tiedoll gently pushes him back down to rest and he checks Allen's vital signs and looks up at his son and smiles. "He's alright Kanda, but we need to get him someplace safe to rest."

"The natives are they …" Kanda starts to ask worrying they might attack them.

"They left as soon as I destroyed the warrior. You do not need to fear them anymore," Tiedoll says quietly. A deep frown of worry shows on his forehead.

"Can you walk Kanda?" Tiedoll asks, gently pulling Allen off him.

"Yes", Kanda says and starts to stand up carefully. Once standing he feels dizzy, but Tiedoll grabs Kanda to steady him in a hug. Kanda winces in pain.

"I think I have some broken ribs, but they will heal soon enough," Kanda says, pulling away he glances at Tiedoll.

"It's Allen I'm worried about. He doesn't heal like I do which makes me worry more about him," Kanda says looking down at his husband.

"I'll carry him Kanda. We need to get you two settled someplace safe for awhile. You both need to heal."

Tiedoll picks Allen up into his arms and Kanda limps beside his General thankful both he and Allen are alive. Will this ever stop in their lives? Can they have a normal life together without it always being a life and death situation? Kanda isn't expecting answers to his questions. He is just happy Allen is alive and in his life. They will make it through all the trials and obstacles that might lie ahead for them.

"Tiedoll …"

"Yes Kanda?"

"Thank you."

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, it wasn't beta read. As I mentioned before I'm on vacation and was unsure when I would get another chance to submit, so I pray it meets your approval. Please let me know of any errors, it's how I learn. Thanks so much to the brave readers for your continuing reviews. But of course I thank __all__ my readers for even taking the time to read my story! _


	18. Shocking News

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Eighteen _

Beads of sweat form on Kanda's forehead dampening his raven black hair. He thrashes back and forth in his sleep fighting some invisible entity known only to him. Who knows what demons he is fighting? Maybe it's the Stone Warrior that is haunting him as he tries to save Allen.

A firm, warm hand touches his shoulder, gently shaking him out of his nightmare. Startled, Kanda's hand snaps to his shoulder and grabs the wrist of the person touching him – his eyes fly open in confusion. It takes him a moment to focus on the person who took hold of him – Tiedoll.

"What the fuck are you doing? You know better than to touch me when I'm having a nightmare," Kanda snaps, releasing his general's wrist, his heart beating rapidly, and his head still groggy.

"Where's Bean Sprout?" Kanda asks, panicking as he looks around.

"Shhh, he is still asleep fighting his own demons haunting him in his mind," Tiedoll says gently, looking over at Allen twitching in his sleep.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't they going to be wondering where you are?" Kanda asks, still trying to become fully awake.

"I couldn't leave without making sure both of you were alright and more alert. Anyone could walk in here and attack the both of you in the somnolent state you're in," Tiedoll states quietly, clarifying their situation for Kanda who is still in a stupor.

"Of course, I hate to admit it, but you're right. I probably wouldn't hear anyone coming into the cave. How long have I been out?" he asks.

"You have been in and out of consciousness for two days. Your body had been totally exhausted from your captivity. With fighting the Stone Warrior and your injuries took the remainder of your energy to heal. What you need is rest," Tiedoll explains to Kanda.

"Allen … is he alright? He looks paler than normal," Kanda says uneasily, his voice softens with concern for his husband.

Kanda starts to slide his body over to husband. He needs to feel Allen's body next to his and wants to sooth his lover's restlessness. Kanda's stomach swirls as he slides closer to his husband suddenly feeling dizzy as the room spins slowly.

"Kanda, you're still weak let me help you over to him," Tiedoll offers, with a pang of sorrow in his heart as he watches his son move closer to his beloved, obviously ill himself.

Tiedoll is taken aback by Kanda's love for Allen. It is a beautiful sight to see this miracle of having Kanda's hard heart melt for his true love – Allen.

Kanda cuddles up to Allen's back laying his arm over his lover's waist hugging him close keeping him safe. Allen automatically moves back into Kanda's chest getting even closer. There's a heavy sigh from Kanda at the relief his husband is alright.

"Kanda, we need to talk before I leave, preferable with both of you," Tiedoll says, with a worry look on his face.

"Yes, of course Tiedoll. Can it wait a while longer? I'm tired and need to rest just a little longer …" Kanda says, his words slurring as he falls back to sleep.

Tiedoll sits back down by the campfire he had started when he had settled his sons inside the cave – a cave he had been lucky to find. His sons will be safe in here once he is gone. When they are ready, they can begin their trek once again to wherever they were going.

He leans back against the stone wall of the cave and smiles to himself remembering Kanda saying "thank you". Kanda had never been the type of person to show his gratitude for anything someone might have done for him.

Tiedoll never thought it would ever be possible for Kanda to change. This has been the second time in a few weeks Kanda has surprised him with his sentiments. Small gestures, but huge for Kanda which makes Tiedoll very happy and proud of him.

Yet, there is another area in which Kanda has surprised him – marrying. Not to a girl, but to the comrade he had hated the most – the white-hair British boy. It doesn't matter to Tiedoll who Kanda's choice was to marry or what gender, he's just happy to see Kanda happy and content.

A frown comes to Tiedoll's face thinking about the subject he needs to discuss with his two sons. It's a serious matter and he'd rather not think about that right now. He'd rather sketch his two loving sons sleeping peacefully.

He stands up to finds a better angle in which to sketch. Finding a spot, he sits and leans back against the stone wall and starts sketching the two young lovers. 'They do make a beautiful couple. Funny, I never had seen Kanda have feelings for anyone before. He had always kept everyone at arm's length, not allowing people to get close to him. I wonder what it is about Allen that causes this drastic change in Kanda. Well, he's happy and that's all that matters,' Tiedoll reflects as he finishes the sketch.

He watches as the last few embers fade in the campfire. He has been thinking about how he will tell his sons what has been going on since their last meeting. He looks over at the young couple now lying on their sides facing each other – Kanda's hand covers Allen's lovingly.

Allen's head bandage will need changing when he wakes up. The blood that had bled through has now hardened, but a fresh tinge of dark red color oozes through from the cut underneath the bandages. The contusion on his left cheek below the wound is swollen with a dreadful reddish-purplish bruise.

Tiedoll can only imagine the ugly black and blue bruises Allen must have received from the blows the Stone Warrior afflicted upon his thin body. He thanks the stars he had known the meaning behind the rhythm of the pounding drums that had reverberated throughout the valley.

He had heard about the legend of the Stone Warrior years ago. His understanding is that it needs a white-haired god to be a sacrifice to bring peace to a certain ancient tribe. A tribe he had no knowledge of.

Of course, he had thought this only to be a legend – no more than that. But Allen had come to his mind immediately upon hearing the pounding rhythmic booms echoing its ominous sound for all to hear.

Looking down at his sketch of his sons, lovingly holding each other, he rips it from his sketch pad. Rolling it up, he bands it and slides it inside of Allen's coat pocket and smiles to himself. He is very proud of his sons. He feels relief over the fact that both of them will go to any length to save the other – a perfect balance.

Allen stirs his body painful with his movement. He looks through the slits of his sleepy eyes and listens to his lover's even breathing and feels the warmth of his hand covering his own.

He opens his eyes further as he gazes upon his husbands beautiful, perfect face. The terrible bruises on his face are now gone and Allen suspects so is his broken ribs. The re-generation power of Kanda's blood never ceases to amaze Allen.

Kanda's eyes open and sees his husband's soft-silvery eyes gazing at him. Allen's face brightens as he smiles at his beloved, relief filling every pore in his body knowing they made it out alive.

Kanda squeezes Allen's hand firmly. He inches towards Allen until their lips touch. No other action is needed then their lips meeting. Closing their eyes both relish in this simple act of endearment as their lips press together in a slow gentle movement of a kiss. They continue their gentle kissing until they hear Tiedoll clear his throat.

"Ahem, good morning sons," Tiedoll says quietly, looking away from their private moment of kissing each other.

Not releasing their lips they turn their heads slightly and look over to where Tiedoll is sitting. Slowly, Allen's lips slide off from Kanda's whispering to his lover. "When did Tiedoll show up?" Allen asks, too relaxed at this point to be startled. He just doesn't remember General Tiedoll's arrival.

"He arrived when the Stone Warrior was going to finish us off. He saved us Bean Sprout," Kanda says quietly, as they both continue to look at Tiedoll sitting there, now looking at them.

"Oh," Allen says in a whisper. Kanda presses another gentle kiss to Allen's lips, not shy in showing his affections for his husband.

"You both realize I can hear you talking about me," Tiedoll teases, his smile warming his pale face with color.

"Thank you General Tiedoll for saving us," Allen says quietly, not moving from his spot.

"Allen, are you able to move?" Tiedoll asks, worrying if the Stone Warrior may have broken some bones.

Allen's eyes roam over to Kanda's to answer, "I don't know," Allen says, with uncertainty.

Kanda releases Allen's hand and sits up and kneels in front of him. "Let me help you," Kanda says, looking reassuringly at Allen knowing his husband needs reassurance and support when he attempts to move.

Allen pushes himself up with his hands, pain racking his thin body and he goes limp. Kanda's strong arms catches him, holding him close, petting his hair.

"Take some breathes Bean Sprout," Kanda says, soothingly.

Allen relaxes in Kanda's arms, catching his breath, ready to try again. He looks up at Kanda and together he helps Allen sit up and lean against the stone wall. He's both stiff from the hard ground and from his bruises. Kanda sits next to him putting his arm around his shoulders for both comfort and support.

"I have soup warmed on the embers. You both need nourishment," Tiedoll says, rising and retrieves soup for the both of them. Kanda removes his arm from around Allen and he leans against Kanda's shoulder for support.

The hot soup feels good sliding down their rough raw throats and warms their stomachs. Tiedoll places a plate of bread and cheese with a full canteen of water in front of them then sits back down facing them. Once their bellies are full they both look more alert.

"I need to be going very soon. Everyone will be wondering where I had gone off to," Tiedoll says in jest, but is serious about leaving.

"You had said earlier that you needed to speak with the both of us," Kanda says, looking directly into Tiedoll's eyes, wondering what all this is about.

"Yes, I do Kanda," Tiedoll says, a frown of concern on his forehead. Tiedoll gets up picking up wood to rebuild the fire for the night. He stokes it before sitting down again.

"What is it, Tiedoll?" Kanda asks firmly. Allen isn't getting a good feeling about the direction this conversation might be going and wraps his arms around Kanda's arm taking his hand.

"It's about Rouvelier," Tiedoll starts to say, but Kanda interrupts him.

"What about him?!" Kanda growls, anger swelling inside of him.

Tiedoll looks intently at both of them sighing, "He has been stripped of his position and excommunicated by the Vatican. My understanding is he has practically gone mad and swore he was going after Allen – to kill Allen – himself. From what witnesses had said who were at his trial this was not an idle threat.

Before anyone could stop him he had packed up an arsenal of weapons and left along with a small group of followers," Tiedoll explains, worry showing on his face.

Allen's face pales, his eyes wide in fear, his hand grips Kanda's tightly as he listens to the message from Tiedoll. Kanda's arm quickly surrounds Allen's shoulder, protectively, squeezing tightly as immense fear mixing with anger boils inside of him.

"_No one_ is going to hurt my husband, least of all Rouvelier," Kanda grinds out; his jaw tightens in determination and heat blazes in his eyes.

"I want you both to stay hyper-alert for this demon of a man coming after Allen," Tiedoll states firmly. For the first time Kanda sees Tiedoll's face harden with anger and his voice is cool as steel.

Tiedoll stands up and readies to leave. He hugs Kanda tightly and then hugs Allen just as firmly. Tiedoll whispers into Allen's ear, "I know Kanda will protect you son, hold strong inside and believe in him as you have always done." He releases Allen, tears brimming in the General's eyes and turns to leave.

"Tiedoll … I will kill Rouvelier if it comes to that point," Kanda states icily.

"I know you will, son. You do _everything_ necessary to protect the both of you, do you understand me?" Tiedoll replies grimly and starts to leave the cave.

"Tiedoll … one more thing … we're heading to live at Komui's home. Just in case you need us," Kanda offers, with a sudden lump in his throat. Allen once again slides his arms around Kanda's arm, slipping his hand down and intertwining his fingers into his husbands.

Tiedoll turns slightly looking back over his shoulder at the both of them. Tears now sliding down Tiedoll's face saying, "Thank you son … I all ready knew that." Then he vanishes from the cave.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: I've had a hard week at work with being on the road for 6 hours, not including my work time at the places, for two days in a row. That's been two 14 hour days for me and my body really hates these long drives – they're exhausting. Somehow I managed to finish this chapter. It hasn't been beta read, but I feel pretty good about it. Please let me know if you see any major blunders. You all have been absolutely wonderful! _


	19. Heart-Warming

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Nineteen_

Short flickers of amber flames dance around the logs, its warmth adding to the fire already radiating off the lover's sweating bodies. Kanda, on top of Allen arches his back, his eyes close and his long, black silky hair swings around his shoulders. Their rhythm slowing as Allen moans from the waves of pleasure his husband's filling inside of him – sliding over those sensitive nerves.

They both soar higher in their blissful state pausing at the climax as they tumble over the edge of ecstasy. Kanda's arms shakes holding himself up, his head hanging down, his silky hair skims Allen's sensitive skin. He carefully lowers himself on top of Allen resting for a moment before lifting his head to kiss his lover's lips.

Kanda slides off Allen onto his back and lays next to him content, both relishing in the afterglow of lovemaking. After awhile, Kanda rolls onto his side and gathers Allen into his arms pulling his lover to his chest holding him tightly. He drapes his leg over Allen and pulls up the covers to prevent him from getting a chill.

He props his head on his coat and kisses Allen's neck, inhaling their scent mingling with their lovemaking in the air around them. The fires amber light casts a soft glow on the stone wall which creates a comforting and calming atmosphere.

Tiedoll saving them from the Stone Warrior and the frightening news about Rouvelier brought the young couple together needing each other to calm their fears. Their coupling is their way of expressing the deep love they feel for one another when words are not enough.

"We'll get through this, Allen," Kanda says softly as he holds a kiss to Allen's head.

Allen finds Kanda's hand and intertwines his fingers bringing it to his mouth, kisses it and then rubs it against his cheek.

"Yes, we will. I believe in you Kanda. I know you'll do your best to protect me as I protect myself. Yuu …"

"Yes?"

"My chest is full and aches with how much I love you. Never do I want to be separated from you ever again. I want to spend my life growing old with you," he whispers, sounding close to tears.

"Shhh, no one is going to take you away from me. I'll fight to the death to be with you and yes, I want to grow old with you too," Kanda whispers into his lover's ear, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

"We need our sleep if we are to make any time getting out of this forest tomorrow. Tiedoll said there isn't much further to go until we are out of these woods. I just want us out of here before anything else happens," Kanda says, caressing his hand up and down Allen's bare body. He sighs heavily ready to sleep.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes and sleep, but only because I feel safe in your arms," Allen says, his voice trailing off as he closes his eyes.

Kanda stays awake until Allen finally falls asleep and then he allows himself to close his eyes and succumb to the darkness of the dream world.

The cool morning dew finds its way into the once warm cave. Allen shivers turning over in his lover's embrace snuggling closer to Kanda's chest for his warmth. Kanda pulls him in closer and tosses his leg over Allen to keep him warm pulling the covers up around their necks.

They take comfort in holding each other as they doze off and on. Suddenly, there's movement at the bottom of the blanket and something cold and slick is creeping over their feet and starts up their legs.

Allen slowly pulls his head away from Kanda's chest and looks to see if his lover's awake. He looks at Allen nodding that he too feels the same thing creeping up. It stills for a moment before continuing its way up their legs.

"Don't move Bean Sprout," Kanda speaks below a whisper, Allen nods his okay. Kanda takes a moment to think about what to do.

"Can you move your body quickly?" Kanda asks, worrying about Allen's stiff aching body.

"I think I can," Allen answers, mouthing the words.

"Move as far away as you can and I'll take care of this thing. When I tell you, we're going to move away quickly out of the blanket and hopefully that thing will stay covered." Allen nods his acknowledgment again.

The movement stops as Kanda and Allen ready themselves to jump out from under the blanket. "Now, Bean Sprout," Kanda whispers, and Allen scurries backwards away from the blanket, Kanda scooting in the other direction making sure the cold slick thing stays underneath the covers.

If it wasn't such a serious matter in protecting themselves, it would have been almost comical with both of them naked moving in a quick fashion. Allen moves close to the wall and Kanda grabs Mugen out of its sheath.

The creature is running around with the blanket over it bucking up and down trying to get out from underneath it. Allen scurries away from it as it keeps attempting to get closer to him. Whichever direction he seems to take that thing keeps chasing him. Kanda tries to grab at the edge of the blanket missing it by inches.

Finally, it stops long enough for Kanda to quickly sneak closer to the blankets edge, his sword ready to attack. He grabs the edge and yanks the blanket off the creature as his sword starts to come down to slice the creature in half.

"Stop! It's Timcanpy!" Allen shouts at Kanda. Kanda stops Mugen just before he would have sliced the damn thing in half now recognizing the idiot golden ball.

"Why? The motherfucker scared the hell out of us!" Kanda yells, trying to kick Tim like a ball. "I should have just continued and be done with the stupid golem," Kanda grinds his teeth, loathing the golden golem.

"Where the hell has he been all this time?" Allen asks, to no one in peculiarly.

"The fucking coward had been in hiding the whole time we were dealing with that ancient tribe," Kanda scowls, looking down at the grinning idiot golem.

"I'm just happy he's alive. I thought the tribe had killed him," Allen says with relief.

Kanda glances over at Allen and sees him standing there shivering – naked. He grabs the blanket off the ground and shakes out the dirt. He throws it around his shoulders and walks over to Allen pulling him into his embrace wrapping the blanket to cover both of them.

"You're shaking and your skin is so cold. Let me warm you up, Bean Sprout," Kanda says, breathing his hot breath into Allen's ear, rubbing their bodies together to get warm. Of course, other things were heating up at the same time. Timcanpy smiles and finds a warm place to curl up and rest.

Kanda and Allen shuffle back to the blanket on the floor and manage to lay back down facing each other in their hot embrace. Allen winces in pain, but pays not heed to it. He is more interested in bringing Kanda's mouth down on his, their lips meeting in a fiery kiss, both moaning as their tongues begin to dance and their bodies continue moving against each other.

Their heavy breathing continues for a time after their fiery passionate lovemaking. They can't seem to get enough of one another with their own fears of what lies ahead for them with Rouvelier. Rouvelier's a man who has gone insane by his obsession with Allen. The man is pure evil and full of vengeance, somehow feeling Allen has dishonored him in some way.

It's ludicrous for the man to think such a thought, but Rouvelier had always hated Allen for reasons unbeknown to anyone, even Allen. The Black Order had to tolerate his demeaning behavior and his misuse of power due to the fact he once was the Inspector of the Central Agency overseeing the Black Order.

Both Kanda and Allen know how ruthless Rouvelier can be and know he will not give up his search for Allen until he finds him and kills him. That's how persistent and despicable the ex-inspector can be. He has no clemency for man or animal in his black heart.

"Bean Sprout, we should get ready to leave. I could stay like this for the rest of the day with you, but we need to make sometime during the daylight hours to reach our destination," Kanda whispers, to his dozing husband facing him.

"Hmm, you're right. I still ache and moving my body seems to be the last thing on my mind, let alone remove it from your warmth," Allen whispers, his eyes closed and smiles sweetly at Kanda.

"Come on sleepy head, we need to get moving," Kanda says, sitting up and pulling the covers away from his lover.

"Ah! Kanda it's cold!" Allen raises his voice as the damp cool air flows over his body making him shiver.

Kanda stands up and extends his hand down to Allen to help him up. Allen accepts his hand and allows Kanda to pull him to his feet and turns him in the direction of his clothes.

"Get dressed, Bean Sprout," Kanda says, as he gives a gentle push in that direction and slaps Allen's butt to get him going.

"Ouch, okay, I'm going. You might want to watch that butt slapping it could get you into trouble one day," Allen says, teasingly.

"Hmm, I'd like to find out what kind of trouble I would be in one of these days, but not today," Kanda smirks at Allen with a devilish look in his eyes.

They both dress and gather their belongings. Kanda douses the fire and looks around to see if they have forgotten anything. Timcanpy hops up on Allen's shoulder happy to be back with his masters and not hiding out by himself.

Walking out of the cave the brightness is almost blinding. They stand there for a while as their eyes become accustom to the light. Then Kanda grabs Allen's hand as they begin their, hopefully, last trek of their journey.

"Let's go Bean Sprout, it's time to find our home," Kanda says, glancing at Allen with his soft blue eyes and smiles. Allen's heart feels like it skipping beats at the rare, breath-taking beauty of Kanda's smile.

"Yes, Kanda, let's go. I want to find our home too," Allen whispers, not sure of his voice and smiles brightly at Kanda, his love radiating from his angelic face.

**To be continued ...**

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, finally Timcanpy's back! Heading for the last leg of their journey. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!_


	20. Trouble Ahead

**THE CAVE: CONTINUUM**

_Part Twenty_

The sun streams through the open areas in the forest's canopy. Acres of tall plume ferns whisper in the soft breeze swaying back and forth gently. The warm sunlight flickers across the delicate fern stalks from the leaves above, fluttering with the wind. A light-sweet scent drifts in the air from vines where flowers climb and twist their way up the tree trunks spreading out amongst their branches.

The young couple walks hand-in-hand along the moss covered path enjoying the perfect warm day. Timcanpy soars through the wide open spaces of the forest flying low to glide through the field of ferns, smiling and acting giddy in his romping.

The beauty surrounding them brushes away the earlier tormenting thoughts bringing peaceful and calming emotions. They have been walking for a good part of the morning and the last hour has been strolling through this plush green wonderland. The only sound is the creaking from the limbs rubbing against the trees, branches moving with the wind.

Allen squeezes Kanda's hand as they walk along. A sideways glance from Kanda at Allen brings a hitch to his breath. Allen's longer white-hair wisps around his face and gently lifts with the breeze. His face has no worry lines, but fully relaxed and his eyes sparkle when he gazes back at Kanda, a warm smile crosses his face.

Allen's love is emulating from him and Kanda turns capturing him in his arms, bringing his warm lips to Allen's plush pink ones in a tender kiss. They stand enjoying the pleasure of gentle kisses stirring their emotions for one another. Kanda pulls back and gazes again into those smoldering gray-silvery eyes and sighs softly.

"Let's rest for a while," Kanda whispers. Allen has no voice right now overwhelmed with his emotions and the beauty surrounding them and nods yes.

They sit down. Kanda leans against a tree trunk and Allen sits down in front of him between his legs. He wraps his arms around Allen gently pulling him back to lean against his chest. There are no words spoken, only the sharing of this intimate time together in this peaceful setting.

"Maybe we should eat something before we continue on. I'm not sure how much further we have to go before we leave this forest," Kanda softly says near Allen's ear then kisses it.

"Okay, I need to rest longer anyway and food will give me more strength to continue on," Allen says softly. "Though, I could sit like this for the whole day with you."

But Allen moves away from Kanda's warm chest and reaches for the knapsack containing the food and drags it towards him. Kneeling they set out food for a snack. Kanda slices an apple and Allen cuts the cheese. He looks up from his slicing and sees Allen looking at him and leans in for a kiss.

Timcanpy sits quietly to the side watching his masters enjoying themselves and not interfering for a change. They sit and eat gazing at each other as lover's do and sharing kisses off and on. When they have had enough to eat they pack up the food to continue on their journey.

A few miles down the path the terrain starts to shift, so they are walking downhill. The soft green moss and ferns are replaced with a rockier, drier dirt ground and the moss is now brittle and yellower in color. Rocks protrude out of the dirt in the middle and sides of the path.

The path continues down becoming steeper and is more gouged out as if torrents of rain had flowed heavily here at one time. The bright sunlight is gone as it turns to deep shade with dark green foliage and vegetation as they make their way to the bottom where the area is now flatter and easier to walk.

Not far up the path, they encounter a spooky grove of trees which appears it once had been an old apple orchard. The trunks of the trees are gnarly and twist upward appearing angry. Their rambling, spindly branches sprout up and spread outward from their sinuous trunks – their thin leafless stems curling like tendrils.

This grove of ghoulish trees twist and knot into its own evil forms and their roots protrude up out of the earth seemingly ready to walk at any given moment. Out of the hundreds of barren trees there is one that has a lone apple hanging from its branch.

Not only is the lone apple a strange sight to see, but what is weirder is the apple has a huge bite taken out of it. The young couple are bewildered as to how one apple has survived in this darken alcove of the forest, but is more curious as to how there is a huge bite taken out of it – an answer they may never know.

Timcanpy is also curious about the oddity of a single apple hanging with a bite taken out of it. He flutters in front and around it examining and sniffing the apple. Something spooks Tim and he rushes back to the safety of Allen's shoulder and hides his eyes with his wings. Kanda and Allen look at each other with surprise.

"Told you he was a fucking coward," Kanda whispers, snidely, scowling at the golden golem, but Kanda grabs Allen's hand tugging gently to draw him closer to him. He's not that stupid about the golem that if Tim's spooked it's because of some possible threat.

"Stay close to me, Bean Sprout," Kanda whispers cautiously to his husband. Allen presses closer to Kanda's side as they both look around scanning the area.

"We'll walk slowly through the grove. Keep an eye out for anything unusual," Kanda says quietly.

"You mean other then what we are seeing right now," Allen asks, trying to lighten the situation. Kanda squeezes his lover's hand and grins down at Allen acknowledging his attempt at humoring them and nods his head.

They tread lightly, nervous if these angry looking trees could actually get up and walk towards them. Nothing would surprise them at this point with what they have had to deal with in this forest. Allen feels a tap on his shoulder and he tugs on Kanda's hand to get his attention.

"What's the matter, Bean Sprout?" Kanda asks, looking over at Allen.

"Something just tapped me on my right shoulder," Allen says, and they both notice Timcanpy has moved over onto Kanda's shoulder. Allen feels it again and turns his head slowly to see who is there and so does Kanda.

"Uh, Kanda, I don't remember that tree being this close to me before," he says nervously.

"Well, if it wasn't there before it is now," Kanda replies, looking at the barren tree branch hovering just over Allen's shoulder.

"Just keep on walking slowly and see if it is actually moving," Kanda whispers as they begin walking again.

Kanda's hoping there isn't much further for them to go to get out of this strange orchard. He wants to pick up their pace, but is unsure what to expect if they do. He feels Timcanpy move to his other shoulder, so he is now in-between Allen and him. A low growl comes from the golem.

"That's not a good sound to hear from Timcanpy, Kanda," Allen says softly, keeping his eyes forward. Timcanpy gives another low growl and backs down in front of Allen and scoots inside of his coat.

"That is definitely not a good sign," Kanda remarks quietly. Kanda feels a tap on his shoulder at the same time Allen feels one too.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kanda growls under his breath, giving Allen a sideways glance. His glance is met by Allen's fearless eyes and a guileless smile, meaning he is ready to do whatever Kanda's command will be.

They both slowly look behind them at the startling sight. The groves of trees are now freakishly behind them – the path gone. With the ghoulish trees planting themselves in the path behind them there is no other direction to go except forward.

"Shit, what the fuck kind of orchard is this? If we don't make a run for it, Bean Sprout, I'm afraid these angry trees are going to block our way out," Kanda whispers, making his decision to run.

"I couldn't agree with you more, so let's do it," Allen replies softly.

Holding Allen's hand tightly, they don't hesitate and start running hoping the end of the grove isn't too far ahead. Behind them they hear the ripping and rumbling of the earth and feel the tremors under their feet as they race to the end of the grove. Luckily, the trees in front of them made no attempt to uproot and block their path as they scurry out of the grove back into the dark foliage of the forest.

They didn't stop running until they were out of sight of the angry orchard then slowing their pace they finally stop to rest. Allen's holding his side with pain rippling throughout his upper torso and gasping for air. Kanda let's go of Allen's hand and leans forward with his hands on his knees panting heavily.

"You're in pain Bean Sprout. We'll rest here for a while to try and calm it down. Tiedoll didn't leave anything to help lessen the pain, I hope rest will work," Kanda says, worried at the discomfort his husband is in.

"I'll be fine. Resting will help with easing the pain," Allen assures his partner.

"We'll eat something before moving on," Kanda says, pulling food out of the knapsack and handing Allen the canteen of water.

They ate in silence then Kanda gently pulls Allen back into his arms to rest. Nothing feels more reassuring than having Allen close to him, holding him. He turns Allen's face up to his and kisses his soft warm lips, wanting to take away the pain Allen so bravely endures for them to keep going.

"Are you ready, Bean Sprout?" Kanda whispers.

"Yes, it'll be nice when we won't have to keep moving on like this and we finally settle in one place," Allen says softly, looking into Kanda's cobalt-blue eyes and receives another warm kiss.

Kanda puts the food away and helps Allen to his feet. Timcanpy is dozing on a rock, but the minute he hears the two of them moving to leave he hops up on Allen's shoulder. There's no way he's going to be left behind.

Traveling a few more miles they see a rock mountain up ahead, both wonder how they are going to climb its steep cliffs. The path will end soon as they get closer to the rock cliffs. Looking ahead, they see through the trees what looks like a black spot on the rocks, but as they get a clearer view a large cave materializes in the cliffs wall.

As they walk even closer to the cave's opening they see there is a stone stairway leading upwards with a curve mid-way up. At the curve there is a glimmer of light giving the young couple hopes that the top is not far from that point. Standing hand in hand they take a few more moments gazing upward. Kanda looks down at Allen and kisses him on the top of his head.

"It looks like this will bring us out of this malevolent forest, finally," Kanda says, quietly, squeezing Allen's hand.

They look at one another, their hands tightly together, and start up the stone staircase. It's further then they were thinking, to reach the curve in the stairs, but as they round the bend standing before them is a Torii gate. It is breathing taking with the light shining behind it, towering ahead of them with its spiritual grace.

"What is that, Kanda? It's beautiful" Allen asks in awe.

"It's a gate that marks we are approaching a shrine or temple," Kanda says, also in awe by its majestic beauty.

Walking under it, Kanda stops and pulls Allen into his arms and gives him a deep, loving kiss.

"What's that for?" Allen asks, breathless from the unexpected kiss.

"Maybe it will bring us good fortune from here on out. Anyway, I felt like kissing you," Kanda says, giving his lover a grin. Sometimes Allen has to pinch himself when he sees so much love in his partner's eyes.

Taking Allen's hand, once again, they continue up the stairs until they reach the top and are outside of the cave. The rush of fresh air covers them and they breathe in deeply to exchange the stale air in their lungs with the new cleaner air, making them feel refresh. Also, the light is brighter now that they are out of the cave and have to wait as their eyes become accustom to the brightness.

The ocean is to their left with a range of rocks forming an almost complete circle out into it. There's a low section that allows the tide water to flow in and fill the basin with its clear blue water and low shrubbery grows along the spine of the rocks giving it a wondrous sight.

They turn to continue walking when up ahead, in the far distance, is another Torii. When they are closer to it the colors of orange and black are more vivid then the one they had encountered in the cave – but just as majestic. Their eyes look overhead at its awesome beauty. Allen stops and pulls Kanda into an embrace and kisses him deeply hoping Kanda feels all his love inside of him.

"Maybe that will seal our possible good fortune," Allen says, his eyes sparkling as he gazes into Kanda's. Kanda pulls Allen back into the embrace and kisses his lover back.

"Yes, maybe Kami will be looking over us from now on," Kanda says, seriously.

As they left the second Torii behind and walking a little further up the path they encounter a tall, long stone wall. Looking up they could see the roof of the Temple proudly peaking above the wall. After they walk beyond the Temple they go under yet another Torii leaving the sacred grounds.

Dusk is commanding them to end their travels for the day and they find a suitable spot in which to set up camp for the night. Allen gathers wood for a fire and lays out blankets for their bed.

Kanda gets a toasty campfire blazing in their secure little alcove. Once they have eaten, Kanda and Allen snuggle together in front of the fire. Allen sighs peacefully relaxing in his lover's arms.

"You know Kanda, I was a god at one point. I should have used my powers to get us out of that situation at the orchard," Allen muses, warm in Kanda's embrace.

"Yeah, you were a god alright, one that was ready to be sacrificed to a beast. You know, Bean Sprout, being bound with that blazing fire lit underneath you, you would've been cooked like a hot wiener," Kanda teases, a smirk on his face. Allen looks up with surprise that humors Kanda even more.

"Don't get me wrong, Bean Sprout. I love you hot, especially when I'm eating you up, but not charred and over cooked," Kanda smirks, unbuttoning his husband's shirt and pants.

"Kanda, you can say the darnest things, and still make it sound totally sexy," Allen pants heavily, melting with Kanda's kisses now hot for his lover.

The sounds of the night are their soft moans and lovemaking filling the air around them.

**To be continued …**

* * *

_A/N: Well, these two have finally gotten out of that strange forest! Now maybe they can find Komui's house so they can start settling in, but we'll see what the next chapter will bring us. It's all about where my writing takes me. ;D Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I love ya all!_


End file.
